A Love Sonnet
by Zephor
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Sango left Miroku, unknowing to either of them that she was pregnant. 10 years later, their daughter saves a certain monk from death, and lost memories are brought back to life. M/S pairing, a little I/K starting chapter 7! Enjoy
1. Cherry Blossoms and Birth Marks

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Phooey.  
  
Okay, I reread my chapters, and found out they really suck. So I'm going to rewrite all of them! So enjoy the new and improved chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms and Birthmarks  
  
A 9 year-old girl sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the glimmering lake below her. She sighed as she inhaled the crisp, morning breeze and closed her eyes to try and savor the moment of total serenity. Something fluttered by her cheek.  
  
'I guess it's that time of the year again.' The girl thought as she watched the cherry blossoms fly off from the trees around her. She heard a door creak from behind her, and turned around to find her mother slip out of the house and start her morning chores. The girl stared at her mother's face, as she turned around to get some water from the edge of the creek.  
  
'She always looks so sad when the cherry blossoms start to fall.' The girl saw that her mother hadn't even noticed her yet, to deep in her own thoughts. The girl got up and walked down the hill to meet her mother.  
  
"Good morning, Mom"  
  
" Oh. Good morning, Sonnet. What are you doing up so early?" Sonnet noted that she hadn't even noticed her walking up on her, something completely unlike her during any other time.  
  
"Just wanting to get some fresh air. You know, before anybody else wakes up."  
  
"That's nice." She said absent mindedly, turning around as she continued walking toward the lake.  
  
Sonnet just stared. 'Yep, the same thing every year.'  
  
She had started to notice her mom becoming very distance and silent during the same time every year, when the cherry blossoms began to fall. At first she thought it was something she had done, that she did something to make her mad. But soon she learned it was something far from anything SHE could have done.  
  
No, it wasn't her at all.  
  
Sonnet walked toward the village, toward the blacksmith shop that her and her mom owned. Her mom had once been, still is, a great demon exterminator who knew how to do anything. Now, after a bit of traveling, they had settled down and opened their own school, teaching the villagers how to fight and make weapons. Sonnet herself was probably the second best fighter, next to her mother, mainly because her mother had been really forceful in making her learn everything about fighting demons. But that was ok. She liked being able to protect herself.  
  
By now the village had began to wake up, and people were already trotting millering around. She walked up her blacksmith, only to find someone already waiting outside.  
  
"Lyn! Hi! What are you doing out here so early?"  
  
The little girl let out a giggle. " I just couldn't wait to get my chains! This is so exciting! Are they ready yet!? Are they!? Are they!? Are they!?" The girl was jumping all over the place.  
  
Sonnet smiled. This girl reminded Sonnet of when she was a little girl, getting her first weapon. She had begged mom for weeks that she was ready to get her daggers, the weapon she had chosen. Her mom hadn't wanted to give them to her. She didn't seem to think she was ready for them, but she finally persuaded her. She had stayed up all night making sure her mother was doing it exactly right. She acted exactly like Lyn was.  
  
"Let's go and see." Sonnet opened the door and let her in. Lyn squealed and rushed in after her.  
  
Sonnet walked to the very back of the room while Lyn hopped on the stool in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hmm." Sonnet walked out of the room holding some long, heavy looking chains. "Everything seems in order. The hide is in place, and it seems to have cooled enough. Yep, I think they're ready to be taken home."  
  
"YESSS!!! I'm going to try them out right now!!" Lyn grabbed the chains and ran out as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Be careful!" Sonnet shouted as the door closed behind Lyn. 'Oh great. I'm acting like Mom now.' She silently thought, as she picked up her daggers, and walked out to the training grounds behind the blacksmith shop.  
  
She set up the training dummy, and walked about a hundred yards away. She held one of her daggers over her head, and threw it. It nailed the dummy strait in the heart.  
  
'Not bad' thought Sonnet. She climbed up the tree next to her, until she got a pretty good length off the ground. Screaming her battle cry, she jumped off and did a forward flip, and threw her other dagger.  
  
The dagger flew, and grazed the dummy's far left shoulder.  
  
'Damn' muttered Sonnet, dusting herself off. 'I can never get that one.'  
  
"Nice try." A voice from behind her said. Sonnet turned around to find a rather pretty looking young woman. "Your seem to be concentrating less then usual, I see." She said, looking over Sonnet.  
  
"Oh, hi Yuri" Sonnet said, walking over to retrieve her dagger. " I just can never hit the target when I'm like that." Yuri was very beautiful. With her long, dark hair, and large, piecing eyes that looked almost black, she was easily considered one of the prettier ladys in the village. Next to her mother, of course. She would have had suitors up to her neck, if she weren't Lyn's mother. She was a widow, and that was mainly the only reason why she was still alone. No man wanted to take a woman with a child already, not when they could have one new and untouched. Sonnet had thought numerous times that her mother's situation was quite a lot like Yuri's.  
  
"You're getting better. Just try concentrating more." She said, walking over to get some poles.  
  
"A lot easier said than done." Sonnet muttered, sounding angrier than she meant to be.  
  
Yuri was silent. Her large eyes darted from Sonnet, to the trees she had just jumped from, and back to Sonnet.  
  
"The cherry blossoms are falling again." Yuri said, her eyes resting in Sonnet's face.  
  
"I noticed." Sonnet stared at the ground  
  
"You know, you could just ask her about it." Yuri walked over to Sonnet.  
  
Sonnet looked up, angry. "Is it like the law for you to know everything about me?"  
  
Yuri laughed, softly. " No, but people's emotions are right on their face. You just have to look for them. In your case, you're an easy read."  
  
"I thought so." Sonnet picked up the other pole, and stood in battle stance. Yuri did the same.  
  
"Did you see Lyn out there?" Sonnet asked, hoping to avoid the last topic.  
  
Yuri took a strike with her pole, clumsily. "Yeah. She looks very happy. Thank you for making those chains for her."  
  
Sonnet easily blocked the attack, and went in for an easy attack to her stomach. "No sweat." She light poked her stick into Yuri's stomach.  
  
Yuri continued battling. "I passed your mother on the way over here. She didn't even notice me." Yuri tried to attack to the shoulder.  
  
Sonnet gritted her teeth as she blocked the attack. " Yeah, well, she's had a lot on her mind lately."  
  
"I bet." Yuri said, trying again for the shoulder. "If you just talk to her, ow!" she cried as Sonnet hit her quite hard in the ribs, " If you just talk to her, I'm sure she'll tell you what's been troubling her."  
  
"Why should I bother? I already know what it is." Sonnet aimed her attack to Yuri's leg.  
  
"Oh?" Yuri stood up." What is it, then?"  
  
Sonnet sighed, and sank to the grass. " This is the time when 'that man' left her"  
  
Yuri raised an eyebrow. For as long as she had known Sonnet, she had never referred to her dad as 'father' or vise versa. Whenever the subject came up, it was always 'that man' this, or 'that man' that. And always in a disgusted tone.  
  
"So, you think it has something to do with your father?"  
  
"Of course it has something to do with him." Sonnet glared at Yuri when she said 'him'. She sighed again, and fingered with a blade of grass. "He left her during this time."  
  
"How do you know he didn't die during this time? I thought your mother never told you anything about you father."  
  
"She didn't tell me anything. I just know he's not dead." 'Unfortunately' she silently added.  
  
Yuri studied Sonnet's face. 'Like mother, like daughter.' She thought.  
  
For as long as she could remember, Sonnet had always had some sort of hatred toward her father, even though she had never even met him. This town had lost a lot of men from youaki attacks, and while other girls thought of their fathers as white princes on shining horses, Sonnet was just the opposite. To her, her father was the devil himself, the man who left her mother pregnant, knowing exactly how it would ruin her life. Their life.  
  
"Oh well." Sonnet said, getting up. "Mom's having training in the woods today. I better get going."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay here and put together some new blades. Try to watch over Lyn for me." Yuri gathered the poles and waved as she headed to the blacksmith.  
  
After Lyn's father died against a youaki attack, Sonnet and her mom had offered her their help. Surprisingly, she had taken it, unlike so many others who thought starving would be better than taking help from a women who fought demons. Sonnet's mother had taught Yuri how to make weapons, and gave her a few lessons in self-defense. She also trained Lyn in demon extermination. Yuri and Lyn would have staved if it hadn't been for her, so they had stayed close friends after that. To Sonnet, Yuri was like an older sister.  
  
Sonnet walked on, and found Lyn on the ground, exhausted from training to fast with her new weapon.  
  
"Come on Lyn. Let's go we you get to burned out. I was going to grab a quick breakfast, and then head over to train. Care to join me?" Sonnet asked, lending her hand.  
  
"Okay!" The girl said cheerfully. Sonnet pulled her up, and started to let go when the young girl stopped her.  
  
"Sonnet, what's this?" Lyn was pointing at the palm of her right hand.  
  
"Oh, this" Sonnet stared at the small, white circle that was right in the middle of her palm. The circle was much whiter than the rest of her skin, and Sonnet found it rather annoying. She remembered a long time ago asking her mother about it.  
  
~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
Mommy, mommy! What's this white thing in the middle of my hand?" A young Sonnet asked, running to her mother.  
  
"Well, let's just take a look at it." The young lady took Sonnet on her lap. Her faced paled, and she frowned.  
  
"Mommy?" Sonnet began to wonder if she made her mom sad again.  
  
The lady took Sonnet in a fierce hug. "Be very glad it's just a white circle. I couldn't stand to lose you that way."  
  
Sonnet just stood there, confused as her mother hugged her for a really long time. "Uh, what way?" She dared to ask.  
  
Her mother just looked into her eyes, as if seeing a whole nother person inside.  
  
"Nothing, dear. It's nothing."  
  
Sonnet decided not to mention the white circle again.  
  
~~~~~END FALSHBACK~~~~~  
  
Sonnet knew she had inherited this ugly thing from 'that man'. But she didn't need this sweet, naïve little girl worried with things she didn't need to know.  
  
"It's just a little birthmark." She finally replied.  
  
"Oh." Lyn looked thoughtful. " It looks neat. I wish I had one." She smiled brightly.  
  
Sonnet returned the smile, only sadder.  
  
"No you don't, Lyn. No you don't."  
  
End of first Chapter  
  
In case you were wondering, Sango is Sonnet's mother, and Miroku is the father. Thus explains the birthmark.  
  
Next chapter includes:  
  
Sango name is mentioned Miroku makes his apperance.  
  
Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
~Zephor~ 


	2. New Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Phooey.  
  
Chapter 2: New Thoughts  
  
"Why do you have to go now?"  
  
"I told you. The village needs to get rid of those demons, and they specifically asked for me to come."  
  
Sonnet stood and watched as her mother finished packing for the journey ahead of her. They were standing at the edge of the village, and her mother was leaving her to go exterminate some demons in another village. It had been a few days since the training incident with Yuri. She knew her mother was still in her little depression, and didn't think she should be traveling so soon. She had already packed a horse, filled with food and other supplies.  
  
"Can't you just send Li or someone else to go? I want you to stay here." 'You're still not all the way better.' Sonnet silently thought.  
  
"This town has been under attack for quite a while. They need someone who can help the wounded, and nobody else is trained in that. Besides, Li and some others are coming, just later." Sango said, straining her patience with her daughter.  
  
"See! You are taking some of the other guys with you! So why can't I go?" Sonnet whined. If she couldn't get her mom to stay with her, then she'll just have to go and with her and make sure she stays safe.  
  
"I want you to stay here and watch over the village. It needs protection too." Sango finished packing.  
  
"Kiarara will be here! She'll protect the village! PLEASE let me come with you! Please!" Sonnet was on her knees now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sonnet, but you're not coming. Don't worry, you'll be fine. It'll only be a few days." She got on the horse. " Just make sure to eat healthy, and if you need any help, Yuri will be right next door. Bye, sweetie!" And with that, she kicked the horse and made it go at full speed.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Sonnet screamed, dusting herself off as she got back on her feet. "I'm not a little a kid." She muttered to herself.  
  
She turned around and walked back to the village, muttering something about not being loved anymore, and wondering why her mom had left so fast.  
  
'Could it have something with me try to hook her up with someone?' She wondered.  
  
For the last few days, she had tried to get some of the younger men to go out with her. They seemed happy to have a chance with her, since Sango was very beautiful, but Sonnet got the feeling that they weren't in for the long term relationship. "And that's the thing she needs right now, to forget about that bastard." She thought angrierly, referring to her father as 'bastard'.  
  
Her mom seemed to be getting better. At least see was able to teach her training lessons yesterday, though she was a bit off. The guys were starting to notice, but then they all decided to cut training short and go out for drinks. Men.  
  
She kept walking until she got to the training grounds. After morning training, at least one man would be dedicated enough to actually be there and work out. Usually, it was the only man Sonnet liked, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him training.  
  
"Hi, Li!" She said brightly, hopping over to him.  
  
"Why hello, Sonnet." Li said, wincing as he put down his pole. He was injured in a youkai battle a few days ago, taking a blow for one of his men, Sonnet remembered as he rubbed his shoulder. 'He's so brave.' She thought, sighing to herself.  
  
"Did your mother leave yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she just left a few moments ago." Sonnet glad he was interested in her mother's whereabouts. She had tried numerous times to get them to go out together, but her mom never thought of him as anything but a sparring partner. "Actually, I was wondering why you didn't go with her." She said, hoping to get him to announce his undying love for her mom, and that they would live happier ever after.  
  
Li shrugged. "She said she could handle things on her own. Besides, I didn't want to go in another battle soon," He pointed to his arm. "Fighting youkai won't get it better."  
  
Sonnet's heart sank. 'This guy needs to get a clue.' She thought, getting a little angry.  
  
"You should probably get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." He walked toward the town. "I go see how Yuri is coming along with my sword. I can't believe it broke during the attack so badly. See you later, Sonnet." He waved as he turned around.  
  
"Yeah, later." She said. ' I can't believe how someone so cute can be so dense.' She thought as she picked up his pole and started twirling it. It not that she didn't like Li, it's just that he can't even figure out that Sonnet has been trying to get him and her mother to go out since he first started taking training lessons.  
  
Sonnet kept twirling the pole, thinking about her situation. Her mom needed a guy. Not that she couldn't get along well without one. It's just she's having her mid-life crisis a little early, and she feels that she needs a man to complete herself. Sonnet had been watching her mom for quite some time now, and this is what she finally concluded.  
  
'There was no shame in wanting a guy,' Sonnet thought. 'I'm sure every mature woman has felt like that some point in their life. It's okay if mom needs one, because that means I get to help her in choosing a her new life- long partner.'  
  
Sonnet went into the village after she finished her lesson.  
  
'I'm to tired to make my own meal.' She thought as she looked around at the shops. 'And I have no money.so I guess I'll resort to plan C.'  
  
She walked up to a little inn that she had never been to before. 'This looks good enough.'  
  
She walked up the path and knocked on the door. A little old lady answered the door with a smile, but when she saw Sonnet it froze.  
  
"A child! What do you want girl?" The old lady looked she was gong to throw Sonnet out on the street.  
  
Sonnet cleared her throat, and began. " My dear lady, I was just passing by when I noticed a strange presence around your inn. I would gladly get rid of it, in exchange for food." She bowed low and smiled.  
  
The lady looked at her hard. "I know you. You're that little demon exterminator girl. What are you now, a miko?"  
  
Sonnet smiled. " We in the exterminator business must be able to rid away of demon pressance. In exchange for food I would be able to -"  
  
The lady took out a broom. " Have you no shame in what you do? I'm will have woman of that sort ever enter my inn. Get out! Out!" She chased Sonnet all the way out to the street. "And don't dare come on my property again! You and you're mother!" With that she slammed the door.  
  
Sonnet let out a defeated sigh. 'I guess I'll have to make my own dinner.' She thought. She always tried to get a free meal whenever she could. Her mother didn't like it, though. She thought one should work for there own food. But Sonnet found that she could talk her way into anything, and thought that she should use that into getting he own food.  
  
'Oh, well.' She turned to walk away when she heard a voice.  
  
"Sonnet! Sonnet!" Lyn ran up to her, holding a basketful of vegetables. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi. Lyn. What are you doing out here? It's pretty late.''  
  
" Just getting some food so mom can make dinner. Would you like to join us?" Sonnet smiled. 'I guess I'll go with plan D' she thought. Out loud she said "That would be great."  
  
"Yippee!" Lyn cried taking her hand. "Let's go!"  
  
Together they walked down the street, hand in hand.  
  
A beaten up looking monk walked up the same path Sonnet had just left. This young man had been traveling for the past three days, and hadn't eaten anything for a long while. He walked up to the same inn that Sonnet had just been to a few moments ago.  
  
"This I'll do." He thought as he tried to straighten himself up before knocking on the door.  
  
The same old lady answered the door.  
  
"Yes? How may I be of service to you?" The lady asked with fake kindness.  
  
The monk bowed. "Good evening, my fair lady. I was just passing through your village when I came upon your inn and spotted a strange presence around it. I would be glad to offer my services, in exchange for food and lodging for the night."  
  
The lady's face instantly grew angry. "What, are you a monk now?" She screamed.  
  
The monk blinked. "I beg your pardon."  
  
"You're the second one tonight whose asked for food. Do you people go in groups, conning innocent old ladies like me?"  
  
The monk tried using his charm. He flashed the lady a smile. " I don't know anything about this other person, but I assure you there is something over your house, and that it should be gotten rid of immediately. Unless, of course, you want everyone in your inn to know that they're staying in an haunted place?"  
  
The lady thought about this. 'This jerk is good.' Defeated, she said. "Fine, you can stay the night." She smiled a toothy grin. "Besides, I wouldn't want someone as handsome as you to spend the night in the cold."  
  
The monk smiled, holding back a shudder. He bowed. "Thank you"  
  
They walked inside the inn, as the old lady showed him around.  
  
"So tell me," The old lady said, walking him to his room, " What's a handsome young man like yourself doing traveling all by himself?"  
  
The monk smiled again. "Just trying to make a living."  
  
"What? Going around and conning people out of good, hard earned money?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much."  
  
They stopped at his room. She spoke up again. "Not that I care, but I would like to know the name of the only monk that conned me out of a free room. Just so I can worn other people and not let it happen again."  
  
"My name," The monk started, entering his room, "Is Miroku."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'This isn't so bad.' Miroku thought as he looked around the room. The old lady, strangely reminding him of any even older Lady Kaede, had grumpily brought up his semi- cold food and made him go out and put up scrolls for those 'strange presences.'  
  
Miroku shuddered thinking about the old lady.  
  
'To bad there aren't any pretty ladies around.' He thought sadly as he watched the fire.  
  
It had been 10 long years since they had defeated Naraku. 10 long years since he had gotten his wind tunnel removed from his hand. He turned his hand over again, for about the millionth time since that day, and studied his now cursed free palm. The only thing that was left was a small, white circle, a reminder to what could had been his fate if Naraku hadn't been defeated.  
  
Yes, it had been 10 years since he got his life span to increase immensely. Since he didn't have to wakeup ever morning wondering if he was going to get sucked up in portal to hell. And yet, he didn't feel . happy, was it? In fact, he hasn't felt happy in 10 years. Ever since they ended their adventures. Ever since. she left him.  
  
'Sango' he thought, sadly. It had been so long since they last saw each other, but he could still remember her face so clearly. 'She was so pretty. I wonder where she is now?" He always asked himself the same question.  
  
He always thought of her. Especially during this time of year. When the cherry blossoms began to fall.  
  
"ERGG!" He screamed, having one of his rare outbursts. 'Why can't I get you out of my head? It's been 10 years! Why?!'  
  
The pain had decreased quite a bit between their time apart. But instead of it hurting unbearably, it was only an agonizing pain.  
  
He watched as the flames in the fire licked around each other, almost like they were teasing him.  
  
He sighed, angrily. 'I might as well dream of her. In dreams I don't feel the pain. As much.'  
  
He turned over and tried to fall asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sango had set up camp. It was still a day's travel on horse until she would reach the village. Even though she felt guilty about leaving Sonnet by herself, she felt increasing glad that she finally got out of there.  
  
Not that she didn't love her daughter. It's just that she knew Sonnet wasn't stupid. She knew that Sonnet knew something was up.  
  
'Sonnet means well.' Sango thought, as she put down her blanket. 'She just doesn't understand.'  
  
Sonnet had been trying to fix her up all week with someone. It was starting to get on her nerves, and she just had to get out of there. 'Can't I be depressed in peace?' she had wondered many times this week, as Sonnet introduced her to the same little boys over and over again.  
  
'When I get back, I'll tell her to lay off on the match making.' Sango thought, trying to be angry. But at the same time she couldn't. 'She has so much of her father in her.'  
  
Sango's thoughts froze, as they did every time she compared the likeness in them. Which seemed to be getting more frequent as Sonnet was growing older. Everything Sonnet did, Sango could picture Miroku doing the exact same thing. And though she didn't want to admit it, it made her increasingly sad.  
  
'I really miss him.' That was her last thought as she drifted off to dreamland.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Miroku left early the next day. Before the village was awake. He walked into the woods, in the opposite direction he came in. The sun had barley begun to rise, and the light played interesting shadows off the trees.  
  
Miroku walked on, enjoying how everything looked so fresh and untouched. His eyes rested upon a cherry blossom that flew in front of his face. He was hit by a wave of emotions. Happiness, pleasure, and incredible sadness that never seemed to have left him resurfaced. He closed his eyes and tried to the good emotions with him.  
  
BAM!  
  
Miroku was thrown back against a tree, as something hard collided into him.  
  
He looked up to find his staff underneath foot of a very big cat youkai.  
  
"Why hello." She said in a very seductive voice. "How lucky of me to have found breakfast so fast." She grinned.  
  
Miroku stared at her, fear rising in him. 'I can't believe it! I was too wrapped up in my own thought that I didn't even notice her!'  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this." She launched herself at him.  
  
She pinned him to the tree, with holding his hands above his head with one of hers. She licked his face. "Mmm. You taste gooood."  
  
Miroku tried to clear his thoughts. He would have been enjoying this if his life wasn't in so much danger. He put a knee in her stomach.  
  
She fell over. "Bastard!"  
  
Before Miroku could swing a punch, the cat sent a flying kick into his ribcage. He hit his head on a tree branch. He was struggling to stay conscious as he heard another set of footprints behind him. A set of silver flashed above his eyes, before he completely blacked out.  
  
End Ohhh, cliffhanger!  
  
Next Chapter: Sonnet and Miroku 'bond'. Watch out! 


	3. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Phooey  
Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions  
Sonnet grabbed some clean bandages, and went back inside her house. She walked into her mom's room, and went to her unconscious guess. She took off the bandages from yesterday, and put on some new ones. She looked at his face as she rewrapped his head.  
  
'Wow, he's pretty cute.' She thought, getting a good look at his face. He looked like he was in his twenties, and pretty well built under his robes, even though she didn't clean those wounds. Yuri did.  
  
'Mom might like him. I better keep him around until she gets back'  
  
Sonnet wasn't sure why she decided to have early morning training in the woods today. She almost never did, but this time, it just felt like she needed to. Almost like a sixth sense thing. Whatever it was, it was creeping her out, even if it did save that guy from almost certain doom.  
  
'Hmm, I'll have to remind him that I did save his life when he wakes up, and that he does owe me. Big time.' Thought Sonnet happily as she closed the door to let him get some more rest.  
  
She came across Yuri, who was folding the freshly washed monk's robes. They had to cleaned, since it was piled with mud and blood.  
  
"Hi!" Sonnet said, bouncing in front of her.  
  
Yuri looked at her strangely. "Well, hello yourself. You're awfully cheery today. What's up?" Sonnet grabbed an apple. "I don't know. Something about saving a poor innocent life. Makes me feel. deserving." She took a big bite. "By the way, do you know if Mom's interested in monks?"  
  
Yuri put down the robes. "You know, I don't think it's such a good idea to try and fix your mother up. If she wants to go out with someone, she will. On her own." She added.  
  
Sonnet shook her head. "She doesn't know what's good for her. I do." She patted Yuri on the back. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to ruin all our lives." She grabbed her bloody daggers and ran out the door. " Tell me when he wakes up! And whatever you do, don't let him leave!"  
  
Yuri just shook her head, smiling. 'What a difficult girl. She could only be Sango's daughter.'  
  
Sonnet ran all the way down to the river. She had to get the blood off of her daggers some how. Memories of the battle the day before entered her head.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
"Hey you!" Sonnet screamed, daggers in hand. "Get away from him!"  
  
"Meow!" The cat youkai jumped back; surprised she didn't here her coming. She smirked when she saw Sonnet " Little girl, I suggest you and you're toys go run home to your mommy before I decide to have you for a snack!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Sonnet jumped up in the air and hurled one of her daggers at the demon.  
  
"Ow!" Screamed the cat as the blade hit her shoulder. "That hurt!"  
  
" There's more where that came from!" Sonnet screamed as she ran up to the demon. She caught her off guard, and ran her other dagger into her stomach.  
  
"Ahhh!" Screamed the demon, as she fell over, dead.  
  
'Yuck.' Thought Sonnet as she pulled out her daggers from the deceased youkai. 'Blood. I hate blood.'  
  
Sonnet looked around as she tried to clean off some of the blood. 'Hey, where'd that guy go?'  
  
Sonnet found a gold staff in the middle of the clearing, and she found the guy next to a tree, covered in the bushes, and unconscious. He was covered in mud and dirt, and blood was gushing out of his head.  
  
'Ahh, so he's a monk.' Sonnet thought, eyeing his robes while trying to decide how to get him back to her place. 'Wait. What's a monk doing all the way out here alone?' After stumbling a bit, she finally got him placed on her back. 'Oh, well. I'll ask him when he wakes up.'  
  
And with that, she carried him all the way to her house.  
  
~~~~UNFLASHBACK~~~~  
  
'Boy, he should be so glad I was there to save his butt.' Thought Sonnet as she dipped her daggers into the river. She was trying to get the blood off the handles when she over heard some things being said behind the rock on her left.  
  
"Yeah, rumor has it that that little demon exterminator girl jumped a Buddhist and tried to steal his things." Three men would bathing and talking to each other about the events that had happened yesterday.  
  
"Really? I heard she tried to take off his head and put in front of her house to try and ward off evil presences. Someone said she was trying to do that to the old lady who owns the inn down by the woods." Another one said.  
  
"Well I heard she tried to take out his heart and eat it!" The third and ugliest one said.  
  
The others laughed. " Well, what do you expect? She was raised by that whore of a mother of hers, and if that wasn't bad enough, she chases demons! I tell you, I would kill my daughter if she even thought about doing something as bad as kill demons!" They laughed again.  
  
The second one spoke up again. "Yeah, I bet she doesn't even know how to cook! Talk about trying to get your daughter to NOT get married. No man will want her for a wife now. And have you heard her mouth? So disrespectful! Always talking when she wasn't spoken to. Such a shame. She's even a pretty one."  
  
"Yeah, and have you seen her mother? I'd do her in a second." They all laughed again.  
  
Sonnet couldn't believe it. She knew the woman were saying things like that behind their backs, but now the men were too? She could feel her cheek burnings. They could criticize her all they wanted, but not her mom. Ohh, they will pay. It took all her self control not to just go over there and pound them into oblivion. But she had to wait. She had to wait until they were at least clothed before she could get her revenge.  
  
She walked back to her house, in much lower spirits than before. It wasn't anything new she was hearing, and it's not like she cared what they said about her, it's just it still hurt whenever she heard them.  
  
'Damn them all' she thought as she entered the house again.  
  
She slammed the door behind her muttering something about revenge.  
  
"Well, I guess that good mood didn't last to long." Yuri said, bringing in lunch.  
  
"It's hard to stay in a good mood when everyone is taking shots at you." Sonnet said, sitting on the table. " Where's Lyn?"  
  
"She just finished. She went outside to train with her chains." Yuri pulled up a chair and sat beside Sonnet. "Why don't you tell me all about it."  
  
So Sonnet told her about all the things she overheard while she was at the lake. "You know what made it absolutely terrible?" Sonnet asked, as she got to the end of her story.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They weren't even cute!" (Don't forget, she's Miroku's daughter, so she will act a little perverted. But don't blame her; it's in her blood!) " We were being made fun of by naked, ugly men." Sonnet pouted.  
  
Yuri smiled and stifled a giggle. Even though she was completely angry, Sonnet could still find something funny.  
  
"Don't listen to them. They don't know anything. Don't let it get to you so much." Yuri said, clearing the table.  
  
Sonnet eyed her carefully. "Got any advice I can actually use" She said, pouting some more.  
  
"That's the best you're going to get out of me. Why don't you go get your mind off of it? Go outside and train a little. It's a beautiful day."  
  
Sonnet just sighed. "I don't feel like training or going outside."  
  
"Well, I guess you can just go rewrap the bandages on our little crippled friend over there?" Yuri said, pointing to the door where Miroku was.  
  
"Okay. Fine." Sonnet got up and grabbed the bandages. She went inside the room and began to change the bandages as she planned her revenge.  
  
'Let's see, death would be to good for them. Whatever I do to them, I need to make it long and painful.' Sonnet dreamed of choking them to death, not paying attention to what she was doing. Before she knew it, she had accidentally wrapped his entire head, and there was strange noises coming from his mouth. Sonnet felt a little burst of happiness. 'Fixing him and my mother up together will get my mind off of those jerks' She thought happily as she quickly unwrapped his head. She came face to face with the most violet eyes she had every seen.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dream Sequence Miroku stood in the woods, with cherry blossoms falling all around him. He picked one up, and held it between his fingers  
  
"I.I thought you loved me."  
  
Miroku turned around to find Sango, standing there, looking exactly like she did all those years ago. Tears were threatening to fall from her pretty face.  
  
"I do Sango! I really do! Just let me explain!" Miroku pleaded, trying to run up to. But he never seemed to move.  
  
Sango just stood there, with a deep look of.regret? "Good-bye" She whispered. She turned around and walked out of the woods. "No! Sango! Please! Don't leave me again! Sango!" Miroku couldn't believe he had lost her again. He sat down, defeated, when a bright light came from the opposite direction that Sango came from. He moved toward it. He almost got there when-  
  
End Dream Sequence !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku groggily opened his eyes, only to be staring in a white cloth. A bandage covered his whole head, and he started to panic. He heard a voice mutter something that sounded like "Shit" and he felt the bandage unroll from his head.  
  
When the bandage came off his eyes, he gasped.  
  
'No. It can't be.' He thought, as he stared at the little girl in front of him with a look of shock.  
  
'She looks exactly like Sango.' Yes, the little girl had the same kind of face and hair as Sango. She also had a look on her face that told she was getting angry.  
  
Sonnet was getting angry. What was this guy, stupid or something? He's just been staring at her for what seems to be forever. Sonnet cleared her voice. "Um, hi?"  
  
The guy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He finally closed his mouth, and just stared with a look of confusion on his face. "Where am I?" He finally asked.  
  
Sonnet grabbed the bandages and stood up. "Your in my house. You were attacked by a cat youkai, and hit your head. I nursed you back to health. Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she saw his mouth open again.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine." 'God! She even sounds like Sango! Could she be her daughter?' He thought as he saw her roll her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. You can stay here for a while. If your hungry, Yuri's in the kitchen, and she'd be happy to make you whatever you want. Right now you should try to rest, okay?" Sonnet reached the door.  
  
"Wait!" Miroku screamed. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl turned. "Sonnet" She said as she closed the door.  
  
**********  
  
Was it her, or did that guy seem a little.off? I mean, he just woke up from a day's sleep after being attacked from a demon with a serious wound to his head, and all he asks is 'What's your name?'  
  
'I'll have to keep and eye on him, to make sure he's okay for mom.' She thought as entered the kitchen.  
  
"He's awake, Yuri?" Sonnet said, handing her the bandages.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Sonnet thought a moment before answering. "As well as to be expected." She grabbed her daggers and went outside. "I'll be out training. The guy might come out for something to eat later. Bye."  
  
Sonnet walked outside to the training grounds. What was this feeling inside of her? Was it. disappointment? He was so cute, and then he has to go ruin her perspective of him by opening his mouth. Just like any other guy. 'You know your not being fair.' A voice inside her head spoke.  
  
'Yeah,' said another one. ' This guy just woke up out of a coma, and your already making decisions on how he acts. He may not be the same, perverted, brain dead loser like all the other ones. Just give him a chance.'  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't gang up on me like that. I go in later and talk to him." Sonnet said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Just leave me alone and let me train!" Sonnet grabbed her dagger and flew it at the dummy, only grazing it's leg.  
  
'Crap'  
It was starting to get dark, so Sonnet decided she'd go in and cut training a little short. She was outside the house when she heard a "Hentai!" scream and a loud thud.  
  
She rushed inside to find Yuri holding a frying pan, looking very red and angry, and Lyn sitting on the table, looking very amused. The new guy was on the ground, with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Yuri!" Screamed Sonnet, helping the guy up. "you just about knocked him back into a coma."  
  
"Well he deserved it. He just touched me!" Yuri screeched putting the pan down. She picked it back up when the guy started to get up again.  
  
He spoke. "Forgive me for being rude. I just couldn't control myself. You are so beautiful." He got on his knees. "Would you do me the honor and please bear my child?"  
  
Everything was quiet for a second. Then, two hands came out and smacked him hard in the head.  
  
Sonnet was trying to control himself. 'Give him a chance. Give him a chance.' She chanted over and over again as the guy got back up.  
  
She stared at him with angry eyes. "So, you just go around and ask random woman if they would bear you a child." She asked as he sat down next to Lyn.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. But only the pretty ones. And the ones old enough." He looked over at Lyn. "Why hello there. What's your name?"  
  
The girl giggled. "Lyn."  
  
"What a pretty name. I'm Miroku. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand shook hands with Lyn.  
  
Sonnet didn't know what to think. First he acts all like a pervert, touching Yuri when, as far as she could tell, he didn't even know his name. The he asks like a father to Lyn, complementing her on her name.  
  
'At least he was honest about being a pervert.' The optimistic voice in her head pleaded. 'Most guys would have denied the obvious.'  
  
'One things for sure,' thought Sonnet as she watched Miroku attempt to apologize to Yuri. 'We have a true con man on our hands.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku looked at the Sonnet at of the corner of his eyes. Yes, she was still staring at him with that look in her eyes. ' The same look Sango would give me after I would touch her.' Miroku couldn't help but think. He shook his head. As far as he could tell, Yuri was Sonnet's mother.  
  
They were all sitting at the table eating a delicious meal that Yuri had cooked. The air was thick, and the only one smiling was Lyn, who was staring at Miroku. Sonnet decided she needed to get some information on this guy.  
  
"So," she started, cutting herself a piece of the meat. "What was a monk doing traveling all by himself in the woods so early in the morning?" She started at him hard.  
  
Miroku knew he was dealing with fire. " I had just stopped at a nearby inn to get some rest, and then decided to continue on my travels."  
  
"What are you traveling for?" Sonnet asked.  
  
"I sense evil spirits and get rid of them all around." Miroku said.  
  
"Why do you travel alone?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "I have not had the honor of children yet. It seems no one wants to bear my child."  
  
'Wonder why.' Thought Sonnet. Out loud she said, "Why did you leave so early from the inn?"  
  
"I have many places to be. I decided to get an early start."  
  
"But you just said all you do is travel around, aimlessly. Why would you need to go somewhere?"  
  
"Sonnet!" Yuri cried. "You're being very rude to our guest! Apologize right now!" Miroku held up his hand. "It's no need, Lady Yuri. She has the right to ask questions if she wants to. She is only trying to find out if I'm trustworthy or not." He looked right at Sonnet. "And the answer is yes. I can be trusted." Miroku excused himself from the table, saying he would be going to sleep now.  
  
Sonnet was stunned. Her views would about him kept changing. First, he does something and she hates him. Then he goes and says something like that, and now she thinks he may actually be a good candidate for mom.  
  
'He doesn't mind a girl with a mouth.' Sonnet thought, as she waved good- bye to Yuri and Lyn. 'That means he still has a chance.' She got into bed. 'I'll still have to keep an eye on him. Mom wouldn't want an unfaithful partner.' She yarned as she fell asleep, for the first time thinking she may have found the one for her mom.  
  
End  
  
After I go on, I want to get one thing strait. I would never have a daughter fall in love with her father, even if they don't know each other yet. Gross. This is purely a Sango/Miroku romance.  
  
*Thanks for reviewing! They really boost my confidence, and I get really giddy when I read a new review. Please keep it up.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
*Sorry, I said Sonnet and Miroku would bond this chapter, but it didn't work out. I'm writing by chapters, and so I don't know how each chapter will turn out. Sorry!  
  
Now they get together and bond. In a daughter, father way! Not a lover way. Gross. 


	4. A Little Revenge Can Be Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . Phooey  
  
Chapter 4 A Little Revenge Can Be Bonding  
Sonnet woke up early the next morning. The sun was barley coming out as she made her way to the top of the cliff/hill in the front of her house. She was surprised to see someone already there.  
  
"Miroku?" She asked, as he turned around to face her. He was wearing his newly sewn robes, that Yuri had cleaned and fixed for him. "Shouldn't you be resting? I mean, you're still healing, and you should try and rest for a while. Wouldn't want you getting hurt or anything." 'Not before mom sees you, anyhow.' She silently added.  
  
Miroku just smiled at her. "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life, have I?"  
  
"You're welcome, but I really think you should go rest right no-" Sonnet stopped. "Hey, wait a minute. How did you know I saved your life? I never told you."  
  
"Ah. So you did save my life!"  
  
"Yeah I did but." Now Sonnet was really confused. Why would he assume she saved him? After all, she was just a girl.  
  
"Your wondering why I assumed you were the one who saved me, aren't you?" Miroku said, clearing enjoying her look of confusion.  
  
Sonnet was starting to get pissed. 'Man, I am easy to read!' She thought angrily, glaring at him as he smiled.  
  
"Yeah" She croaked, still staring at him with hard eyes. "Usually people think woman aren't good for anything except to cook and clean."  
  
Miroku sighed, staring at the clear lake. "When I was younger, I traveled with two of the most strongest woman out there, both mentally and physically. I have learned not to underestimate what woman can do." He turned back to Sonnet. "You remind me a lot of them, especially the way you talk with out fear of what others might think. That's important in a woman, I think."  
  
Sonnet couldn't believe what he just said. Could she have actually found a man worthy enough for her mother? A man would have to be understanding enough to realize that women were people too, and Miroku seemed like he did. But Sonnet wasn't just going to except him like that. She still didn't know that much about him, so she'd just have to make him stick around longer.  
  
"Also," Miroku started, reaching in one of his robe pockets, "I found this by your door." He pulled out one of her daggers. "I can't imagine just any little girl would keep this in her room. Only a really strong one." He twirled it around his finger, as if teasing her to grab it out of his hand.  
  
"You went in my room!?" Screeched Sonnet, as she made a dive for her weapon. Miroku pulled it out of the way and put the dagger above his head as Sonnet kept jumping up and down, trying reach it. "What are you, some kind of sick pervert?"  
  
"Hey don't blame me. YOU didn't tell me where anything was. Besides, I thought I could try and fix it."  
  
Sonnet put a knee in his stomach. She grabbed her dagger as he keeled over.  
  
"Fix it? What's wrong with it?" Sonnet asked as she turned it over, trying to find the problem.  
  
Miroku straightened up, trying to catch his breath. "Well, nothing's wrong with it, per say. It's just your much stronger than that. You need to keep improving your weapon if you want to improve as a fighter. Also, if you improve one of your weapons, your others skills will grow as well."  
  
Sonnet was starting to get angry. Again. "Who are you to tell me what I need to do and not do. You haven't even seen me fight yet!" She screamed. "Also, how do I know your just a weakling. For all I know, you could know nothing about fighting. I mean, you were about to get eaten by that youkai before I came around and saved your butt. Why should I listen to you?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Such language for a child."  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Screamed Sonnet, stomping her foot in a very childlike manner. "And I'm going to kick your ass in a fighting contest!" Sonnet turned around and starting walking toward the training grounds. "Follow me." She spat.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself. 'Wow, she is very temperamental' he thought as he calmly followed behind her. He kept hearing her mutter things like "Last time I ever do something nice," and "He thinks he so damn smart"  
  
Miroku stared at the back of her head, marveling on how completely similar she and Sango acted. 'But Sonnet is Yuri's daughter, right?' He thought as they entered the blacksmith shop. 'Then again, I never heard her call Yuri 'mom' before. I'll have to ask her about that.' Sonnet walked out the second door to the field and slammed the door right in Miroku's face. 'Later' He thought, rubbing his nose and reopening the door.  
  
Sonnet walked out into the field with to long poles. She threw one to Miroku, and got in fighting stance.  
  
Miroku looked over the pole. It wasn't sharp enough to kill anybody, but it would hurt like hell if you got hit by it.  
  
"Stop stalling and fight." Sonnet yelled as she took a hard swing at him. Miroku blocked it, and took a step back. Sonnet didn't miss a beat. She kept striking, twirling the pole around her fingers. Miroku just kept blocking her strikes easily, watching her as she tried to hit him.  
  
"You're trying to hard to win." Said Miroku. "Just concentrate."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Screamed Sonnet as she drew back for another strike.  
  
'What's happening?' Thought Sonnet, as she figured out that her strikes weren't hurting him. 'I'm not laying a thing on him!' She tried to hit lower, desperate to win.  
  
Miroku blocked it. Barely. 'Whoh! I might lose something important if I don't end this soon.' He thought. When Sonnet went in for another hard blow, Miroku let her fall forward as he took her feet out from under her. He put the edge of his pole on her black, declaring him the winner.  
  
'I.lost?' Thought Sonnet as she tried to get up. 'But I never lose. Except to mom, but that's different.' She finally managed to get up, and sat on the grass, glaring at Miroku.  
  
"What, are you going to sulk now?" Asked Miroku, taking a seat next to her on the grass.  
  
"No." Said Sonnet, trying not to sulk in front of him.  
  
Sonnet moved her eyes to an interesting piece of grass as Miroku stared at her.  
  
'So much like Sango. Even her fighting style matches hers.' He cleared his voice.  
  
"You know you're a great fighter." Miroku said slowly, hoping she wouldn't take what he was about to say the wrong way. "But you fight a little bit.reckless." He paused for effect. "You know, when I was younger, I met a lot of interesting people. I even traveled with a few of them. One of them I remember quite well, a hanyou named Inuyasha."  
  
"You traveled with a real hanyou before?" Sonnet asked, suddenly interested in his story. " But I thought they didn't exist anymore."  
  
"Yes, they still exist, only they're pretty rare. The one I knew was part dog demon, part human, and he had one of the biggest tempers ever. Well, he always fought better when someone he cared about was in danger, mainly because he would just think more about the decisions he was making. Instead of just rushing into things and getting beat, he thought things out a little more than usual. He saved all are lives many times."  
  
"Wow." Said Sonnet, eagerly listening to Miroku. "I think I would like this Inuyasha guy. Hey, did you travel a lot before you came here?" She asked.  
  
Miroku looked surprised. He thought she was going to get all mad and defensive again. Sonnet looked up at him, ready to hear more.  
  
"Well, like I said, I traveled with some of very interesting people in my day." Miroku said, praying he wouldn't get on her bad side again. "There was a dog demon, a miko, a cub kistune, and a beautiful huntress."  
  
Sango greeted Li as he came into the village.  
  
"Thanks for arriving so fast. There are a lot more demons than expected here, and more people are injured here than I can handle." Sango said, walking up to him.  
  
"No problem." Said Li, jumping off his horse. "Glad I could be of service. The others will be here soon. They told me to go ahead." He gave Sango a little hug. " Just want to let you know, your daughter was begging to let me take her with me. That was, of course, before she saved that other guy from a youkai and turned her cute match making charms on him."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "I'd hardly call them cute. More like unbelievably annoying. I feel sorry for the poor man. I wonder if he'll get out alive."  
  
"Wouldn't bet on it." Li said, walking over with Sango to put his horse away. "I pretty sure she thinks I'm stupid or something because I haven't fallen for her little tricks."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Sango. "She's a little to cocky for her own good." They reached the barn, and Li put his horse inside. "How are things going with Yuri?" She finally asked, eager to hear of any love blooming between her two best friends.  
  
Li sighed. "She still doesn't know I exist." He looked really sad. Then he suddenly got an angry look on his face. "And I didn't like the way that monk looked when I told him a beautiful woman nursed him back to help. I hope he doesn't try anything while I'm gone. That's why I was a little reluctant to come." He stopped when he noticed Sango wasn't walking with him anymore. He turned around to find her standing a few feet behind him, frozen.  
  
Sango couldn't believe it. "M-monk? What monk?"  
  
Li was confused. He didn't know if that was a look of surprise or panic on her face. Or both. "Um, the monk that Sonnet saved from the cat youkai. I only talked to him for a little bit while Sonnet was out, but he acted just as cocky as her." His eyes darkened a little. "I got the feeling he was going to try and hit on Yuri."  
  
'Miroku!' Sango instantly thought as soon as she heard the word 'monk'. 'But why would he be over there?' She took a deep breath. 'Okay, breath. Stay calm. I bet there are a lot of perverted monks out there. Right?' She asked herself.  
  
'Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that.' The smart part of her head said.  
  
"Uh." 'cough' "What did he look like?" Sango said, trying to calm herself. Even she wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.  
  
Li looked at her strangely. "Well, he had short hair, pulled in a ponytail in the back of his head, and he wore monks clothes and he carried a long, gold staff." He scratched his head. "I think." He looked back at Sango, who seemed to have opened her mouth even farther in shock. "Um, Sango, I think they want us to go get ready now."  
  
Sango wasn't paying attention; she was too lost in her own thought. 'Oh my God! It is Miroku. Does he know? Does she know? Oh crap. Oh crap. I should have told her!'  
  
She pulled herself together when Li started shaking her. "Hmm? Oh, yes, the demons. Okay, let's go."  
  
Sango sprinted to the cabin. Li stood at her as if she had gone crazy. Shaking his head he followed her.  
  
'I have to get back soon! We need to exterminate the demons, and get out of hear fast. Oh, I don't know if Sonnet will ever forgive me.'  
  
Sango was interrupted by the old miko of the village running up to her.  
  
"They're attacking us now!" She screamed.  
  
"What! Who is?"  
  
"The demons! They're here!"  
  
"But backup hasn't arrived yet!" Li said, catching up to them. Screams could be heard from the village market. Sango and Li broke out in a sprint. When they got to the market, it was a gruesome sight.  
  
Demons, everywhere. Attacking women and child, while the men were standing with their weapons, with a mix of confusion and terror on their faces.  
  
'This wasn't suppose to happen!' Sango thought frantically as she watched the horrible scene unleash from around her. "Come on Li! We have to fight!" She screamed as she grabbed her boomerang.  
  
"But we're going to lose! We can't possibly beat all of them!"  
  
"We have to try." Sango said, sounding like she knew Li was right. Only one thought entered her mind before going out to battle, and she screamed it to Li.  
  
"Tell Sonnet I love her."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"So, is Yuri your mother?" Miroku finally asked as he helped Sonnet with her reaction time.  
  
It was already late in the day, and Sonnet and Miroku have been practicing all day. After his stories, he decided to help Sonnet train for the rest of the day. He admited it, he was even having fun with this little girl. She wasn't shy at all, something he couldn't help but compare to Sango.  
  
'Sango was so shy when it came to talking to anyone she didn't know.' He thought earlier as he listened to Sonnet tell her story, talking really fast and using lots of arm motions. 'I don't think this girl even knows what shy is.'  
  
He found that he kept doing that throughout the day. Comparing Sonnet and Sango, Sango to Sonnet, trying to figure who Sonnet really was and if she had anything to do with Sango.  
  
He found himself asking the question that had been on his mind all day.  
  
"What?" Sonnet asked, taking off the protection mask from her face that she was using.  
  
"I said 'Is Yuri you're mother?'" Miroku repeated.  
  
"Yuri?" Sonnet looked surprised. 'Oh, I guess I never did tell him about my plan.'  
  
"No, Yuri's not my mother, she's more like my sister. My mother's not here right now, she helping another village." She looked at coyly. "I'm sure you'll like her, though, when you get to meet her."  
  
"What about your father? Is he over with your mother?" Miroku asked, uncertainly.  
  
"My father," Sonnet started with clenched teeth. "Isn't with us anymore."  
  
"Oh, is he dead?"  
  
"I wish." Sonnet took a seat on the grass. Miroku followed her. "No, the bastards still alive. He left me and my mom before I was born. That jerk."  
  
Sonnet wasn't sure why she was just opening up to this guy. She never talked about 'the bastard', not even Yuri, and yet she spilling her feelings to this monk she had only known for a day?  
  
But, at the same time, it felt right. It felt like she could trust him. She didn't know why, but he was the first guy that she didn't feel like she had to act all tough around or else she would get walked on. He actually understood.  
  
She continued. "My mom was probably hit the worst. She never talks about him, not even to me. But that's ok. I don't want to know what he did to get her so sad."  
  
She looked up at Miroku, who was staying silently at her, telling her to continue. She went on."  
  
"The bastard has made life for us not so easy, even though he's never been around. You should she how villages treat unmarried woman, especially one with a child who does men's work." Sonnet smiled sadly, recalling some memories. "I remember one time we got chased out of a village for telling people we knew how to make weapons. Another, we had rocks thrown at us for me not having a right father. That was all before we came to this village and set up a blacksmith shop, but I still remember. I was only 5 or 6 at the time."  
  
Miroku looked stunned. 'A child shouldn't have to go through all that. What kind of person would throw at a little girl and hr mother just because she doesn't have a father.' "How is your life here?" He asked.  
  
"Not terribly bad. They still talk behind our backs and stuff, but they don't throw rocks at us anymore, if that's what you mean." 'At least, not so much.' Thought Sonnet silently. "The worst thing is having already pathetic people make fun of us."  
  
"What do you mean?" "Well, yesterday, for example. I was down by the lake, minding my own business, when these men behind the rock start saying some means things about my mom. I still haven't planned my revenge yet."  
  
"Why don't you just go challenge them to a fight? I'm sure you can beat them. Not many people can beat you."  
  
Sonnet scowled. "Of course I can beat a couple weaklings like them!" She shouted. She calmed herself. "The whole village knows I can beat just about anybody. But nobodies going to say yes to my challenge. They're stupid, but not that stupid."  
  
"Well," Miroku started out slowly. "Maybe we can change it so they will say yes to a challenge made by you."  
  
"Do I hear a plan coming along?" Sonnet asked eagerly. "Because tell me if you do! I want to it too!"  
  
"Okay, so here's what we do." Miroku whispered in her ear as he told her the plan forming in his head.  
  
They got up and went to go get ready.  
  
"Come one, come all, to the strongest man on earth!" Shouted Miroku, standing in the center of the market. People started crowding around him, trying to see what was going on.  
  
Miroku stood on a pedestal, with a huge cart behind him. "This man can defeat anyone! Cowards please stay back, because this man can smell fear. If you think you are man enough to fight, then come on!"  
  
Nobody stepped forward.  
  
"There is a prize for anyone who can defeat my champion, and I'll even let you go in more than one guy. Up to three, for whoever is brave enough to fight him!"  
  
Still no one stepped forward.  
  
"Which ones are they?" Whispered Miroku to Sonnet, who was in the cart.  
  
"Umm," Sonnet tried to see thought the mask that was on her head. "Over there! On the far right."  
  
"You, three sirs! Would you like to take a chance at my champion? Or are you afraid all three of you will get defeated by one man?" Miroku said, pointing at the three guys who were at the lake yesterday.  
  
"Uhh." They stated dumbly. "What does he look like?" They asked as the whole crowd's eyes went to them.  
  
"A fair question. Why don't we show everyone what the greatest fighter in the world looks like!" Miroku opened the cart, and everyone looked forward in great anticipation.  
  
Out popped this midget person, wearing a long mask and little armor.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"THAT's the greatest fighter in the world?" Said one man, laughing his head off. "My dog is bigger than that."  
  
"I can't believe you're afraid to go against that." Said a pretty lady, slapping the back of one of the three men. "Okay, we'll fight." Said the leader of the men. "What's the prize?"  
  
"You're find that all out if you beat him." Miroku said, turning towards his champion with a blindfold in hand. "And to make it all the more interesting, I will now blind my champion."  
  
"We never talked about this." Hissed Sonnet through the mask.  
  
"You want them to be utterly embarrassed, right?" Miroku hissed back.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll win." He turned back to the three men, and handed them each a pole. "Ready? Fight!"  
  
Sonnet grabbed her pole and turned to fight them.  
  
All and all, it was a pretty pitiful fight. Sonnet beat all of them with one blow. They laid on the ground, unconscious and beaten.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Screamed Sonnet, ripping off he mask.  
  
'GASP!' went everyone in the crowd.  
  
Sonnet danced around. "You got beat by a gi -r-l! You got beat by a gi-r- l!" She chanted over and over again.  
  
After the whole crowd finished laughing at the men, Miroku and Sonnet made their way over to her house.  
  
"That was great!" Sonnet said, still laughing. "Thanks so much, Miroku! I couldn't have done it without you!" She gave Miroku a big hug.  
  
"No problem. Sometimes people need to be taught a good lesson. Besides, I got to flirt with the other girls while you were doing your victory dance. Do you mind me staying with you for another night?"  
  
"No problem." Said Sonnet still smiling. 'He is totally perfect for mom! Well, except for his little flirting problem, but that can be fixed once he meets mom.'  
  
Sonnet was so wrapped up, she didn't even see the men at her door dressed in demon exterminator clothes until she was right at her door.  
  
"Sonnet!" One of them yelled.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Asked Sonnet. She suddenly stopped smiling as the man walked up to her.  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news." The man started off slowly, looking sad. "The village your mother went to, went under a surprise attack by youkai before we could get there."  
  
"But.everyone's alright, aren't they?" Sonnet asked, finding it hard to breath.  
  
The man shook his head. "We could only save a few of them, but."  
  
"What about my mom!" Screamed Sonnet, trying not to let the tears fall.  
  
The man looked down on her, his eyes filled with pity. "I'm sorry, we couldn't find her. We had to leave before the demons to come back. The whole town was in ruins."  
  
"So you just left everyone there!" Screamed Sonnet, unable to control herself any longer. "YOU COWARDS!"  
  
The man stayed calm. "You have to understand, there was nothing we could do. We weren't ready to attack so many of them."  
  
"No, you understand! My MOTHER is back there, and she could still be alive!" Sonnet said, as tears were steaming down her face.  
  
'I find it very unlikely she would still be alive, Sonnet." The man said, slowly. "I'm sorry, but your mother is dead."  
  
"NOOO!" Screeched Sonnet, crumbling to the ground.  
  
End ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to get this story out! Don't worry, Sango's not dead. I would never do that.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. Please keep reviewing!  
  
I'm having a little trouble picturing how Sango and Miroku broke up. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me!  
  
I'm going to start my new fic, 'If Looks Could Kill' on paper. The summary will be available at my page thing, but I need to know what's Naraku's human name spelled. I can't figure it out. It's like Onmigumi, or something. Please tell if you know.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Sonnet and Miroku embark on a dangerous mission to save Sango. Please review! 


	5. Don't Get Excited! Just An Update!

Author Update:  
  
Thank you, for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me. This is just a little update, to say things that I keep forgetting in my story, or things that the network messed up on.  
  
1) I am so sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I suck at that. Just try and fill in the things that don't make to much sense on your own.  
  
2) Sonnet and Miroku won't fall in love, don't worry. That would be really gross.  
  
3) Sometimes when I put a long line (like this______________)to signify a change in scene, it might not show up. Not my fault, but still I'm really sorry! Example would be in the fourth chapter, when it switched from Sonnet and Miroku talking to Sango greetingLi Also When I want to put three periods in a row, it doesn't show up on the network. Sorry!  
  
4) Do you know how you read things on your computer, and it seems really good, and then you print it out and you reread the final copy and it sucks? That's what it's like right now. I read it the final copy, and I find out I rushed too much, or left out a key word. Sorry! I'll try and add more detail! Thanks for the all the help!  
  
5) In case anyone was wondering, Sonnets daggers are the same thing that Jennifer Garner used in 'Dare Devil'. I didn't know what the name of it is called, so I just call them daggers  
  
6) I have no idea how I should have Sango and Miroku break up. You know, back before Sonnet was born. If nobody gives me a good idea, and if I can't think of anything soon, I just won't put anything in and leave it to your imaginations.  
  
Thank you again for the reviews. I know I keep repeating myself, but I can't help it. The next chapter might take awhile; I'm happening a little writer's block. But I'll get it out as soon as I can! Thanks for being so patient! 


	6. Life As a Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Phooey.  
  
Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! Special thanks to Bluebell, hikari, and The Spider for telling me the name of Sonnet's weapon. It might be a little confusing to call them that in the story, since I've never heard of them, so I'll just continue calling them daggers. Thanks again to you guys and everyone who has reviewed!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sonnet woke up the next day, feeling very uncomfortable. She looked down at herself and tried to remember why she went to sleep with all her armor still on. Suddenly, the events that had happened yesterday hit her and she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
'Mom, you can't be dead. You just can't.' Sonnet silently cried to herself, as she laid her head back against her pillow. She heard voices outside her door, and quickly shut her eyes, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything right now.  
  
Yuri came in with some food, and sat it next to her bed. "Poor child." She whispered, before walking out and closing the door.  
  
Sonnet sat up again. She hated it when people pitted her, because it felt like it was a sign of weakness. The tears stopped as she thought about her situation rationally. 'Mom is the strongest person I know. They said they couldn't find her body, so there still might be a chance she's alive!'  
  
Sonnet got out of bed, deciding what she must do. In the kitchen she found Miroku and Yuri, sitting down and keeping their voices quiet. They looked up when they was Sonnet rush in.  
  
"I'm going to go find her." Sonnet said in a rush. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Yuri opened her mouth, like she was going to object, but Miroku put his hand up to signal for her to stop.  
  
"Of course you're going to go find her." Miroku said. "You wouldn't be a fighter if you didn't."  
  
Sonnet gaped at him. "You mean you're going to let me go rescue her?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Yes, and I'm going to go with you." He stood up. "We should go get ready, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Oh, no. I can't let you risk your lif-"  
  
"No. You can't travel alone. I won't let you. We're either going together, or not at all." Miroku said in a very fatherly way, folding his arms.  
  
Sonnet smiled brightly. "Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're the best!"  
  
"No problem. Just promise me you'll listen to everything I say, okay? I've been on rescue missions before, and things go wrong when the people working together aren't in tune with each other."  
  
"Okay!" Sonnet said, still smiling. She didn't think he would want to go with her. I mean, they had only met a few days ago, and yeah they actually seemed to get along pretty well, but why was he risking his life for someone he didn't even know? 'That is strange.' Sonnet thought, starting to have doubts about him. 'No, don't go get all paranoid now, Sonnet. You trust him.'  
  
Yuri got up from the table. "Well, as it seems like I'm not going to talk anybody out of this, I guess I'll go pack the food."  
  
"Thanks Yuri." Sonnet suddenly remembered something. "Hey, what about the people they managed to save from the village? Where are they?"  
  
"They used your shop as a healing place." Yuri said packing the food. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Li is there, thank God. He's injured pretty injured, but they say he'll be alright."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him. Can you pack my daggers for me, Miroku?"  
  
"Sure. Don't be to long. We want to get to the other village before dark." Miroku said, grabbing her daggers.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't"  
  
'So she's Sango's daughter.' Thought Miroku as he watched her run toward her shop.  
  
Miroku had stayed up for a long time, watching and making sure she was going to be all right. He had stayed by her bed for most of the night. When she had finally stopped crying in her sleep, Miroku had went to the kitchen to get something to eat, only to find Yuri there with some tea. She had told him she was worry about both Sonnet and Li, and that she couldn't sleep. They had spent the night talking, with Yuri keeping an eye on his hands, when Miroku asked if she knew anything about Sonnet's mother.  
  
"Of course I do." Yuri had said, pouring him some tea. "She helped me and Lyn out when we needed it most, and if it hadn't been for her, we would have died. Sango was really the most generous person I have ever known."  
  
Miroku choked on the swig of tea he had just taken a sip of. "S-Sango?" He got out, coughing.  
  
Yuri looked at him strangely. "Yeah, Sonnet's mother, the town's demon exterminator. She actually did a lot more than kill demons. She made weapons, and trained almost all the men on how to fight. She did so much, and I know Sonnet looked up to her more than anything." She looked down at her cup, with a sad expression on her face. "I really hope she's alright."  
  
"Sango" Miroku whispered, lost in thought. 'You've been here all this time. And you had a girl.' He felt his heart break as he turned back to Yuri. He had to know something. "Did you ever meet Sonnet's father?" He gripped the edge of his chair, waiting for her answer.  
  
Yuri looked surprised by his sudden question. "Um, no, I never have. I met Sonnet and her mother a few years ago, and he wasn't with them. Sonnet says he left when she was really little, but she doesn't know that for sure. Sango never really talked about Sonnet's father, and I never felt it was my place to pry."  
  
'So whose Sonnet's father?' Wondered Miroku, as he looked down at his cup. He couldn't believe she had a child with somebody else. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Yuri, looking at him curiously.  
  
"What?" Miroku said, snapping to attention. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." He said, with a forced smile. Then he went back to his thoughts.  
  
He thought about it long and hard. He concluded that he had two choices. He could either leave tonight, and probably never see Sonnet or Sango again. Or, he could go and try to find Sango, because he knew she wasn't dead, and maybe if she took him back, he could treat Sonnet as his own child.  
  
It was no contest. He knew he had to find Sango again. After ten years thinking he could live without her, he knew he had his chance to set things strait. Or at least try to.  
  
And as for Sonnet, he already thought of her as his daughter. He had only known her for less than three days, but already he loved everything about her. Her strength, her spirit. He couldn't think of anyone he would rather have as a daughter.  
  
'If only she really was my daughter.' Thought Miroku sadly, as he packed his own bag for the trip. 'Well, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to have children with Sango once I save her.' Miroku's pervertedness had taken over his brain, and he was lost in his fantasy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Li!" Sonnet yelled, running into her shop. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I've been better." Li said, smiling weakly. He winced painfully as he tried to sit up.  
  
Sonnet looked him over. He had bruises all over his face and arms, and his whole chest was covered in bandages. All and all, he looked terrible.  
  
"What happened?" Sonnet asked, sitting at the end of his bed. Li stared in space. " I don't know. It all happened so fast. First we were just getting ready and waiting for backup to arrive, and than all these demons came out of nowhere and started attacking the villagers. We tried to stop them, but there were just too many.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."  
  
"I'm not. You would have gotten hurt too. Like I said, there were to many of them for us to handle." Li said.  
  
Sonnet nodded, though under normal circumstances she probably would have argued with him. But she didn't have the time right now. "Li, did you see what happened to my mother? I mean, is see. did she." she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
Li shook his head. "We got separated, and I didn't see what happened to her before I got knocked out. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh." Sonnet said. Secretly, that was what she wanted to hear. 'He didn't say she was dead. There's still a chance!'  
  
Li stared at her. "You're going to go after her, aren't you?"  
  
Sonnet stared right back at him. "Yes, I am."  
  
Li smiled. "I would be doing the exact same thing if I were in your position. Good luck, Sonnet."  
  
Sonnet smiled too. "Thank you. Get better soon."  
  
As she was walking back to her house, she ran into Lyn who was carrying a handful of bright, colorful flowers. "Hi Sonnet! I was bringing these to Li, to try and make him feel better. Do you want one?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks Lyn. I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days." Sonnet said, taking the flower.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go save my mother."  
  
"Oh! Okay! Well, have fun!" Lyn said giggling, as she ran to the shop.  
  
Sonnet stared at the flower. She thought of how young and full carefree Lyn was.  
  
'I wish I could be that innocent.' Thought Sonnet, as she walked toward her house. 'Just once.'  
  
She met Miroku outside. "Ready?" Sonnet smiled sadly. "Yeah."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango woke up with a jerk. She felt a sharp pain on her arm, and she tried to figure out where she was.  
  
She looked up and saw she was riding in a cart filled with other cramped bodies, and that every single one of them, including her, had their arms tried behind their backs.  
  
"Look over there." She heard a voice from behind her. "One of them's awake."  
  
She turned to find her staring in the eyes of a hideous looking demon.  
  
"I thought you said you hit them with the sleeping gas. I thought they were supposed to be out until we got to the village." The equally bad-looking demon next to him said.  
  
The first demon smiled wickedly. "She must be a strong one. I'm glad she's awake. I've been awfully bored with only you to talk to, and I could use some fun."  
  
Sango's eyes widened with fear as she understood what he meant. He opened the cart and started to advance toward her.  
  
"Hey Trike! Don't hurt the merchandise. The Leader doesn't want any damaged goods."  
  
"Oh, alright." The one called Trike said, looking like a little boy who had just lost his candy. A little ugly boy. "I'll be seeing you later if you don't get sold." He said, winking at her.  
  
Sango stared back in disgust. 'There slave catchers!' She thought wildly. 'I've been kidnapped by slave catchers!'  
  
She tried to mask her fear, as she looked around the cart that was her prison. She was with about twenty or thirty other people, of all types from the village. All of them were still knocked out, with peaceful looks on their faces.  
  
'They won't be so peaceful when they wake up.' Thought Sango grimly, as she looked outside the cart. They seemed to be traveling on what looked like a mountain. 'Oh, no. Please don't let us be in the Western Lands. Because if we are.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the voices of the two demons.  
  
"We were lucky to hit that village when we did. That demon village we are about to go to would have been mad if we only came with the few people we managed to get before we hit that jackpot." The really ugly demon said.  
  
'Demon village!' Sango thought frantically. 'We are in the Western Lands! Shit, shit, shit!'  
  
Suddenly the cart hit a large rock, and Sango hit her head on the roof. She rolled her head back as she was knocked unconscious.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So that's what it's like to be a perverted monk." Sonnet said, as she and Miroku walked in the direction of the village. They had been traveling for the entire day, and talking for most of the way.  
  
"Yep, pretty much." He got a dramatic look on his face. "I'm so misunderstood."  
  
"Yeah right." Sonnet said, rolling her eyes. "Like you have anything to be misunderstood about."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means you're a man, so you don't have anything to be misunderstood about. Everything you do has a logical explanation behind it. Try living as a female demon exterminator. That's a very big misunderstanding altogether."  
  
"Oh really?" Miroku said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sonnet gave him a look. "Of course! We are expected to protect the village, listen and not be heard, cook, clean, make babies.the list goes on!"  
  
"Wow, you do have it hard."  
  
"Of course we do!"  
  
'Silence'  
  
"Well, when you get married, you can beat up your husband into doing some of those things for you." Miroku said, smiling.  
  
Sonnet got an angry look on her face. "Like I'm going to get married."  
  
Miroku looked surprised. "Why wouldn't you?"  
  
Sonnet looked up at him. "Men aren't very reliable. Just look at my father. He left my mom and me. And in case you haven't noticed, I can't cook, I hate cleaning, I never learned how to sew, and I hunt demons. Not exactly wife material for the average guy."  
  
"Well," Miroku said slowly. "You don't deserve an average guy. You deserve someone completely unaverage. Someone who will like you for all those things you can and can't do." He smiled at her. "I know I like you for all those things, and I'm a guy."  
  
Sonnet smiled back at him. "Thanks. But you don't count."  
  
Miroku pretended to look shocked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not planning to marry you." She said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm planning my mom to.' She added silently.  
  
"Oh, of course." Miroku said. "But I still meant what I said." He said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you." Sonnet said, blushing a little. Just a little.  
  
They continued talking as it grew closer to night, and as they reached the attacked village.  
  
"I don't sense any demons." Miroku said, getting into battle mode. They creep closer to the village. "But we better keep our guards up, just in case."  
  
When they reached the walls of the village, they saw a gruesome sight.  
  
Dead bodies, everywhere. Slaughtered parts of men, women, and children were all over the place, and some of them were twisted in the most horrifying way. Sonnet looked at the massacre, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"There's so many of them." She said slowly looking over the village.  
  
Miroku could see Sonnet was about to lose it. 'She shouldn't have to see this. No one should ever have to see this.' He thought. Out loud he said, "Come on Sango. There's another village up ahead that might be intact."  
  
"No. I-I have to stay and see if she is here." She looked over at the decapitated body of a little child.  
  
She ran ahead. 'Please don't be here, mom. Please, PLEASE don't be here.' She prayed as she looked all around.  
  
"Mom!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as tears fell from her eyes. "Mom! Are you here!?"  
  
She looked everywhere. When she reached the edge of the village, she tripped and fell. She landed a pool of blood of a young woman and her child. Both of them only had half of their bodies. She lost it.  
  
She curled up in a little ball and started crying. Big sobs came out of her as she tried to wipe the blood off her face and hands.  
  
'So much blood.' She thought, sobbing.  
  
She felt herself being picked up by strong, reassuring arms.  
  
"I'm here, Sonnet. I'm here." Miroku said, carrying her out of the village. "I'll protect you."  
  
He carried her all the way to the next village, which somehow managed to avoid damage. This time he didn't try to cheat his way into a hotel room. The innkeeper took one look at the worn out monk and the bloody girl in his hands and gave them a room, free of charge. Miroku didn't care if he had to pay her all his money for the room, as long as he got Sonnet somewhere safe.  
  
The innkeeper brought over a wash tub and fresh towels, and Miroku began to wash the blood off of her. When he was all done, he told her to get some sleep. He was surprised to see a small smile on her lips.  
  
"She wasn't there." She whispered. "She's not dead."  
  
"No, she wasn't." Miroku kissed her on the forehead, and got up to leave. "Thank you." Sonnet said, as she closed and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango reawaked when the cart lurched foreword. She opened her eyes to find it was early morning, and that they had stopped at what seemed like a very large village. She found herself not the only one awake, except for the small children. She looked into the eyes of the kidnapped villagers, and found fear in every one of their eyes as they awaited their fate.  
  
They stayed stationary for a few minutes, in which very little was spoken, before one of the earlier demons walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Okay! Everyone out! Come on, no dawdling. We have to get you ready for the sale!" He yelled, motioning everyone to move foreword. "And don't even think about escaping. We have demons everywhere, so you won't get very far at all."  
  
Sango found he was right. Even though she couldn't see any other demons, see could sense them everywhere. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape, weaponless and with her hands tied behind her back.  
  
"Hey you," The demon said, taking a hold of her arm, "We are allowed to keep any slaves that don't sold. If you're still here by the end of this sale, I'll be taking you home." He smiled over her, his eyes looking over her whole body before finally letting go.  
  
Sango tried not to shiver. She didn't know which was worse, being sold to that demon or being sold to another demon.  
  
They herded them into a large hut, where they were separated into men and women groups. Then they took turns standing in front of yet another set of demons, who looked over them deciding how much they were worth.  
  
When it was Sango turn to go up, the demon let out a low whistle.  
  
"Now this one is a beauty." Said the demon on the far left.  
  
"And look what's she's wearing. She must be a demon exterminator." Said another.  
  
"Yeah!" Said the other demon from the cart. "She woke up from the sleeping gas yesterday! She must be a strong one." He pulled out her boomerang. "And she was found with this."  
  
"It's in very good shape." Said the first demon again, fingering the weapon. "We'll give it to the demons that take her." "So how much do you think she's worth?"  
  
"Well give her the highest bidding. With her looks, she defiantly worth it." The demon said, smacking his lips.  
  
Sango shuddered when she was out of view of the judges. She felt powerless. 'I have to find a way to get out of here!' She thought desperately.  
  
After another demon pinned a card on her, she was taken to a room in the very back of the hut. She waited in line until it was her turn, and then another demon put a piece of black cloth around her neck, and chanted some type of incantation.  
  
"There." The demon said finally. "You won't be able to leave this village now."  
  
"What!?" Sango said, speaking for the first time since she was kidnapped.  
  
"That cloth around your neck was dipped in the a medical spring at the edge of this village. That, along with the incantation I just said, doesn't allow the holder to ever leave the village. Sorry, but you're stuck here forever." The female demon said, not sounding very sorry at all as she grabbed the next cloth.  
  
Before Sango could speak again, she was taken to outside of the hut, where all the villagers and more stood like cattle being sold off. She was thrown with the woman in the front of the sale.  
  
There she stood, unable to do anything more. She would never make it out with all these demons around, and decided it was best to try and wait until she was bought, and then try and escape.  
  
The buyers, demons, started walking around, looking at all the human slaves. They looked at her like she was a piece of meat, and she was getting mad.  
  
Nobody bought her, though. They took one look at the card before muttering things like "To much." Or "They're cheaper over there." Sango was glad she was worth to much for these demons.  
  
In the middle of the day, a little girl kitsune came over and pointed to her. "I want her! I want her!" she yelled over and over, pointing at Sango.  
  
Her parents came over. "Are you sure, sweetie?" the woman said. "Wouldn't you like someone closer to your age?"  
  
"No!" The brat yelled, stomping her foot. "You said I could get any slave I wanted, and I want her!" "Well, okay dear." Said the father. "We'll take her."  
  
Sango couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be the slave of this brat? 'My life is trash.' She thought miserably as she was taken with the family.  
  
"Yeah!" Screamed the girl, taking her hand as soon as the bindings were cut off. "We're going to have sooooo much fun together!" She ran with Sango over to an open field where it looked like many children and their slaves where playing. "Okay! Let's play with your big boomerang!"  
  
Sango was given her boomerang, but she knew she couldn't use it. 'I can't kill all these children' she thought. 'They're not bloodthirsty animals, just slave holding demons.'  
  
She took out one of her gas balls, unarmed it, and started playing catch with that. The little girl seemed to be having so much fun, and it reminding her of when Sonnet was younger.  
  
'I hope she doesn't try anything stupid and try to save me.' Thought Sango, still playing the rousing game of catch. Secretly, she knew that was exactly what her Sonnet was going to do, and she feared for her life. 'At least she doesn't know where I am. They'll kill her before she got anywhere close to this place.' She thought unhappily.  
  
After what seemed like hours of tossing the ball, the little girl decided she was bored and went off to the other children show off her new slave.  
  
"Hey Haru," She said in a singsong voice. "Guess who got a knew demon?" She was talking to a little boy, about the same age, who looked surprisingly human. He had long, black hair, with very light brown eyes. Upon closer inspection, she saw tiny claws on his hand.  
  
The one called Haru turned to her. "I don't believe in using beings weaker than us for our own cruel intentions." He said calmly.  
  
"Yeah right!" yelled the little kitsune. "I heard you talking to your brother! You want a slave, it's just your parents won't let you."  
  
The boy smiled, looking fake guilty. "You found me out. Why don't you give me yours, so I could have one? We all know your family is rich enough to buy you another one."  
  
"We got that right." The girl thought it over. "You'll have to give me something for her." She finally said.  
  
Sango couldn't believe it. She was just going to give he away?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well," The girl started slowly. "You have to confess your undying love for me.and you have to give me a kiss!"  
  
'She's going to give me up for a kiss?' Thought Sango angrily.  
  
"Deal." Said the boy. "You have my undying love." Then he gave her a small peck on the cheek. Then he took Sango's hand and made a break for it.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair! Haru!" The girl screamed, breaking into sobs.  
  
"Your lucky I got you out of there." Haru said, giving her a smile. "She would have bored you to death."  
  
Sango felt she could trust him. "I don't think that was very fair, but I thank you." Sango answered back.  
  
"No problem. I really don't believe in having slaves, but that doesn't mean I don't like taking them from people who shouldn't have them. What's your name, by the way?"  
  
"Sango."  
  
"I'm Haru. Nice to meet you. You can stay at my house for a while. My mother won't mind.  
  
As they walked closer to what seemed like a castle, Sango heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.  
  
"Haru! What are you doing? Your father has been looking everywhere for you. He very ma-" The young woman stopped abruptly when she saw them. "Sango?" the girl said in disbeilf.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango replied, in equal disbelief.  
  
"AHHHHH!" They both screamed as the two old friends embraced each other.  
  
'Women.' Haru thought, shaking his head and entering the castle to find his father.  
  
End.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So now Kagome has been introduced, and she has a kid! Inuyasha comes in the next chapter, and there will be a little romance between them.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! Your really helping the story!  
  
Next Chapter: Sango finds out about Kagome's life and Miroku and Sonnet find out where she has been taken. 


	7. Old Friends

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. Phooey. Thanks everyone for reviewing. You've all been great!  
  
As for Miroku calling Sonnet Sango, that was just a slip of the hand. But that could have some possibilities to it. Hmm. Oh well, on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: Old Friends  
  
"So you're saying the demons that attacked the village were slave catchers?" Miroku asked the innkeeper early the next morning.  
  
"Yes. That was the only reason why our village was spared. They already had enough slaves." The innkeeper shuddered. "But rumor has it they're being taken to a demon village over in the Western Lands."  
  
"Western Lands?" Miroku said confusingly. "I've never heard of any village in the Western Lands. Does such a thing exist? "  
  
The innkeeper shook his head. "Yes there is one. They say it's filled with demons who are able to get along together, much like a human village. They keep many slaves, and kill any humans who try to enter. Not that there have been any." He added.  
  
"Until now." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
They turned to find Sonnet already packed with all their stuff, ready to go, and with money in her hands.  
  
"Thank you for letting us use your room." She said, handing him the money. "Now if you excuse us, we are on a mission and must be leaving soon." She bowed and walked toward the door. "Wait, Sonnet!" Miroku yelled, catching up to her. "Are you sure you're ready to go so soon?"  
  
Sonnet looked at him angrily. "My mother is out there, being sold as a slave! There is no to soon. We're already to late!" She picked up her pace.  
  
"Sonnet," Miroku said, trying to clam her down. "This is very dangerous. We have to have a clear a head about this. Are we just going to go in, without a plan?"  
  
"Well," Sonnet stared, "The plan is to get over to that village as quickly as possible, and then come up with a better plan. Don't worry, we'll think of something. And I think I know where this place is. I heard my mom talk about it a few times before."  
  
"What did she say about it?"  
  
"She said if you ever go there, more than likely you will die a slow and painful death." Sonnet was quiet. "If you don't want to go with me, I will understand. It is a dangerous mission, and it's not like you have any ties to this. I won't blame you if you go." She said as she stared up in his eyes.  
  
'So much like Sango.' Miroku thought again, staring at the daughter of the woman he loved. The daughter that wasn't his. He took her hand. "I said I was going to go with you and save your mother, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Don't think you can scare me with a little death mission." He said with a smile.  
  
Sonnet smiled back. "Thank you." She leaned against him as they traveled in a comfortable silence, the morning sun trickling thought the trees.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I still can't believe you and Inuyasha live here!" Sango said in disbelief, as she and Kagome ate breakfast. They had spent all last night talking and catching up on the last ten years in Kagome's huge castle, where she, her family, and Sesshomaru's family lived.  
  
"Yeah. After I completed college and became a certified nurse, Sesshomaru came and offered us a place in his castle. I don't think he really wanted to, because of Inuyasha, but Rin probably had a big hand in his decision. We've been very busy since we got here."  
  
"So you and Rin are both the mates of demons. And you won't grow any older?" Sango asked as she looked over Kagome. The young woman in front of her looked exactly the same as she had 10 years ago.  
  
"Uh huh. I still look like a 17 year-old, and Sesshomaru waited until Rin was 16 before mating with her." Kagome got a dreamy look on her face. "You should have seen him when he tried to tell Rin how he felt. He was a nervous wreck, though he didn't try to show it. It was so cute!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"You're so rich now." Sango said, referring to the beautiful kimo Kagome had on, made of the finest silk. She couldn't help but feel just a twig of jealously. "Do you and Inuyasha own the whole village now?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, no one really 'owns' it. But we and Sesshomaru's family are one of the most powerful families here." She shrugged. "I guess it's pretty nice here. Sometimes I still miss Kaede's village, though."  
  
"Why did you leave, then?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Actually, we didn't leave. We were sort of.uh.kicked out." She blushed a little.  
  
Sango looked shocked. The villages loved Kagome. "Why'd they kick you out?"  
  
"Well, after Kaede died, we had Haru. And just to let you know, he was quite a little troublemaker, even at the young age of two. Inuyasha had to rebuild so many houses, it would have been funny if he hadn't been so angry about it." Kagome giggled. "Sounds like my Sonnet." Sango said, remembering the days of being throw out of inns because of her disruptive behavior. "Expect at age two, she was jumping off cliffs and trying to see which trees were flammable." Sango laughed as Kagome continued her story.  
  
" A little while after we had twins, we got a knock on the door from some of the village leaders. They asked to speak to me, knowing Inuyasha temper, and said they were very sorry but they couldn't stand anymore 'little demons' running causing trouble around and asked us to leave. I thought it was funny, but Inuyasha was just a little mad." The two girls laughed.  
  
They were interrupted when two white haired kids came in and hugged their mother. "Mom! Haru's trying to beat us up!" The girl and boy said, clinging onto her leg.  
  
"Yuffy, Kato! Get back there and fight him like a true demon!" A gruff voice said, running into the kitchen. When he saw Kagome, he stopped, looked guilty, and tried to cover up what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome." 'cough' "I was just trying to, you know, get Yuffy and Kato to," 'cough' "come with me so I can show them something." Inuyasha said, pathetically. Sango tried not to laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "You weren't trying to make the twins fight Haru, were you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha snapped, getting defensive. "What, do you think I'm stupid? I remember what happened last time."  
  
"I know you do." Kagome said, smiling. "Do you see we have a guest?"  
  
He looked at Kagome. "Oh course! I could smell her as soon she entered the village." He turned to Sango. "Hi, Sango. Have you met the twins?" Inuyasha pointed to the 5 year-old girl and boy. "The girl is Yuffy, and the boy is Kato. Yuffy, Kato, I want you to meet an old friend of ours, Sango."  
  
"Nice to meet you." They said in usion.  
  
Sango nodded at them. "You have twins, too?! Wow, you guys 'have' been busy these past few years." Sango said, enjoying the blush that spread across both their faces.  
  
"Um, we have more besides Haru and the twins." Kagome said, her face bright red.  
  
"What, there's more?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "We have three more."  
  
Sango shook her head and started laughing hysterically as Inuyasha made a run for it with the kids. He didn't want them to have questions about why their mother's friend was laughing her head off in the kitchen.  
  
"Six kids in 10 years. That has got to be some kind of record." Sango said, still laughing.  
  
"Hmph." Kagome waited for Sango to quiet down before she continued. "Well, what about you? Have you had any kids yet?" 'With Miroku?' She silently added. Sango quieted down. "Yes. I have a little girl, Sonnet."  
  
"What a pretty name." Kagome said, waiting for any news of Miroku. When it didn't come, she decided to just go out and ask for herself. "Who's the father?" She asked, anxiously.  
  
Sango was silent as she looked down at her cup. "Miroku." She said, quietly.  
  
"So you got back together with him?" Kagome asked, readily awaiting the answer.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, he doesn't know."  
  
"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. "How can he not know?"  
  
Sango broke out in a sob. "I tried to tell him. I really did. But when I went back." She was crying heavily now. Kagome got up and tried to comfort her old friend the best she could. "Just let it all out." Kagome said, rubbing her back. "If I know you, you probably haven't had a good cry in 10 years."  
  
Sango nodded. She really hadn't. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"For what?" Asked Kagome, confused.  
  
"For not saying good-bye to you before I left."  
  
Kagome looked at her fondly. "I never blamed you. I would have done the same thing if Inuyasha had done that to me."  
  
"Thanks for being here, Kagome."  
  
"Anytime, Sango."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" Miroku whined again to Sonnet, as they climbed up the mountain.  
  
"For the last time NO!" Shrieked Sonnet, trying to hold her patience. 'He's like a two year old.' She thought.  
  
They had been traveling for most of the day like that, with Sonnet debating with herself the entire time on whether or not to kill him now. 'Note to self. Apologize to mom for anytime I had every been annoying.'  
  
It was beginning to get dark, but Sonnet didn't want to stop until they reached the village.  
  
"But we need to get there as soon as possible!" Sonnet said.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "We'll need rest if we want to try and save your mother. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we need to be fresh if we're going to have any chance." Miroku said, renewing the parentship role.  
  
"Fine." Sonnet grumbled, knowing he was right.  
  
It had started to rain. Hard. They were trying to find any kind of shelter to protect themselves, when they came across a small cottage at the foot of a cliff.  
  
"Why would a cottage be so close to the demon village?" Asked Sonnet, as they walked up to it.  
  
"I don't know." Miroku said, beginning to get suspicious. 'This could be a trick.' He looked around, but he couldn't sense any demons around. "We might as well try to see if we can spend the night here." Miroku tried to straiten himself up, before he knocked on the door.  
  
"Why are you trying to look presentable?" Sonnet asked, eyeing him as he fixed his hair.  
  
"I am a respectable monk. I want to look that way when I tell the owner I sense demon spirits around his cottage."  
  
Sonnet shook her head. "I don't sense any demons around."  
  
"You probably aren't that advance in demon sensing yet." Miroku said quickly.  
  
"Yeah right," Sonnet mumbled to herself. "And the other thing is, you don't want to look nice when you try to cheat people out of free food and board. You want to look as pathetic as humanly possible, so they take one look at you and beg you to take their room." She picked up some mud and smeared it on her face. She handed some mud over to Miroku.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku said, taking the mud in his hand.  
  
"Of course! I've done it a million times when mom was out of town, and I needed some food." Miroku gave her a look. "When I said I didn't know how to cook, I meant I didn't know how to cook at all. I'm always training. No time for the cooking lessons."  
  
By the time they got to the door, it was pouring rain, and they were soaked. Miroku knocked.  
  
An elderly looking man came and answered the door. He took one look at them, and hurried them inside.  
  
"You guys look terrible! Come in, come in. Can I get you and your daughter anything, food, water perhaps?" The old man said, sitting them down at a table.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm not his daug-" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her shins. Miroku had kicked her. She threw him a dirty look. . Miroku pretended not to notice. "Any food that you have would be great for me and my daughter. We've been traveling all day, and haven't eaten a thing."  
  
The old man hurried to the kitchen, talking something about how he had done some traveling in his days.  
  
Miroku leaned over to Sonnet. "Do you think he would let us stay here if we weren't related? Not many people would be happy with a grown man traveling with a young girl."  
  
"Did you have to kick me?" Sango said angrily, rubbing her shin.  
  
They had to pull away when the old man came in with a plate full of food. "Now eat up. I don't want a little girl like you to travel on an empty stomach." He said, patting her head.  
  
Sonnet sent him a death glare.  
  
Fortunately, he turned his attention away from Sonnet to Miroku, so he didn't notice. "So where are you folks heading to?" He asked.  
  
Miroku took a sip of his tea, and started to answer, when he was interrupted by Sonnet. "Just going to visit my mother." She said, giving him a charming smile.  
  
The man looked startled that she disrupted the grown ups conversation. "So why is your wife separated from you?" The man said, pointedly ignoring Sonnet. She didn't like how he seemed to be prying into their personal business, and she defiantly didn't like being ignored.  
  
"Uhh.." Miroku said, trying to think. He liked having Sonnet referred to as his daughter, and he loved thinking of Sango as his wife. He snapped out of it when he saw both the old man and Sonnet were looking at him strangely. "She was called away because of her great healing powers." He said calmly, regaining his composure.  
  
Sonnet and Miroku both looked at the man to see if he bought it. He shrugged his shoulders. "Did you know you're about to pass a demon village?" He asked, looking at Miroku.  
  
"Oh, on. We are?!" Sonnet said sarcastically, in a very high, girly voice. She rolled her eyes as the man gave her a quick look and then turned his attention back to Miroku. 'Like we wouldn't know.' She thought. 'What are we, stupid?' "Yes, we are aware of where we are about to pass though. Can you tell us anything about this village." Miroku gave a disproving look at Sonnet, who just shrugged and looked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, I have only been living here for a few years, but I heard what happened." The man said, sitting in the chair, like a grandpa would telling a bedtime story to a bunch of kids.  
  
"There has never been a demon village before. No one had ever tried. Most demons stuck to their own kind, or they traveled alone, so having many different demons living together in a confined space didn't seem like it was going to work."  
  
"But when the lord of the Western Lands started getting soft, he allowed his human girl to do whatever she wanted with his territory. She apparently wanted everyone in the world to live in perfect harmony. She decided to get many demons that were either casted away from their packs, or that were just plain loners, and had them come together in a village. There were some disrupts about instinct and such, but all in all it simultaneously came together. It has been a prospering village for about 5 years now." He finally ended, much to Sonnet's happiness.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Sonnet said, not even trying to hide her sarcasm. She faked a big yawn. "We hate to leave you, but we must get to bed if we're going to be leaving early, early in the morning." Sonnet got up and left to the other room before anyone could get a word out.  
  
Miroku smiled apologetically, trying to make up for her obvious rudeness. "Thank you again for letting us stay in your humble cottage. I will retiring now. Good-night."  
  
Miroku hurriedly charged out. He burst into their room. "Do you think you could have been any rudder back there?" Miroku asked, never raising his voice.  
  
"Probably." Sonnet said, returning his calmness with a smile. Then she turned serious. " I don't trust that guy at all." She growled.  
  
"Why not? He seemed nice enough."  
  
"Just a feeling." Sonnet had feelings like that before of people she didn't trust, and she had been right on every one of them. "Maybe we should leave before he wakes up."  
  
"Sonnet, do you really have to be suspicious about every man you meet?"  
  
"I have a right to be!" Sonnet said in a sudden outburst. "Almost every man I have every met had been hiding something. The men in my village, the men I had tried countless of times to go out with my mother, and my father!" She sat down. "Especially my father." She said in a voice barley above a whisper.  
  
They were interrupted with a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" The old man asked from behind the door, before entering. "Just thought you both would like some water before bed."  
  
Sonnet rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, right in his face. "Thanks, that's just what we needed." She said as he handed her the water.  
  
Miroku smiled, being much more respective. "Thank you very much."  
  
They both set it down on the table. "Like I'm going to drink anything he gives me." Sonnet said, eyeing the water.  
  
"Didn't you just eat a whole meal he gave you?"  
  
Silence. "I don't feel like arguing right now." Sonnet turned around and laid down. "Good-night."  
  
For the first time tonight, Miroku felt like rolling his eyes. 'What a difficult child.' He thought, good heartedly. 'She's amazing.' He thought, as he closed his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sonnet stared at her hand. The hand with the white circle. Embedded in the exact middle of her palm. The one she received from her father.  
  
'Wow, that's a first.' She thought. She hasn't called the 'bastard' her father in forever, even in her head, ever since she knew it made mom sad. It sounded weird, even in her head. She mouthed the words, and she felt it one her lips. How strange it felt.  
  
She would never admit it, but sometimes she did wonder what happened to her father. What him want to leave them, to leave her? Did he not want a child period, or was it because she a girl.  
  
Sonnet sighed. She knew of other girls who were beaten and emotionally abused just because they weren't a boy. She wondered if her father was like that. Was he really that shallow that he couldn't even pretend to love her instead of just leaving? She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she tried to hold them back.  
  
'Damnit! I just need to stop thinking about him.' Sonnet thought. 'If he never wanted to be with me, then I just won't think about him.' She closed her eyes, and after a night of tossing and turning, she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku had been staring at Sonnet for what seemed like an eternity. No, he wasn't staring at Sonnet specifically; he was staring at her hand.  
  
He had awoken to the sound of Sonnet tossing and turning. She looked like she was having a bad dream, and Miroku was wondering whether or not he should wake her up when he saw it. The hand. The hand that had a white circle in the middle of it. The hand that looked like his.  
  
He brought his hand and held it next to hers. It matched his. She was his. She was his daughter.  
  
'I have a daughter.' Miroku thought slowly, trying to get it to register in his brain. 'I have a daughter. I have a daughter. I have a daughter.'  
  
It clicked. Miroku jumped up and down in joy, careful not to wake Sonnet up. No careful not to wake his daughter up.  
  
The thing that made it perfect, completely and utterly wonderful, was that he had it with the one person he loved just as much as he loved Sonnet. He had it with Sango.  
  
'It's not just my daughter. It's our daughter.' Miroku thought, as he watched Sonnet's sleeping figure. 'Together. She's ours. We made her. Together.'  
  
Miroku found it hard to form full sentences in his brain. He needed to calm down. He saw the glass of water that the old man had brought for them and drank them both. When he finished, the whole reality of things struck him.  
  
'What if Sango doesn't love him anymore? What if she never lets him see his own daughter? What if she leaves again, and takes Sonnet with her?' All these thoughts ran through his head at once. He stared at Sonnet as he remembered the things she had told him in the past.  
  
'What if she doesn't accept me?' Miroku didn't think he could handle it if she decided she hated him.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he felt his knees shake underneath him. His vision blurred as he saw the empty glasses on the table.  
  
'Poison!' he thought frantically, trying to walk over and wake Sonnet. His arms felt heavy, and he fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'.  
  
'Stay safe.' Was his last thought as the poison took him over in a blissful sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sonnet could feel the sun beating down on her face though the window the next morning. 'Damn.' Thought Sonnet, without opening her eyes. 'Now the old man's probably awake and we're going to have to eat breakfast with him. Just because we can't be 'rude.'" She groaned as she turned over to push her face into her pillow. 'I feel so bad. Why didn't Miroku wake me up?'  
  
She pushed herself up, only to see Miroku lying in the middle of the room. 'I thought he slept in the far corner." Confused, she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Miroku," She said, kicking him lightly with her foot. "Get your lazy butt up. We can still make a break for it if the old man's not up." Pause. "Miroku?"  
  
Loud footsteps could be heard from outside the door, drawing her attention. There were to many for one man to make. "What the-?"  
  
She was interrupted when the door busted open, and revealed five wolf demons.  
  
"There they are!" The old man said, pointing at them. "There are those filthy humans."  
  
Sonnet didn't waste a second. She made a dive for her daggers, only to be pinned down by four of the demons.  
  
"Damnit! Get off of me! What the hell's going on?!" Sonnet screamed, kicking and punching the demons around her. After a few minutes of struggling, they finally managed to get her hands behind her back, and tied her wrists together. They roughfuly pulled her up.  
  
"Miroku! Wake up!" Sonnet tried to break free of the demons grasps, only to have the old man walk up to her and slap her in the face. Hard. "Woman should never speak without being spoken to." He said, slapping her in the face again.  
  
Sonnet spit out the blood from her lips. "Why are you doing this?" She screamed, angrily.  
  
"This is just a trap cottage set up by the village to catch any slaves that manage to escape past the demons guards." He grinned, wickedly. "And to capture any humans stupid enough to travel this way."  
  
Sonnet saw the other demon cruelly handle Miroku. "Hey! Leave him alone! Wake up, Miroku!"  
  
The old man laughed, harshly. "He won't be waking up for quite awhile."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Shrieked Sonnet.  
  
The old man's smile only grew wider. "Just a little sleeping potion, nothing to serious. Of course, there is no guarantee. He could wake up tomorrow, or he could wake up in a year. I forget which one it is."  
  
Sonnet glared at him. "I'll get you for this!" She growled.  
  
The old man rolled his eyes. "I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. He watched as they took the struggling girl and the unconscious monk away. "Have fun being a slave for the rest of your life!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Umm.Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Sango?"  
  
"Are they supposed to doing that? I thought you said you didn't want them to fight." Sango said, referring to the dog pile that was happening right before her eyes.  
  
Sango and Kagome and her family were all playing outside in the vast open yard. Sango and Kagome were talking under the shade of a tree, while Inuyasha and the kids were all wrestling each other. Kagome's really little ones were trying to walk around, with Kagome keeping a close eye on them.  
  
"Inuyasha knows not to do anything harmful while I'm here." Kagome said, smiling as the kids all after Inuyahsha and started jumping on him.  
  
"He's really good with kids."  
  
Kagome smiled even wider when she said that. "Yeah, they love him. When Sesshomaru and Rin start having kids, they already asked us if we could watch them when they need there breaks." She winked at Sango.  
  
"So, tell me something," Sango started. "Why is it that you and Rin are allowed to stay here unharmed, when this village uses humans as slaves?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha came up and hugged Kagome, kissing her neck. "It's because I'm here to protect her, of course."  
  
"Of course." Kagome said, turning her head so she could kiss him full on the lips. Sango thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.  
  
"Eww!" All the kids were staring and pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome, still locking lips. "Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Said Yuffy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart. "I'm going to get you guys!" Yelled Inuyasha, chasing after the squealing kids.  
  
Sango and Kagome started laughing. Once Inuyasha was out of hearing reach, Kagome bent her head close to Sango's. "Actually, I've grown a lot stronger in the past ten years with my miko powers, and I could probably disintegrate any demon that so much as looks at me the wrong way. But, it makes Inuyasha feel better when he knows he can protect me, so I let him believe I'm still a helpless school girl." Sango tried to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. It didn't work. They were both rolling on the grass with laughter, getting very weird looks from the rest of their family. Only one person wasn't laughing.  
  
"Mother," Haru said, walking up to Kagome. "Do you mind if I go to the training rooms today? I didn't get to go yesterday, so I need to go a little early today."  
  
"Why don't you go play with your brother and sister? I'm sure they need someone else to try and beat up your father."  
  
Haru sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Such childish antics, mother. No time to play like a child when the spider demons can come back and try to destroy the village at any time."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, you are a child, Haru. Go play like one." Kagome pointed to The twins, one on Inuyasha's back, and the other clinging to his leg, both trying to bring him down.  
  
"Please mother." Haru resorted to begging.  
  
"Well.....if you want to. Just be back for lunch."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Man! He always get me to agree to whatever he wants. Is it the begging that I always fall for, Sango?" Kagome said, once Haru was gone.  
  
Sango shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, Kagome. Something tells me that kid would have found a way to get what he wants sooner or later. Much like my Sonnet."  
  
Kagome smiled. "So, what's Sonnet like?"  
  
Sango smiled, remembering her daughter."She is.... the most difficult child ever." Kagome laughed. "She trains all day, everyday, and she says absolutely what's on her mind. She is also much smarter than any 9 year-old should be, which only makes it harder on me."  
  
"She sounds fun." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, my life would be so boring without her." Sango looked at the ground, recalling her precious little girl. "Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice in training her as a demon exterminator. I know it was hard for me when I was a child, and I wasn't so sure if I wanted her to grow up like that. Maybe I should have had a woman from the village teach her how to grow up like a woman with a respectable profession."  
  
"Respectable profession? What, sewing, cooking, looking pretty? Those aren't respectable at all. What you do, saving whole towns from evil demons, that's something respectable." Kagome said, with admiration in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." Sango didn't feel all that comforted by her words. It wasn't her fault she didn't understand what they had to go though, how hard it was to do a job dominated by men and be taken seriously.  
  
"Excuse me." Said a deep voice from behind them. Sango turned around to find the kitsune's father that she was sold to yesterday. He was with his little girl, holding his head up, trying to act proud. Inuyasha seemed to have noticed he was here, and came running to stand next to Kagome. He growled at the kitsune. "What do you want, Rokin? Don't you have enough money or do you need to come over and try to steal ours."  
  
The kitsune let out a small chuckle. "One can never have to much money, Inuyasha. But that is not the reason why I am here. Apparently, your son stole my daughter's slave form her and I've come to get her back." He looked directly at Sango.  
  
"Look, first of all, you shouldn't even have have slaves. Nobody should ever have to subjected to that kind of inhumanity. Anybody who owns one is just a prissy ass bastard who can't go make their own breakfast in the morning. And secondly, Haru told me he traded fairly for Sango, and that makes her free to us." Inuyasha said, snarling at him and showing his fangs.  
  
Rokin held up his hands in defense. "No need to say names here, Inuyasha. I just wanted to see if I could reason with you before I went to the elders and explained that your son stole my daughter's slave."  
  
"Why don't you fight like man for once? Right now, we'll fight for Sango." Inuyasha drew his sword, getting ready to fight.  
  
Rokin shook his head. "You know you're the strongest demon in the village, beside Sesshomaru. It would hardly be fair."  
  
"Wait a second!" Sango said, jumping up in rage. "I don't need anybody to fight for me! I'll fight for my own freedom!" She got up right in Rokin's face. "I challenge you myself. Winner, gets my freedom."  
  
"You? You're a human. Not to mention a woman. It would be against me gentleman codes to hit a woman."  
  
"What are you, afraid you'll be defeated by a female human." Kagome said, getting tired with his attitude.  
  
Rokin was quiet. His honor was on the line, and he couldn't afford to lose. "Fine we'll fight. When do you want to lose you're freedom?"  
  
"You mean, when do I want to fight? Right now is fine." Sango got her boomerang ready and stared him down.  
  
Rokin didn't waiver under her glare. "Fine, let's do it."  
  
The walked over to an open field. On the way, Inuyasha caught up to Sango, who was trying her hair up out of her face. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can just go beat him up if you want. You won' have to do anything."  
  
Sango smiled at his willingness to protect her, like an older brother would. "Thanks, Inuyasha, but I need to do this on my own. I wouldn't feel right if you fought my battle."  
  
"I didn't think you would accept my help. Just try and stay safe."  
  
"And win?" Sango added.  
  
"And win." Inuyasha said, giving her a rare smile he usually saved for Kagome only.  
  
They reached the field. "Are you ready to lose?" Rokin asked, bringing out his long whip. It had three ends that all looked very sharp.  
  
Sango held her boomerang in fighting stance.  
  
Rokin made the first move. He ran with amazing speed towards her, faster than Sango expected, and made a loud crack with his whip. Sango held her boomerang to block her body just in time, but felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder. She looked to see that one of the heads managed to draw a lot of blood and left a nasty wound. "Ready to give up yet?" Rokin said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Yeah right." Sango spat back, raising her boomerang over her head and throwing it with a amazing force. It barley avoided Rokin. He dodged to the right, having it barley going over his head, and sent his whip cracking back at Sango. Sango saw this coming, and easily got out of the way before it hit her. She re-caught her weapon, and sent it flying back at him. He still managed to get out of the way by going towards the left.. 'This is going nowhere, fast.' Thought Sango, getting out of the way of his whip again. 'I know!'  
  
Sango put her gas mask on, and took out two of her poisonous smoke bombs. She threw them out in front of her, and the exploded sending them both in poisonous smoke, making it very hard to see. Rokin and Sango disappeared in it.  
  
"I can't see them, Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome, noticing the smoke coming her way.  
  
"We have to get you and the kids out of here. Let's go!" Inuyasha picked her and the kids up, throwing them over his shoulder and and running in the opposite direction of the fight.  
  
Sango continued in the fight. She threw her boomerang one last time into the smoke, toward Rokin. He sensed in, and dodged toward the right, only to be struck by a sword. Sango had ran up to him, anticipating he would dodged that way, and had struck him with he sword that she had taken out. When the smoke cleared, she stood over Rokin with her weapon drawn at his throat.  
  
"I see you won." Rokin said, moving the sword out of the way. He calmly stood up, and brushed the imaginary dirt off of him like a dignified man. His little daughter ran up to him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy! I want my slave back!" The girl screeched, clinging to her father's leg.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll go and buy you a new one tomorrow." He and his daughter walked away.  
  
Sango stared at them disgusted as they left. 'What a jerk'  
  
Kagoem ran up to her and gave her a hug. "You were great! You really showed him!"  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." They both laughed at the face Rokin showed when he lost.  
After they both sobered down, Sango heard a familiar voice. "SANGO" It screamed, jumping into her lap.  
  
"Shippo! I didn't know you were here too!"  
  
"I've been traveling with Sesshomaru and Rin, just making sure they got to the border safety. When I smelled your scent, I rushed over here as quickly as I could. Sesshomaru actually seemed pretty glad when I left, come to think of it." Shippo shrugged his shoulders, confused why anyone would want to get rid of him on their honeymoon. He was just so fun! "Anyway, I saw you beat up Rokin, And I couldn't have been more happy!"  
  
"Thanks, Shippo." Sango studied Shippo curiously, astonished by the fact that he only looked about 5 years older than when she last saw him. "It's been so great to see you again! What have you've been doing the past 10 years?  
  
Shippo began talking incredibly fast, with Sango only able to catch a few words here and there. She was amazed how boyish he still seemed, even though he was older than Inuyasha. Kitsune grow much slower than most demons.  
  
Sango had been having so fun, catching up with all her old friends, that she barley noticed the time. It wasn't until later that she realized she had stayed at the village for to long, and that she needed to get home. Soon.  
  
"Umm, Kagome?" Sango said, not wanting anyone to get mad she had so quickly.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Kagome said, passing her some fruit. They were having lunch with the whole family, and it had taken her a while to get Kagome's attention.  
  
"I hate to ruin the good mood, but I do need to be getting home soon. I'm afraid Sonnet might do something stupid, like come after me all by herself." 'Or with Miroku.' She silently dreaded. She wanted to tell her about her father first, before she heard it from anyone else. She knew she should have told her sooner, but she couldn't find the strength. Yes, she was a coward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango. You can't leave yet."  
  
"What?!" Sango jumped up. She had to get back. Sonnet would have sure heard about her disappearance by now, and she was probably on her way. She had to intercept her daughter before she got to close and was captured. Or worse.  
  
"It's a village rule that no humans are allowed to leave once they enter." Kagome saw the look of terror on her face. "Oh, but don't worry. We can sneak you out of here once the slave catchers' leave. They have much tighter security than anybody in the village. The village guards don't actually pay attention all that much, and it would be easier to get you out."  
  
"How long will the slave catchers be here?"  
  
"Hmm. I think for another week."  
  
'A week!' Thought Sango, starting to panic. 'Sonnet will by sure be here by then! Okay, calm down. Maybe she hasn't left yet. Maybe she won't go after me." Sango tried to think positive.  
  
Unfortunately the other part of her brain wouldn't let her. "What are you thinking? She Miroku's daughter for goodness sake! Oh course she'll come after you! Oh God, oh God. Please don't let anything happen to her! And if Miroku encouraged her in anyway to go through with following me, I'll get him!'  
  
Kagome noticed the same terror still on her friend's face. "Don't worry Sango. If your daughter does come looking for you, I'm sure nothing will happen to her."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"The slave catcher's may be cruel in selling slaves, but they don't kill any humans they see. Usually, they'll just bring them back here and sell them. We can go looking to see if your daughter is there later. I don't think she could have made it here by now."  
  
Sango calmed down a little after hearing her words. "You right. I just need to calm down. No need to be worried." The words sounded fake to her own ears.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Haru's not here!" Yelled Kato, pointing to the seat that was empty.  
  
"What! Where'd he run off to now?" Kagome asked looking towards the woods for him. "Inuyasha, didn't I ask you specifically to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't run off again?"  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha was to busy stuffing himself with food to hear her. He swallowed before answering. "Is it my fault the kid wants to go out and free more slaves? He has to much of you in him, if you ask me."  
  
Kagome found this incredibly sweet. "Ahh, you really think that?" She asked, walking over and falling in his lap. She smiled as she brought her face closer to hers.  
  
"You bet I do." Inuyasha growled playfully, capturing her lips with his.  
  
"Eww!" All the kids old enough to talk and to know what they were doing said, disgustedly. "Gross!"  
  
Sango smiled as Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart quickly, both bright red as they turned to there children.  
  
'cough' "Anybody need anymore food?" Kagome said, as all her little one's hands raised up, including Inuyasha's.  
  
'There so much in love.' Sango was still smiling as Kagome, getting tired of Inuyasha's rudeness, threw food at him. It landed in his hair, and that's how a massive food fight began. 'If only I could have that.' Thought Sango, as a rather large rice ball came in contact with the right side of his face.  
  
End  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Sorry about the long update. Just started school again.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! It really brings a tear to my eye when I read a new one! Please review!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Sonnet gets sold to a very annoying female kitsune who just lost her las t slave,(Guess who) and meets Haru. Will sparks fly between the two 9 year-olds, or will the sparks set fire to the entire village and burn in down to a fiery pit of doom? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Sonnet vs Haru

Sorry about the long update! Having a bit of writer's block. This is mainly where Haru and Sonnet meet. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
I think I have an idea for the big breakup that happens before Sonnet is born, but you guys probably have a better one. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
Chapter 7 Sonnet vs. Haru  
"Errgh," Sonnet said, rolling around in the cart. She fell against the wall , and slowly opened her eyes. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought groggily as she got to her knees. The cart came to a sudden stop, and she rolled into something hard. "What the-?" She reached down and grabbed a handful of a purple robe. "Oh, God! Miroku!" She screamed, turning him over to see if he was all right. She heard a door open from behind her and saw a bright light shine through on her eyes.  
  
She saw the silhouette of a human shaped person. "So you're awake, eh? Well, then get out and walk for yourself." The man roughly pulled her out by the back of her already dirty kimo and threw her in the mud. She landed hard.  
  
"Ouch." She held up her arm to see a four dark gashes, like she was clawed by some type of demon.  
  
'We're in the demon village!' Sonnet thought in panic, having it all come back to her. 'We have get out.' She rose slowly, only to be pushed back down. She tried to get away, but the strong arms held on to her firmly. She felt her arms being tied behind her back.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled at her captors. Trying to get free.  
  
"We're going to have to do something about that mouth before you get sold." The demon said wickedly, striking her in the face.  
  
She was pulled to her feet roughly, and was forced to walk to a large hut that was stationed in front of her. She turned her head to see another demon trying up Miroku, using just as much force on him as they did on her. The demon pushed her forward and and told her to walk.  
  
When they got into the hut, she was put on display like cattle, having uglier and uglier demons judge her on her looks. It was terrible.  
  
"Hey, didn't we have one that looked familiar to this little girl. I thought she dressed similar." A butt ugly bird demon said.  
  
"Yeah, we did have one. She sold for a pretty good price, I believe." An even uglier demon said, looking her over carefully.  
  
"You saw my mother? Where is she? Who did you sell her to?" Sonnet asked, forgetting who she was talking to.  
  
The demon that had brought her in slapped her in the face. "You will not speak unless spoken to! That is the life of a slave!" He screamed, pulling her back up to her feet.  
  
Sonnet gave him the deadliest glare she could muster up.  
  
"We're going to have to set some ground rules with this one." An ugly demon said to another ugly demon, speaking as if she wasn't in the room with them. They all look the same to Sonnet.  
  
"The rules of a slave is this." Said one of the demon judges, staring at her hard. "A slave can only speak when spoken to. A slave has to do whatever their master requests, no matter what it is. A slave is never allowed to leave the perimeters, or leave the house without accompanied by a demon. A slave is not allowed to kill, unless their master is threatened. Your master will have others rules for you, but those are just the main ones. If any of the rules are broken, you can be faced with a punishment suited for the crime, and/or death is very likely." The demon pulled out one of her long daggers, and twirled it around, examining it. "Don't even think about escaping. You;ll never make it. Demons are everywhere, and report you if you do not have the scent of a demon on you." He pointed the dagger at her in a threatening way. "If you kill you master, you will be tortured to death. That is all." He pinned something on her kimono, and motioned to have her taken away.  
  
The demon took her to the back part of the hut, where some weird witch demon or something casted a spell on her so she wouldn't be able to leave. Then they pulled her over to what looked like a market place, only where they sold slaves instead of meat.  
  
'Maybe,' Sonnet thought with the last bit of hope she had for finding her mother and being free. 'just maybe, an actual good demon will buy me, and I'll be able to manipulate them into possibly letting me go.' All hopes were squashed when a little kitsune came up to her and danced around her cage.  
  
"I want this one! I want this one!" The female kitsune said in the most annoying voice imaginable. She pointed to her as her father came up.  
  
"She doesn't look very friendly, Kitty." Rokin said, noticing the death glare he was receiving. "Are you sure you don't want one that looks a little better?"  
  
He was insulting her looks! Sonnet was imagining the different ways she could kill them with one hand as the brat and the father argued.  
  
"I said I want her! You said I could get any slave I wanted, and I want her!" The brat's voice ran in Sonnet's head that sounded awfully like fingers on a chalkboard. She didn't know how much more she could take of that voice, and prayed she wouldn't be going home with these demons.  
  
"Fine! We'll take her." Rokin said, pointing to Sonnet, handing over the money to the demon. He handed the daggers to Rokin, who gave them to Sonnet as soon as her hands were free from the bindings.  
  
"You'll letting me use them?" Sonnet asked in disbelief as she fingered her beloved daggers in her hand. They felt good back with her.  
  
"Yes. I believe you should be able to protect my baby girl, even if that means giving you a dangerous weapon. I didn't have to tell my last slave this, but you seem much more immature. Make sure you keep one thing in mind," He said, taking a hold of her shoulders. "if you hurt one hair on my baby's head, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death."  
  
"Daddy! Let me have my slave! I want to go play!" Kitty whined stomping her foot. As soon as her father let he go, she grabbed Sonnet's kimono and dragged her into the woods.  
  
As she was ran with Kitty, she spoke up in a voice much different that the sugar coated one she used with her father. "Listen up, I'm only going to say this once." She said in a threatening voice. "I didn't set the rules straight with my las t slave, and I ended up losing her to that bastard, Haru." She got a glare in her eye, her face turning into a dark scowl. "Even Daddy couldn't get her back. And I hate not getting what I want." She looked at Sonnet, making sure she was paying attention to her.  
  
"Here are MY rules. You will address me only as mistress. You will do whatever I say, even if it means beating up filthy quarter breeds. Finally, you will NEVER go with anybody else but me, no matter what the other demon says. Do you understand?"  
  
Sonnet nodded angrily. What happened to the whining brat from before? She preferred that one instead of the hard-ass kitsune in front of her.  
  
"I said, 'Do you understand?" Kitty said, expecting Sonnet to speak.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes......"  
  
Sonnet sighed. This was going to be a long rest of her life. "Yes, Mistress."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **************************************************************************** *************  
Haru looked around at the cherry blossoms falling from the tress, still showing the first few signs of spring. He had taken a break from his long training, trying to enjoy the scenery that was around him. Of course, it was ruined a few moments later when a all to familiar scent came to his nose.  
  
'Oh great.' Thought Haru as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of a the kitsune brat. 'She's probably has some lackey with her to come and beat me up, since her dad couldn;t get her slave back.' He wasn't worried, though. The only one that could defeat him was his father, but that wasn't going to be for long. He was growing stronger with each passing day, and pretty soon he'll be able to win against his father in a real battle.  
  
Another scent filled his nose, one he didn't notice before. This was much sweeter than Kitty's foul one, much sweeter than anything he had ever smelled before in his life. It smelled like a spring day itself, only much better. It was combined with something that Haru could only compare to the oranges his mother had brought for him and his sibling when she came back for the future. He had always loved oranges, and this was the first time he had ever smelled something that resembled them in his time. He wanted to know what was emitting that smell.  
  
He ran toward the smell, with it getting stronger and stronger with each step he took. He stopped when he came across Kitty, and what looked like......a human?  
  
He looked closer. Yep, the thing that was sending out that heavenly scent was in fact, human. He didn't have time to think about his newfound discovery, because just then Kitty spoke.  
  
"I know you're here, Haru. I could smell your stink from a mile away. Come out and fight like a true demon, or are you to scared." She said mockingly.  
  
"Of you?" Haru said, showing himself. "Yeah right."  
  
Kitty ran up and tried to shove him. "You stole my slave! Give her back now!"  
  
"You traded for her." Haru stepped out of the way of her shove calmly.  
  
"You tricked me into giving her to you!" She spat back.  
  
Haru shrugged. "Can I help it if your stupid enough to fall for my tricks." Sonnet let out a giggle, which her mistress shot her a glare for. "It seems you have no one to blame for the loss of your slave except you."  
  
Kitty was red with anger. "I'll give you one more chance to give me my slave back, before I-"  
  
"Before you what?" Haru interrupted. "Go crying to your daddy to get her back again?"  
  
Sonnet held back another giggle that was about to escape her lips. She coughed.  
  
"No." Kitty said, calming down and sending him a tight smile. "I'll send my new slave after you."  
  
"What?!" Both Haru and Sonnet said at the time, shocked. "But I don't have a reason to fight him. It's not like he stole my slave." Sonnet said.  
  
"First of all," Haru said, looking at Sonnet. "I didn't steal any slave. We traded for it. And secondly," He turned back to Kitty."I can't beat up a human girl. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Wait a second! You think you can beat me up?" Sonnet asked. When Haru shook his head yes, she starting laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Haru, confused.  
  
"Because," Sonnet said between laughs. She settled down before continuing. "You think you can beat me up! Listen up, I've defeated demons much bigger and stronger than you in my day, so I would hardly think you could do any damage to me." she smiled smugly at him.  
  
Haru didn't like that smile. He also didn't believe a human girl was making fun of him, and saying she was stronger than him at that! Him! The son of the Great Inuyasha and the most powerful priestess in the land, Kagome. The strongest quarter breed ever! She wasn't going to get away with that. "You've actually fought a demon before, and won? A scrawny little girl like you? What was it, an ant demon?"  
  
What! Now puny little demons were taking shots at her! And her fighting ability! 'Ooh, he's going to pay for that!' Sonnet thought angrily. "I'm probably twenty times stronger than you, dog-boy." She noticed the claws and fangs he was bearing at her. She thought she saw some cute little dog ears under the black pile of mess on top of his head, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
Kitty did not like being ignored. "Hey don't forget about me! Hurry up and fight him, slave. I'm getting tired of you two bickering like babies."  
  
"We're not bickering!" They both shouted at the same time, still glaring at each other.  
  
Sonnet shook her head, coming out of the glare. "This is stupid. I'm not going to beat someone up just because you say so. A demon exterminator fights to protect, not to fight against any jerky demon comes by." She said, staring at Haru.  
  
Before Kitty could say anything, Haru opened his big mouth. "Yeah, smart move. Better to back out now and save yourself the humiliation of a crushing defeat, then to actually try and fight a battle against me." A cocky smile spread across his smooth face, one that Sonnet couldn't stand.  
  
'What the hell!? Why am I letting him get to me? No! I have morals that I'm not going to go against.' She said in her head, glaring at him. She bit her tongue to keep from the insults that were threatening to fly from her mouth.  
  
"Oh, no more smart remarks? I didn't think you could compete with me in that either. You've just a weak little human. Just go back home, wrench." He didn't know why he was being so defensive against her. It's not like he knew her, or anything.  
  
"Don't call me wrench, bastard!" Sonnet said, taking out her daggers. "That's it jerk, you're going down!" She ran toward him with amazing speed and took a swipe at him with her right dagger.  
  
Haru ducked, and took his sword out. It wasn't as powerful as his father's sword, but it was good to help him train. It could also do some bad damage to the other person.  
  
"So you want to play now, eh?" Haru took a step back, before going in for an attack of his own. He was surprised when she blocked his attack with her daggers. He tried to push foreword with his sword, to try and push her back, but she held her ground.  
  
'Humans aren't suppose to be this strong!' Thought Haru as Sonnet pushed him back and made a strike for his stomach with one of her daggers. Haru avoided the attack by stepping backwards, only to have another one come at him. He was forced into just trying to dodge her attacks as they kept coming at him. He was getting very frustrated as he couldn't find an opening, and he found himself retreating. The fact that her scent seemed to be growing stronger and distracting him even more didn't help either.  
  
Sonnet, who was the one doing the attacking, was also getting very annoyed. 'Nothing's hitting him!' She screamed in her mind as she attacked harder. To her, he seemed to be blocking her attacks fairly easy. With one dagger held in each hand, she thusted them forward again and again, getting faster and faster as she kept advancing on him.  
  
They were moving incredibly fast, and soon they left the spoiled kitsune behind. They didn't hear her cries as they got more absorbed in the battle, each having their honor on the line.  
  
Haru was starting to figure out her technique, and was preparing for his attack, when the unthinkable happened. He tripped.  
  
Now, before you go on and say that this wasn't a big deal, it was for him. He never tripped during a battle. Never fell, never even stumbled and not even against Sesshomaru, and yet when he fought against this human, he completely tripped over his own two feet.  
  
And he just didn't fall to the ground. When he felt his foot slip over itself, he noticed that they had gotten very far off course. So far, in fact, that they were on the little cliff that overlooked the tiny lake they had that bordered the village. So when he fell, he just happened to fall backwards, over the cliff and into the lake.  
  
Unfortunately for Sonnet, she had chosen that time to make her final blow also, and sent her dagger completely forward, along with all her weight. She saw the demon in front of her slip backwards, and her dagger missed him entirely as he slipped over the edge of the cliff. The speed that she had put into that blow didn't go to well when she failed to hit her target, and her momentum carried her forward a few more steps.  
  
She wouldn't have fallen over the cliff, though, if it hadn't been for Haru.  
  
Haru, who was falling over the cliff at the time, tried to get grab anything that would stop himself from plummeting down to the icy water. Luckily, (or unluckily) his hand did wrap around something. It didn't stop him from falling though.  
  
Sonnet felt something wrap around her ankle as she stumbled forward, and she couldn't stop as it dragged her forward over the cliff.  
  
They both screamed as they plunged into the freezing lake.  
  
Haru resurfaced first, gasping loudly as he broke free of the water. He looked around frantically, searching for the first human that had ever matched him in strength. He was relieved a moment later when she emerged from the water, unharmed.  
  
At least, she seemed unharmed from where he was at, mainly because she was laughing. She laughed as she splashed around in the water, looking as if she was having the time of her life.  
  
"That was so much fun!" She said, still laughing. "I've always wanted to jump off the cliff at my village, but each time I would chicken out at the last second." She laid down and just floated on her back, kicking her legs.  
  
Haru didn't know what to do. He was to confused. He thought she was going to launch herself on to him again, and start screaming and call him names like before. He started treading over to her.  
  
'What a rush!' Sonnet thought, getting a good feel of the water. She had wanted to jump off the cliff in her village for the longest time, but she could never muster up the courage to. She didn't know why she told that demon she was afraid to jump off the cliff. She never told anyone anything when she was scared, so why did she tell him? It wasn't like they were good friends or anything, and she had just meet him! He seemed nice enough, sort of, except for the part he when he was being a jerk. She thought he was going to start attacking her as soon as they hit the water, but he seemed to be playing it dumb. She got the feeling he could be someone she could trust. And he was really cute, too!  
  
She saw him paddling towards her, and he was about to open his mouth, when she felt something grab her ankle and violently pull her down beneath the water's surface.  
  
Haru didn't know what just happened. One moment she was floating there, looking quite happy, and the next second she had disappeared under the water. It took him a second before he reacted. He finally realized that she was in trouble, and he dove as fast as he could under the water.  
  
He looked under the water for a second, and terror shot throw him when he saw her.  
  
She was being held underwater by the arms of a giant water demon. The thing was huge, and and it had it's slimy tentacles all over her, binding her underwater. She was trying to break free, but the demon had to tight a grip on her, and she could barely move at all, and she was running out of water. Fast. Haru swam faster than he had ever swam before, racing towards her and the demon.  
  
He spotted his sword near the edge of the demon's body. He speed towards it, avoiding all the extra tentacles that were trying to subdue him. He did a flip as he neared his weapon, and managed to grab hold of it. He brought his sword over his head (much how Inuyasha does) and sent it through the demon's head using all the strength he could get. The demon let out a horrible shriek as it drop the unconscious Sonnet and fell to the floor, weak from the blood flowing from it's head. He dropped his sword and raced back to Sonnet, catching her in his arms and sprinted towards the surface.  
  
He broke free, gasping for air. He couldn't tell if the girl laying in his arms was alive or not. He swam as fast as he could to the shore, making sure to keep the girl's head above water.  
  
As he got closer to the shore, he could hear something rustling the leaves on the cliff above him. Kitty was back, looking for her slave and hoping ot see the dead body of Haru.  
  
"Slave! Get back here!" She screeched out over the cliff. She couldn't see them from her point of view, and she couldn't smell them because of the water.  
  
"No! The bastard took her again! Arggh! I get him if it's the last thing I do!" She stomped off back towards the village, setting her story straight on how Haru beat her up and stole her slave to tell her father.  
  
Haru made sure she wasn't coming back before pulling Sonnet out of the water and setting her on the ground. He searched around for a heartbeat, and felt a very slight one on her chest.  
  
'She's still alive!' Thought Haru, as he considered his next move. He remembered a long time ago when his little sister fell into the lake on one of their picnics, and their mother had to perform something she called CPR. She had taught all of them how to do it after that, just in case, and Haru knew what he had to do.  
  
He bent forward staring at her lips, wondering what she was going to do when she woke up and found him bent over on her lips. He was almost there.......just a few more inches.......  
  
Sonnet coughed, spiting a large amount of water right in Haru's unsuspecting face.  
  
Haru drew back, a little disappointed. He wiped the water from his face and patted her back, waiting for her to stop coughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Haru asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah," 'cough' "I think I'll be okay." 'cough' "What happened?" Sonnet said, trying to compose herself. She didn't want to seem like a helpless little girl,especially against the first person her own age to ever actually do good against her.  
  
"You were pulled down by a water demon. I didn't even know one lived in this part of the village. There aren't any water demons checked in, so I don't know how it got there. Are you sure okay?"  
  
Sonnet smiled at his concern for her. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."  
  
Haru didn't realize he was being nice to her. He quickly changed his attitude. "Feh, it's not like I care about you or anything; I just didn't want the brat to blame me if you had died."  
  
Sonnet frowned. 'Guess he's back to being a jerk.' She thought, unhappily. "Well, I guess you're the one who saved me, correct?" Haru shook his head yes. "Thanks." She smiled at him. Then she changed her manner too. "But don't think just because you saved my life that I'll go easy on you the next time we fight. Because I won't." She got up and tried to dry herself a little.  
  
Haru was greatly confused. This girl had almost drowned from a demon, and all she could think about was the battle. She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she had almost died. 'What a strange girl.' he thought.  
  
"What's your name, by the way?" Sonnet asked.  
  
"Haru."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name's Sonnet." She gave him a charming smile. "Well, bye!" She said cheerfully before turning around and walking back in the direction of the village.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Haru asked running after her.  
  
"I have to go find my mother. She was captured and brought here to your village. I need to go save her" Sonnet didn't turn to look back at him as she said this.  
  
"Where are you planning to look?" Asked Haru, stepping in front of her and stopping her from going any farther.  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern, but I thought I would look around in the village. I'll just go ask around and see who has recently bought a woman slave." Sonnet said, making up the plan in her head just now.  
  
"Like that's going to work."  
  
"And why wouldn't it?" Sonnet asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because," Haru said, walking in front of Sonnet, making her follow him. "For your information, humans are treated lower than dirt. They're slaves. No one is going to listen you when you talk to them. Most likely their smack you for talking when not being spoken to. Also, as soon as they smell you haven't been in contact with a demon for a while, they'll either kill you, or keep you as they're own slave. And let me tell you, there are masters much worse than Kitty." He said, matter of factly. "So your little plan of going up to a random demon and start asking them questions is not going to work."  
  
"Well, fine, Mr. Know-it-all." Sonnet said, getting tired of his smug attitude. "What do you think we should do?" She was surprised he was actually helping her. She didn't know there demons that were nice; well, a little nice.  
  
"First, tell me what she looks like." Haru said, ears picking up as he thought he heard something. It was only a bird, fluttering in the trees, but it surprised him that he heard the little rustle. Usually, he wasn't so alert. 'Must be because I just had my first tie in a battle.' Haru convinced himself.  
  
Sonnet noticed his ears perk up at a sound she couldn't hear. 'Those are the cutest things I have ever seen!' she silently thought. Snapping back to attention, she said "Well, she looks like me, a little. She was also wearing her demon exterminator outfit, and she carries a big boomerang on her back. You would be able to remember her if you saw her."  
  
"I do remember her."  
  
"What!?" Sonnet said, jumping up and grabbing him by the shoulders. "You've seen my mother?"  
  
"Ow! Hey! Let me go and I'll tell you!" Haru said, trying to break free of her iron grasp. She let go of him, muttering her apologies and waited for his answer.  
  
'How can a human be so strong?' He wondered, massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Where did you see her?!" Sonnet repeated again, getting louder, if that was possible.  
  
"I saved her. From the same brat that had bought you."  
  
"Really? Where is she now?" Sonnet was growing excited.  
  
"She saw my mother and they started jumping up and down. Apparently they're old friends. Last time I saw her she was still chattering with my mother about one thing or another." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't understand what they were talking about and it was pretty boring, so I left."  
  
All in all, he was petty surprised when Sonnet tackled him.  
  
"Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!" Sonnet said in a rush, wrapping her arms around his neck. She jumped off of him, her eyes glistening. "Thank you so much for finding her! I've been so worried for the past few days. Is she okay? Is she hurt or anything?" Sonnet grew worried at the sudden thought of her mother being in trouble.  
  
'I've known this girl for less than a day, and already I'm more bruised than a week's training with Sesshomaru.' Haru thought, slowly getting up. "She's fine. I was able to save her before Kitty was able to brain wash her to much."  
  
"Eep!" Sonnet jumped up and down. "I can't wait to see her!" Suddenly, she remembered Miroku, and the fact that he was still being held captive as a slave. " Shit! I have to go see if he's okay!" She said aloud, sprinting to where she thought was the hut where she was sold.  
  
"If who's okay?" Haru asked, keeping up with her easily. He was still a demon, and therefore much faster than Sonnet speed wise.  
  
"Miroku! The guy I came here with. He was still knocked out when I left him, and I need to see if he's okay before I can go see my mother." Sonnet panted between breaths. She was already short of breath of sprinting so hard.  
  
"Climb on." Haru stopped her from running and pointed to his back.  
  
"What?" Sonnet asked, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do.  
  
"Get on." Haru repeated. "I can run faster than a weak girl like you, and if you get on my back I'll be able to carry you the rest of the way there."  
  
Sonnet didn't like to be referred as 'a weak girl', considering she had almost beaten him in battle, but felt this was the wrong time to argue about it. She had to save Miroku!  
  
'Besides,' She thought smiling, climbing on to his surprisingly strong back, 'There'll be plenty of time to argue when I beat him in our next battle.'  
  
They took a few seconds to get adjusted, and then they were of at amazing speeds to the slave hut.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **************************************************************************** *************  
"Do you thinks she's here?" Sango said worriedly, looking around the same hut she had been so roughly pulled into when she captured as a slave.  
  
"I don't see her." Kagome said, looking around with her. She had wanted to make sure her best friends daughter was okay, so she had insisted to come along and help look for her. Inuyasha had come with them, keeping particularly close to Kagome. He always did that when she came into town . He never did trust the other demons around her.  
  
"Maybe she's not here yet?" Inuyasha said aloud, growling at a demon who had just passed near Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed disprovly at his overprotection techniques.  
  
"Let's keep looking." Sango said, still used to the fact that they would always argue. It reminded her of the days when they would search for Naraku and collect shards of the sacred jewel. Even though there lives were always in constant danger, she still missed hearing Inuyasha and Kagome fighting about her school work, or Shippo's little boy act; even though he was older than any of us. And she really missed Miroku.......  
  
"Miroku." She said in a voice barley above a whisper; one even Inuyasha couldn't hear. She wondered if he was here to with Sonnet. And if he was, she needed to avoid him until she could talk with Sonnet, and tell her all the things she had been meaning to tell her about her father.  
  
'Oh, God! I hope she's okay!' Sango desperately wished, still looking around frantically.  
  
Inuyasha's nose picked up a familiar scent. 'Can it be.......?' He thought, trying to remember it.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, noticing the concern look he had on his face.  
  
"Nothing." He said absentmindedly. He seemed to snap out of it. "Kagome, I smell Haru around here. I think I'll go look for him."  
  
"Okay." Kagome had barley gotten the words out before Inuyasha was off. 'That's strange. He never acts like he's in a rush.' Kagome thought worriedly. 'And I thought Haru said he was going to be training all day in the woods?'  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a couple of angry voices growing louder.  
  
"Look! I just want to know is if you have seen my daughter! I don't want any trouble!" Sango screamed at the toad demon in front of her. She had just went up to him to ask him a question, and he had all but blown out right in her face!  
  
The demon just looked up at her in disgust. "I don't know how you've been trained, slave, but you do not talk to a person of my standards like that." He held a hand ready to strike her, which Sango would have fully been able to block, when Kagome intervened.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Kagome asked, standing in between the two fighters. She glared at the toad.  
  
The demon's angry looked turned to one of fear. "N-no, Lady Kagome. No problem here."He gave her a weak smile.  
  
Kagome took Sango's hand. "Come on there are still more places to look." She gave him a final glare before turning, with Sango behind her.  
  
"Wow." Sango said in disbelief, looking back at the toad demon who was still shaking. "I didn't know they were scared of you. You must have been really strong."  
  
Kagome just shrugged. Changing the subject, she said, "I don't see your daughter here anywhere. Maybe someone already bought her?"  
  
Sango instantly turned worried again. "They won't hurt her, will they? Oh, God! We have to find her!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kagome tried to reassure her friend, even though she couldn't be sure. Slaves weren't always treated very well in the village.  
  
"Where should we look now?" Sango said, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Why don't we go find Inuyasha? Maybe he found something." Sango nodded, and they both headed off inside on of the huts where Inuyasha had gone into.  
**************************************************************************** ************* ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miroku had just woken up from his peaceful dream, and already he knew this was just going to be one of those days.  
  
He was sitting on a hard floor, with something long wrapped around his neck. He didn't know what it was, but already it was itching him like crazy. He couldn't see where Sonnet was, and he had a pounding headache. His throat was dry, and from the look of the sun shining out the window, he had slept long past noon.  
  
Oh, and did he forget to mention that he was tied to a pole, and that there was a flock of angry female demons standing around his cage?  
  
They were some of the most deformed demons Miroku had ever had the displeasure of seeing, and they each intended to buy him, no matter if they had to kill each other to do so.  
  
"I saw him first!" Said a huge centipede demon, with four large beating eyes piecing though him. It took a lot for him not to cry out right then.  
  
"No! He's mine!" Said another equally repulsive looking demon. This one took him by the leg.  
  
There were cries of panic coming from everyone, mostly from Miroku, as each on of them tried to grab any body part they could get their disgusting hands on. The slave holder who was the one doing the selling, ran away screaming like a little girl as things started to get out of hand. Miroku thought he was going to get ripped into pieces before he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years.  
  
"Yo! Bouzu? Is that you?" Inuyahsa tried to yell over the mass of females.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku said meekly, trying to get look towards the vioce.  
  
"In the flesh." Inuyasha had made his way through the crowd, and stood smiling at Miroku's predicament. "I see you still have your way with woman." He said, trying to hold down his smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? They love me." Miroku kidded, glad to see his old friend again. "Hey! Don't touch that!" He screamed to one of the demons.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He doubled up, rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes as Miroku kicked a demon of his stomach.  
  
"Do mind giving me some help?" Miroku asked after Inuyasha had quieted down.  
  
"Yeah." 'snicker' "Sure" Inuyasha treid to hold back his laughter as he stepped in front of the heap of females with his arms out wide.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The girls seemed to stop in mid-motion, before realizing who it was. "NOW!"  
  
There was a mad scramble as they all ran out, not wanting to get in the way of The Great Inuyasha.  
  
Soon they were all alone, and Inuyasha helped Miroku out of his bindings.  
  
"Nice to see you again, bouzo." Inuyasha said, not wanting to show his affection.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Miroku said back. "Thanks for saving me back there." He rubbed his wrists, shuddering at the thought of going home with one of those demons.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"So, where are we?" Miroku asked, looking around the well built cabin.  
  
"You're in my village. Apparently, you were captured and brought here to be sold as a slave."  
  
"Village? You mean you live in the demon village?"  
  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru invited us to stay with him at his castle, so me and Kagome took him up on the offer." Inuyasha said, acting like it was no big deal.  
  
"Wait! You and Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "So you guys really did get together?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally. I thought you two would never admit you're feelings." He nudged Inuyasha, with a perverted grin on his face. "So, am I an uncle yet."  
  
Inuyasha was just about to smack Miroku over his head, when the door ot the hut opened and revealed.........  
End  
**************************************************************************** ************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wow, I'm evil. Anyway, I'm having a very hard time getting the chapters out of my head, but I'm trying.  
  
I don't know where I got this idea for a fic. It was probably when I was reading a story about Inuyasha and Kagome's kid, and I figured there weren't many based on Miroku and Sango's kid, so I should make one! I just really liked the idea, so I just went with it. I have a new fic getting ready that I'll get out once 'A Love Sonnet' is finished. It's called, 'If Looks Could Kill' and I'm excited about getting it ready!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! You rule! Please keep reviewing my chapters, because it helps me get my story out faster.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
I think I'll have the big moment in the next chapter. Sango and Miroku find each other again, and Sonnet discovers Miroku is her father. This may not work out correctly, because I don't have it planned in my head, but this is what I think will happen next!  
  
~Zephor~ 


	9. Meetings

I absolutely LOVE the name Sonnet. It's soooo pretty! I was reading this biography on this one dead poet a long time ago. I don't remember the name of the poet, but I remember he named his daughter Sonnet, and I fell in love with the name. It ties in with story too! Keep reading my next few chapters and find out how!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Phooey.  
  
Chapter 9 Meetings  
  
"How long until we get there?" Sonnet asked, riding on the back of Haru. They were running through the forest at amazing speed, but they didn't seem to be getting much closer to the village.  
  
Haru was trying to focus on keeping Sonnet on his back while keeping up with his speed. "Not much longer." Haru replied, panting lightly. He didn't think they had run this far out in their battle! He never traveled this far in a battle. Usually, the battle ended way before he even got into the forest. His opponents never lasted very long.  
  
"Uh, are you sure you don't want me to walk?" Sonnet had begun to notice that Haru was becoming very tired, and he seemed to be slowing down quite a bit.  
  
"No, No. I can handle it." There was no way Haru was going to let Sonnet think he was a weakling. That was not an option. "If only you didn't weigh so much, we would have been there by now."  
  
"What!" Sonnet screeched, shifting a bit to turn her head and yell at him. Haru stumbled, almost dropping her from the sudden movement. "Stop moving!" He shouted back, angrily.  
  
"If all you're going to do is insult me then I can walk by myself." Sonnet said heatedly, trying to get off of his back.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Haru was trying to keep her on his back while avoiding the many trees in his path. He didn't want to drop her from way up were he was running. He thought.  
  
He almost crashed into one, narrowly missing it as he jerked Sonnet back on his back. "What are you trying to do, get us killed?!" He screamed at her.  
  
"Don't yell at me! You're the one being a jerk!"  
  
"Stop moving wrench!"  
  
"No! Not until you apologize!"  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry you're to fat to carry!"  
  
"What!? Asshole!" Sonnet replied in a huff. "Maybe I wouldn't be so heavy it some one hadn't tripped over his own feet sent me flying in the lake!"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't have fallen over if some wrench hadn't over reacted and starting fighting with me for no reason!" Haru shouted back.  
  
"I had a reason!"  
  
"Yeah, what was it then?"  
  
Silence. 'What were we fighting about?' Sonnet thought. She noticed Haru waiting for an answer.  
  
"Just put me down now, jerk!"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." He said, fed up. He kicked her off her back, sending her flying down to the ground.  
  
"Jackasssssss!" Sonnet screamed as she fell from the air.  
  
Haru smiled at that. 'Even when she thinks she's plummeting to her death, she still has to insult me.' He thought amusingly. 'Better go save her before she really gets pissed.'  
  
He raced toward her with amazing speed, and caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground.  
  
"Jerk." She muttered, getting out of his arms quickly.  
  
"Aw, can't you take a joke?" Haru said, with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"No." Sonnet said, holding her head up high, trying to salvage whatever pride she had left. They stood in a small clearing, filled with cherry blossoms. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.  
  
She brushed some imaginary dirt off from her kimono, and started walking toward the village again, limping a little. "You dog demons have a sick sense of humor, you know."  
  
Haru saw the limp, and the attempt to hide it. He walked in front of her, and pointed to his back. "Come on, you can get back on."  
  
Sonnet stared at him like he was stupid. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to put myself in that position again. I can walk, thank you very much." She walked right past him.  
  
Haru put his hand up to stop her. "No, you're hurt." He pointed to her limping foot. "We'll never get to the village if you try walking on that. Get on."  
  
"It's just a sprain. Nothing to worry about. Let's go." Sonnet started to run, only to be stopped by Haru again.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn! Just get on!"  
  
"No! You're the one being stubborn! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"You wouldn't last two seconds without my help! Just get on!"  
  
"No!" Sonnet shouted, getting right in her face, glaring at him.  
  
"Yes!" Haru screamed back, giving her his own death glare.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever, neither one of them ready to back down. It was to late when they finally broke out of it.  
  
Haru picked up a twig snapping, awfully close to where they were standing. He looked up, wondering what it could be and looked around.  
  
They were surrounded by demons, all from the village. They had them trapped in the clearing, weapons drawn and poised to attack. At the front of the demons was the kitsune brat, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. The demons were obviously called there by her, and would be attacking as soon as she gave the word. They were in deep trouble.  
  
"Well," Sonnet said, looking around the demons that surrounded them at all sides. "This won't end well."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome briskly walked into the hut. "Inuyasha! Have you found anything-." She cut off abruptly when she saw Miroku. Her eyes grew wide as she stared with her mouth slightly open. "M-Miroku!?" She managed to get out.  
  
"Ah! Lady Kagome! How nice to see you again, after all these years." Miroku said, returning to his old self. He walked up to her, and took her hand, bringing it up to kiss it.  
  
"Back off!" Inuyasha said angrily, seizing Kagome's arm and bringing her close to him in a protective manner. He glared furiously at Miroku, barring his teeth. Miroku smiled back at him.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. I forgot Kagome's yours."  
  
"You better believe it, monk."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Just like old times.' She thought, sighing as they continued their stare down.  
  
"Back off, Jerk!" A voice from outside the door was heard. There was a loud smack that followed it.  
  
Miroku froze. 'That voice.'  
  
It only lasted a second. As soon as he got over it, he sprinted out the door as fast as he could. 'Sango.' he thought over in his mind.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha followed after him. On the way out, Kagome gave Inuyasha the 'You're in big trouble, mister. We're going to have talk after this.' look. Inuyasha gulped, and looked away, following her out the door.  
  
Miroku searched around frantically, trying to locate the source of that voice. 'I have to find her!' was his only thought.  
  
He caught sight of a group of demons huddling over in the corner of the clearing. There he saw the one person he had been waiting ten years for.  
  
Sango.  
  
'Sango' Miroku thought, his heart aching at the very sight of her. She was exactly as he remembered her. Perfect.  
  
It was only then did he realize where she actually was.  
  
Sango was standing in the middle of a group of slave- hating demons, all who seemed ready to fight with her.  
  
"Worthless slave! We'll teach you some respect." A crow demon said to her, raising it's claws.  
  
'What a perfect time to forget my boomerang.' Thought Sango as she stood her ground, prepared to beat down on anyone who came near her. She had lost sight of Kagome through the crowd, and she had found herself accidentally running into a demon. Apparently, slaves aren't really aloud to touch another demon in public, and the punishment is a beating in front of the whole town. Sango would be damned if she let that happen, though.  
  
A bit of purple flashed from the corner of her eye, and her heart caught in her stomach, as it always did when she saw that particular shade of purple. She turned her head slowly, having a mixed sense of hope and dread. Hoping it would be him, yet dreading it at the exact same time.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, slowly, barely moving at all. Her breath caught in the throat as she finally saw him. It was him. Finally. After all these years. He came.  
  
Miroku saw Sango look at him. 'So beautiful.' He had been waiting to see her again, waiting for this moment. It was perfect.  
  
His eyes widened in fear as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. The crow had taken advantage of her distraction, and he had attacked. He jumped forward quickly, and threw his arm back, making four long, deep, gashes in Sango's side. He watched as she gave a painful cry, and crumpled to her knees.  
  
Miroku shot forward quickly, moving faster than he ever had in his life. "Sango!" He cried, finding his voice. He attacked two demons from behind, striking them with his staff as he made his way to Sango.  
  
Kagoem and Inuyasha saw the whole thing. Inuyasha drew his sword, heading toward the demons that were advancing on Miroku and the wounded Sango,  
  
"You bastards!" He screamed, ready for his first attack. He felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
  
"Don't go." Kagome said, her eyes keeping on her two best friends. "He needs to do this on his own."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief, but he stayed where he was. His eyes returned to the demons in front of him, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
Miroku got down on his knees, wrapping an arm around Sango, trying to support her. "Sango." He breathed; studying to see how bad her wounds were. The wounds were very deep, and blood was seeping out of rapidly.  
  
"Miroku." She whispered, starring at him. She breathed in his scent, having it bring back so many memories. As much as she didn't want to admit in, she was so glad he was her with her.  
  
She winced at the pain of her wound. Her arms wrapped over her stomach, and she could feel the blood on her hands. 'Poison.' She thought, as more pain shot through her.  
  
"It's okay, Sango. I'm here." She heard Miroku say, feeling him carefully putting her down on the ground. He cradled her head, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Miroku." She said again, feeling the poison slowly taking over her. Her head felt incredibly heavy, and she felt her eyes drop.  
  
"Shhh." Miroku said tenderly. "Save your strength. We can talk later." He saw Sango nod, as her eyes completely dropped and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha came up to him. "Is she okay?" Kagome asked, bending down to check her pulse.  
  
"She'll be fine." Miroku said, his eyes searching over Sango's face. His face darkened as he turned around, his eyes locked on the demon that hurt his Sango.  
  
Inuyasha stood next to him, a hard look on his face as well. "Do you want me to take care of him?" He asked.  
  
"No. He's mine." Miroku walked up in front of the demon, his eyes never wavering as he stared at him with enough hatred to almost make the crow wince. Almost.  
  
"Human," The crow spat, saying the word 'human' like it was a disease. "You think you can defeat me?"  
  
Miroku kept quiet, still glaring at him. He took his staff in his hand, and attacked before even Inuyasha could blink. He thrust the front end of his staff into the stomach of the demon, not holding anything back. The demon kneeled forward, but didn't have a chance to fall to the ground before he felt a fist smash into his head. He fell back, blood rushing out of his nose.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. He had never seen Miroku act like this, like he wasn't trying to keep control of himself. Even against the final battle against Naraku, Miroku always had power over himself. But now, he wasn't holding anything back, taking wild shots everywhere. Inuyasha watched as Miroku kept hitting him over and over again, not showing any compassion for the unfortunate crow demon. It was starting to get ugly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She seemed to be scared of the new Miroku too. "Maybe you should stop him." She was referring to Miroku, who was still beating up the demon, even though he stopped moving. Miroku showed no signs of letting up.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to Miroku, putting a hand onto his shoulder, trying to stop him. He ducked as Miroku slashed at him, having completely loss it. He grabbed Miroku's hand, keeping them in place while trying to clam him down before he killed the demon. "Sango still needs you're help. Remember her?"  
  
Miroku stopped struggling. 'Sango needs me now!' He thought. As much as he wanted this demon to suffer long and hard, he had to help Sango. Giving one last glare at the bloody pulp that slightly resembled a face; he turned around quickly and walked back to Kagome who held Sango.  
  
He bent down and took Sango in his arms, lifting her up, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
"Where's the healing hut, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blinked. His voice sounded different from the voice she used on him inside the hut, the voice he had used on her the entire time she had known him. She couldn't place what was different about it. it just wasn't the same. "Um. Take her to our place. No other demons will help her." She got up quickly, jumping on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry her?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Sango in Miroku's arms. "It's pretty far away."  
  
"I'll carry her." Miroku said coldly, never liking it when Inuyasha thought of him as weak. He studied Sango's face as Inuaysha and Kagome shared a look and headed foreword. 'I'll never let you go again.' He thought quietly, running off after his friends. 'Never.'  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Haru has a human girlfriend, now?" A voice came out from the group of demons.  
  
"I never would have thought he would stoop that low." Another said.  
  
"What do you mean? He's practically human himself. It's only obvious he would get a worthless human as a mate." Kitty said, smiling wickedly.  
  
"I'm not worthless!" Sonnet screamed reaching for her daggers. Only then did she realize she had dropped them into the lake when Haru had pulled her in. 'This is not good.' She thought.  
  
"Just back off your lackeys, Kitty, before I have to get ugly on you." Haru said, putting his hands up to fight. He didn't have his sword either.  
  
"Ugly is so easy for you, though, Haru." Kitty replied, with fake sympathies. "I think you need to be taught a lesson on how to treat demons of higher standards than you." She pointed to the lackeys standing behind her. "Why don't you boys show him how we treat quarter demons."  
  
The demons laughed, cracking their knuckles as they moved forward.  
  
Haru took one look around, at the many demons advancing on them. 'Well, if bluffing doesn't work, I'll guess I'll have to go to plan B.' He thought. He turned around quickly, took Sonnet in his arms, and starting running as fast as he could in the other direction to his house. 'Run!'  
  
Sonnet was surprised. She didn't even have time to realize what was happening, before Haru swept her up in his arms and made a break for it. "What happened to the 'Back off lackeys before I go ugly on you' thing you were saying earlier!?" She yelled in his ear.  
  
"AHH!" Haru screamed almost stumbling. "Dammit, wrench! Don't scream in my ear!"  
  
"Sorry." Sonnet mumbled, looking behind her at the swarm of demons. "I don't think you can out run them for long."  
  
"No, really?" Haru said sarcastically, avoiding a fireball that was sent at them. He had to think a way out of this now!  
  
Suddenly, his nose caught smell of something very familiar. 'Oh great. I don't know which is worse. Getting beat up by a group of demons, or running into Sesshomaru.' He ducked again, barely avoiding another fireball. 'I'll take my chances with Sesshomaru.' He thought, dreading it. It's not like he didn't like his uncle, and since Rin's going to be there, he'll probably go easy on me.' He gulped. 'Maybe.'  
  
It was all to soon when Sesshomaru caught up to them. He stepped out of the bushes, all proper like, with Rin standing behind him. Haru, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention ahead of him,(he was to busy avoiding the attacks of demons) and he ran right in to Sesshomaru. He fell to the ground, taking with him Sonnet.  
  
"Ouch!" She said, landing hard on the ground. "Next time you fall, leave me out of it!" She looked up to see him not paying any attention to her. It was all focused on the very tall demon standing in front of them, looking at them with cold, dark eyes.  
  
"Um, hi." Haru said, giving the demon a weak smile. "How'd the honeymoon go?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked like he was going to say something, but Rin stepped up before he could open his mouth.  
  
"Haru!? Getting in trouble again, I see." She said, giving him a smile. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Honestly! I didn't do anything!" He said, trying to look pathetic. Maybe he could get some pity from Aunt Rin.  
  
"We were just minding our own business, and they just starting to chasing us!" Sonnet added. She didn't know the demon or the human, but all grown ups were the same. 'She might pity us.' Sonnet thought.  
  
"Please take care of them, Sesshomaru." Rin asked, giving him a smile.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just moved forward toward the group of demons. They were cowering in fear of him, knowing very well who he was. He took one more step towards them, and they all ran away!  
  
"Worthless demons." Sesshomaru said, walking back to Rin. He looked at Haru, who hung his head in shame. "You shouldn't have been running." Was all he said, before taking Rin in his arms and ran towards his castle.  
  
Haru felt like a complete coward. Sesshomaru has a way of doing that in very little words.  
  
"Well, that was strange." Sonnet said, looking in the direction they had run off to. "Let's continue!" She said, acting like it seeing a demon save the life of a human was an every day occurrence.  
  
She walked on in the direction Sesshomaru went, humming a little song to herself.  
  
Haru just stared at her. 'Strangest girl in the world.' He thought, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face before running off after her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorry about the short update! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I didn't want to leave anyone hanging for another four days. Also, I no longer have writer's block! YAH!  
  
"Crucify My Love" By jo-chan, probably one of the best Miroku/Sango romances EVER, has finally been completed. It's located in my fav. Stories site, so you have to check it out if you get the chance!  
  
Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! I get a warm feeling every time I read a new one! Please keep reviewing! Next Chapter:  
  
Sonnet and Haru get in a fight. (surprise, surprise) and Sango and Miroku finally talk after all these years . 


	10. Everything Lost

Sorry about the long update. I spent all night typing this so I could get it out as fast as I could. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Phooey  
  
Chapter 10 Everything Lost  
  
"Why are we going this way?" Haru asked, following Sonnet as they headed toward his castle. "The village is in the opposite direction."  
  
"I want to go thank that dog demon that saved us." Sonnet said simply, following the trail the mysterious demon had left behind. She didn't mention that she wanted to find out who he was. She remembered the stories her mother would tell her to get her to fall asleep, and sometimes they had a strong, silent dog demon that reminded her of the one that had just basically saved her and Haru's life. The thing was, her mother told them with such emotion and so vividly that Sonnet knew they weren't just stories, that they had actually happened, and to her. Sonnet had always wanted to know about her mother's past, and maybe this demon knew her from somewhere. Maybe, he even knew her father..  
  
"I thought you said you needed to save your friend." Haru said, worrying a little.  
  
"I do. But Miroku can wait to be saved. It's not like he's in any real danger." At least, Sonnet HOPED he wasn't in any real danger. She didn't want any harm to come to her new friend Miroku, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to possibly learn more about her father. 'I hope he forgives me.' She thought silently.  
  
Haru finally just stopped walking all together. He couldn't let a poor unsuspecting human walk straight into the hands of the strongest demons in the land. After his father, of course. The thing was, his dad actually tolerated humans, other than his mother. He loved his mother more than anything, but that was beside the point. Sesshomaru didn't like any humans other than Aunt Rin. He could barely stand him or any of his siblings, just because they had human blood in them. The fact that they were related didn't seem to matter to him.  
  
Anyway, any human that had ever walked up to him had always been seriously injured by him.or worse. It was only worse if Aunt Rin wasn't there, but he'd be dammed if he let anything happen to Sonnet.  
  
"I think it's this way." Sonnet started. She turned around when she realized Haru wasn;t following. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't let you go on this way." He said, facing her.  
  
"What, you want to carry me again? I thought we decided I could walk by myself."  
  
He had a serious look on his face, one that made Sonnet increasingly uncomfortable. He walked closer to her, putting an arm on her shoulder to stop her. "If you keep following this trail, you will be hurt."  
  
Sonnet looked backed with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean?" She asked, worried at the sound of his serious voice.  
  
"The dog demon that saved your life is the dreaded Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. You won't get saved by him twice, and he'll seriously injure you if you go near him again." He said gravely.  
  
Sonnet just stared at him for a moment. Then, with out warning, she smiled at him, and slapped a hand on his back. "Ah, don't worry about it! I've heard about him before from my mother! He doesn't sound to bad, and I can certainly take care of myself! Plus, with you there, we can't lose! Now, come on! I want to get there before nightfall." And with that, she grabbed his hand and sprinted down the small trail that Sesshomaru had left.  
  
'Dear God! We're going to die!' Haru thought, as he had no choice but to follow after the most peculiar human he had ever met.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Who do you think that girl with Haru was?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as the reached the castle walls.  
  
"Don't know. I don't recall him getting a slave before we left." He said, letting her down from his arms. It had been to short of a honeymoon, if you had asked him, and he wasn't in that good of a mood to have it end so quickly. Having to save his little half-nephew only added to his bad mood, though it did win him extra points with Rin. She always liked it when he would help out the family, and that always meant a reward for him.  
  
"Kagome would never let him get a slave. And he didn't treat her like any slave either. He seemed very protective of her, and did you see the way he tried to protect her from all those other demons that were attacking them! It was so cute." Rin giggled, getting a dreamy look on her face. She put her arm around Sesshomaru's waist, sighing into his chest. "They reminded me of us, when you used to protect me like that."  
  
"Used to?" Sesshomaru questioned, pulling her up for a kiss. He never liked showing affection to anyone, but with Rin it was different. She made him feel like he actually had some good in him, even if he didn't like to show it.  
  
Unfortunately, another one of the brats had to come in and ruin the moment, just as it was getting good.  
  
"Aunt Rin, Aunt Rin!" Yuffie said, running into the room, out of breath. "Mom wants you to come to the first aid room! Someone's hurt, and she needs your help to cure her!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Rin said, rushing out of Sesshomaru's arms and out the door that Yuffie had come from. Sesshomaru folded his arms, and glared at Yuffie.  
  
"So.how was the honeymoon?" Yuffie said with a weak smile, trying to get her uncle to not kill her. He didn't smile back.  
  
"Er. I think I hear someone calling me!" Yuffie gave a shriek as ran out the door, with a fuming Sesshomaru on her tail.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
He didn't love her.  
  
He didn't love her at all. It was all a joke. He never felt anything for her.  
  
At first, Sango couldn't believe it. 'There was no way he couldn't have felt anything.' She said over and over in her mind, as she walked deeper and deeper in the woods. The only color that seemed to flash by was the pink and red from the cherry blossoms that seemed to stay in mi-air as she moved on.  
  
But as the day wore on, she realized he wasn't following her. He wasn't chasing after her. He didn't care.  
  
'He's not coming for me.' She said as tears welled up in her eyes. No matter how far she walked, the scenery around her never changed. It was like she was stuck in that moment of time, no way of moving foreword, or going back.  
  
'How could he have felt nothing!' She screamed angrily in her mind over and over again. 'How could he have felt nothing when I felt so much?' Her heart lurched every time that questioned played in her mind, hurting more and more until she thought it was going to explode in her chest. She fell to her knees, the anger leaving her as she let the tears fall from her face.  
  
'I've lost everything.' She thought as she wept quietly, her shoulders shaking slightly. 'My family, my village, my heart.' She tried to control herself, her anger welling up inside her once more. 'Pride. It's all I have left. I can't go back. I can't afford to lose it too.' She got up from the ground, standing tall as she walked on.  
  
'It's all I have left. I can never go back.' That was Sango's last thought as she reached the end of the woods, walking into a bright light and leaving the forest behind.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sango dazedly opened her eyes in a cold sweat, as she also did when she had that dream. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the small light that was coming from the window, as she tried to remember what happened. There was a black hole in her mind as she found herself lying on a futon, her bare chest wrapped in bindings. She tried to get up, but a pounding in head told her to stop.  
  
"Just lie still." A voice said from in front of her. "You're still very weak."  
  
'That voice!' Sango's mind screamed as her eyes shot opened. She found herself staring into the deepest violet eyes she had ever seen, one that she never thought she would look into again.  
  
"Miroku" She whispered, her mouth barely moving at all.  
  
The man that she had ran away from all those years before was now standing right in front of her, so close she could just stick her hand out a few feet and touch him. The man that she thought she would never see again, was now looking at her with such passion in his dark eyes, making Sango's heart lurch as she stared deeper into them.  
  
"Sango." He whispered back. Sango's heart constricted as he heard his voice, the sweet, caring voice that she had always leaped up whenever she heard it. She missed it so much. She missed HIM so much.  
  
She tried to sit up again. She wanted to get up and get a better look at him. After ten years, she was amazed he was still so handsome, and it reminded her of the last time she saw him. She had to get a good look of him.  
  
Pain shot through stomach as she tied to sit up. The cuts she had received in battle were deeper than she realized, and it hurt when she breathed. She was still a little woozy from the poison, too, which didn't help much.  
  
Miroku saw her try to get up, and reached out to catch her as she fell back. He caught her gently in her hands and laid her back onto the futon.  
  
"Take it easy." He said, tenderly wiping the hair that had fallen on her face. "You're still very weak."  
  
"Why?" She said softly, facing him with her lovely brown eyes boring into him.  
  
"Why what?" He asked, confused. He thought of a million questions she could have asked right then, but that wasn't one of them.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised. 'Did she think I wouldn't be here for her?' He thought, hurt. "You got poisoned by a demon, and I brought you back. We were really worried about you."  
  
"No." She said. "Why did you come after me? You weren't caught by slave catchers, I know that, so why are you here?" She really wanted to know. He didn't have to be here. So why is he? A new thought suddenly occurred to her 'He doesn't know, does he?' She thought, alarmed. 'He can't know about Sonnet!'  
  
'Or course he knows!' The other voice inside her head said. 'He wouldn't be here unless he knew he had a daughter.'  
  
Yet another voice in her head started talking as she kept remembering new information. 'Hey, wasn't Sonnet supposed to be with him?' It asked.  
  
'Oh no!' They all thought together. 'Where the hell is Sonnet?'  
  
"Sonnet!" She screamed out loud, before Miroku got a chance to answer. "Where's Sonnet?" She sat up quickly, and tried to get out, wincing all the way. She tried to stand up, only to have strong arms wrap around her again.  
  
"I sent Inuyasha and Kagome after Sonnet." Miroku said, a smile tugging at his lips of the same stubbornness she had ten years ago. He didn't let go of her after he laid her back down. "You have to try and get some rest. You still haven't fully recovered yet." He walked over to the table and brought back some medicine in a cup. "Drink this. It'll heal you faster.  
  
Sango took the cup, and drank it silently. She stared at the ground, her eyes wide and sad. "So you know?" She said sorrowfully.  
  
Miroku eyes grew sad as well as he thought of Sonnet, and how he never knew of her until a few days ago. How he never got to watch his daughter grow. All those lost years, he could have spent with Sango and his own daughter. "Yeah." He said softly. "I saw the birthmark on her hand." He wrapped his arms tighter around Sango, joining her on the futon. He was glad when she scooted over and gave him room to lay next to her.  
  
Sango rested her head against his chest, her eyes dropping as her head fell up and down with his rhythmic breathing. It felt so right to be in his arms again, she almost forgot about everything else. It was just her and him, together again.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. She yawned, as the medicine began to take affect. The pounding headache she had before was gone, but it was making her incredibly drowsy.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will fine now. I'm here." That was the last thing Sango heard as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I have no idea where we are." Sonnet said, flopping herself down on the ground as gave a desperate sigh. 'Guess I'm not a good of tracker as I thought.' She said silently to herself.  
  
It had taken them the entire afternoon to get where they were now. Completely and utterly, lost. Sonnet put her knees up to her face, as she gave a frustrated scream into her hands. "Danmit! We're never going to get out of here!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Sonnet had expected to have mean things thrown at her incompetence, by the 'Never-ever-mess-up-once' dog demon Haru. She looked up, confused by the fact that he hadn't said anything to her yet about being lost.  
  
She saw him standing against a tree, as far away from her as he could get without being too obvious. He didn't seem to be listening to her at all, as he just stared into the cherry blossom filled woods. Sonnet wasn't sure what had made him so said.  
  
'Come to think of it,' She thought, recalling the events from earlier that day. 'He's been silent ever since he tried to pursued her to not follow Sesshomaru.' The only reason she didn't realize it earlier was because she was so absorbed in trying to find the trail.  
  
"Hey," She said smoothly, smiling smugly at him "You're not still mad at losing that fight, do you. Because you know, if you're going to be hanging around me, you're not going to be winning a lot of fights."  
  
He didn't smile back. In fact, he didn't even turn his head to look at her.  
  
Sonnet did not like to be ignored. "What's your problem?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You've been sulking like a baby for hours."  
  
"You don't care at all." He said, almost so quietly that Sonnet wasn't sure if that was really what he said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You don't care about yourself!" He snapped, suddenly whipping his head around to face her.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Sonnet matched his anger. The only thing she didn't like more than being ignored was getting yelled at for no reason.  
  
He walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulder. "Listen to me. You will get injured if you go visit Sesshomaru. Believe me. I know." He stared into her almost purple-looking eyes. Sonnet stared back, not about to back down just because Haru had lost his mind.  
  
He didn't flinch either. Sonnet eyes grew wide as she stared into his. It's like she could read him, through his bright amber eyes.  
  
"You. knew where he was all along, didn't you." She said slowly, realizing that was the reason why he didn't try to carry her or take the lead. He stared back at her, the looked away, guilty. She suddenly grew angry, as her face hardened. "You jerk!" She wrenched out of his hands as fast as she could. "We've wasted a whole day because you were to scared to face that dog demon!" She screamed into his face.  
  
Haru looked confused for a second, then launched back with his own anger. "What!? Did you not hear anything what I was saying! I'm only looking out for a weak human like you!"  
  
"Yeah, right! That's your excuse! You just a weak coward, and your hiding behind me so you won't have to face an tough competition!"  
  
"You stubborn wrench!" Haru couldn't believe what she was saying to him! After he was trying to help her, too. "I'm only looking out for you! Can't you get that through your stick skull?"  
  
Sonnet didn't see it as him protecting her. He saw it as him not wanting her to find out about her mother's past, even though she didn't exactly tell him that was her plan. "Don't tell me what I should get, dog boy! I can't believe you would lie to me like that. And here I thought you were someone I could actually trust!" She looked over him, with a look of disgust playing on her face. "I should have known better than to think I could trust a demon!" She said spitefully.  
  
Haru looked like he was ready to hit her. "And I should have known better than to think a human girl would be smart enough to know when to back off!" He screamed back.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Wrench!"  
  
"I'm going to kiss your ass!" Sonnet threw herself on Haru, throwing a fist in his stomach. Haru put his hands up, protecting himself as Sonnet wildly threw punches. He felt one go hit his face, before the weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
  
He looked up to his mother trying to keep a struggling Sonnet in her hands. Sonnet knew better than to hit a non-threatening grown up, so she let up pretty fast, and stopped moving. Haru saw his father come up from behind his mother, looking at Haru with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Aww, Kagome, you should have let them fight it out." He smiled at Haru. "I think it's time for Haru to get beaten up by someone his own age."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, disapprovingly. "We are not going to encourage fighting!"  
  
Sonnet was surprised they hadn't said anything about Sonnet trying to beat the crap out of Haru, which she found incredibly lucky. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The pretty blacked-haired human gave her a bright smile. "Oh! How rude of us. My name's Kagome, and the demon over there," She pointed at the white haired dog demon. "Is Inuyasha. We're Haru's parents."  
  
"Really?" Sonnet said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised. I would have never guessed someone as nice and pretty as you would have a rude son like that." She knew the next best thing to trying to get pitied is to compliment the person. Hopefully, she would get out of here unscratched, with her mom never knowing she got into a couple of fights.  
  
Kagome had to smile at the girl in front of her. 'She looks exactly like Sango, but talks smooth like Miroku! She's too cute!' Out loud she said, "You're Sonnet, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" Sonnet asked, surprised that this total stranger knew her name.  
  
"I'm an old friend of your mothers."  
  
Sonnet jumped up at this. "You know my mother!?" She asked, leaping up at her. "Where is she? Is she okay? Can I see her? Please take me to her!" She wrapped her arms around Kagome.  
  
"Sonnet, there's something you should know. Sango got in a little fight with a demon." She saw Sonnet's eyes fill with horror, as she opened her mouth to say something, she continued, "But don't worry. Sango's completely fine. She's healing very nicely, and we left her in Miroku's care, so we're pretty sure she's okay."  
  
Sonnet smiled at the thought of Miroku and her mother spending time together. 'Maybe they'll start liking each other!' She hopefully thought.  
  
"What are we waiting here for?! Let's go!" Sonnet said, as she pushed Kagome in the direction they came from. Inuyasha stayed behind, walking with Haru.  
  
"I see why you didn't come home." Inuyasha said. He liked playing with Haru like this, because it was so easy. He had only known Sonnet for a few moments, but he already liked her. He just prayed she hadn't picked up Miroku's pervert genes.  
  
Haru blushed. "There is no way I like her in the least bit, Dad! She's way to stubborn, and totally overreacts!" He said quickly in his defense.  
  
"Don't worry, Haru. I'm only playing with you." Inuyasha smiled to himself, enjoying the look of embarrassment on his son. 'I hope Sonnet sticks around.' Inuyasha thought, as he and Haru followed the girls. 'Haru could really use someone like her.'  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sonnet ran into the giant castle, unfazed by all the amazing objects inside the house. All she could think about was her mother, and hoping she was truly okay. Kagome pointed her towards a large door to the right, and Sonnet rushed in before anyone could day anything.  
  
"Mom! Mom are you he-." She stopped when she saw her mother asleep, in the arms of a certain monk. Each had a look of total tranquility on their face, one that she had never seen on her mother before, and one she didn't she when she watched Miroku sleep.  
  
'Boy did they move fast.' Sonnet thought, a little worried. She noticed the bandages wrapped around her mother's rib, and felt her face heat up in anger. 'He's not suppose to be hitting on her when she's injured.' She thought angrily, staring at his hand that was wrapped around her waist. She still felt it was her duty to protect her mother from the likes of perverts like Miroku, even if he was a nice pervert.  
  
"Get off of her." She hissed, quiet enough so she wouldn't wake up her mother. She walked over to them, laying quite comfortably on the futon, and tried to pry his hands of his mother.  
  
Haru walked in at that time, and just stared at her as she tried to get him off of her mom without waking them up. "What are you doing, wrench?"  
  
"The name's Sonnet." She said, grunting as she lifted up his heavy arm. "And I don't like how he's feeling her up when she's injured."  
  
'How much can one man's arm weigh?" She wondered, as it seemed to tighten its grip around her mom's waist the harder she pulled on it. 'God! Let go!'  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?" Sonnet jeered at Haru, who seemed to be smiling at her difficulty. Haru shrugged, and came over and grabbed Miroku's right hand, trying to untangle that one. He finally managed to get the hand undone, with much work.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" He asked, staring at the hand that he had untangled. On his hand, there was a small, white circle, placed perfectly in the middle of his palm. Haru didn't know what it was.  
  
"What's what?" Sonnet asked, as she looked over at what Haru was pointing to. She saw the white circle, and froze.  
  
"Oh.my.god." She murmured, gaping at Miroku's hand. She brought up her right her, and put it next to his. The circles on both of their hands were the exact same size, both placed in the exact same place. Sonnet's mouth hung open, staring disbelieving at the sight in front of her. 'It.can't be.' She thought slowly. 'How.?"  
  
Haru sensed her distraught and studied her reaction to this. He saw that she had the same mark on her palm as the guy who was sleeping with her mom, but he didn't know what it meant. She seemed to be in shock.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, truly concerned about her. She hadn't blinked in awhile, just staring at the hand, and it was scaring him a little having her act like this. She always seemed to be in such control of everything, completely different than what she was acting like now.  
  
"He's.he's.my." She stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. She held a hurt expression on her face, one that Haru couldn't stand to see.  
  
She held her breath as she saw her mom shift around in her sleeping, looking like she was going to wake up soon. "Mom" she said in a soft voice.  
  
Sango's eyes shot open as she realized her daughter was standing in front of her. "Sonnet!" She said, trying to unravel herself from Miroku's arms. She stopped when she saw the tears in Sonnet's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonnet asked in a tight voice. She couldn't believe her mom was acting like it was nothing! "What's wrong is that that monk has the exact same birth mark as me!" Her voice got louder as she kept talking, and she was screaming the last part at her mother, waking up Miroku.  
  
"Wh-?" He said groggily. He looked up when he saw Sonnet standing a few feet away from him, her palm held out next to his. "Sonnet?"  
  
She just stared into him, trying to read him through his eyes. "How could you lie to me like that?" She said, still staring at him, taking a step back.  
  
Sango got up, a little shakily, and tired to comfort her daughter. "Sonnet, just listen to m-."  
  
"No!" Sonnet shouted! "You lied to me! Both of you! You lied!" She fiercely looked up at Miroku, with more hatred in her eyes then he had ever seen in a little girl in his life. She pointed a finger at him, her voice low as she spoke and her eyes glistening. "I hate you!"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Sonnet turned around and sprinted out the door, before anyone could see the silent tears in her eyes.  
  
Haru didn't know what was happening, but he felt very much out of place standing in a room with what looked like Sonnet's parents. He took a last look at them before following Sonnet out the door.  
  
Sango stared at where her daughter had just run out on her. 'Sonnet.I'm so sorry.' She thought silently, her own tears threatening to fall out.  
  
She felt Miroku brush past her and out the door, set on following his daughter.  
  
"Miroku, wait!" Sango called out after him. She was still weak from the poison, and her stomach hurt when she walked.  
  
"I have to go get her." Miroku said in an blank voice, a distressing look on his face.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
To late. He was gone. 'Oh, no.' Sango thought desperately. Kagome ran into the room, looking confused as she spoke to Sango. "What happened? I saw Sonnet and Haru leave the castle in a hurry, with Miroku hot on their tails. Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I should have told her." Sango said absently mindedly, staring at the door where the two people she cared for more than anything had just left. "Now I don't know if she'll come back."  
  
End ************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Tsk, Tsk. Sango should have told Sonnet about her father before hand. Now she ran away, to god knows where. How sad.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! W/O you, there would be no story. You rock!  
  
I read another fic by a different author that is very similar to mine. It's about Sango and Miroku's daughter, who grew up never knowing her father. At first I thought someone had thought my idea was good enough to be stolen, and I felt really proud. But then I saw the published date, and it was published two months before I wrote mine. I felt really bad, because even though I never saw that story before, and certainly didn't take the idea from someone else. But I still feel really bad.  
  
Also, I am totally cool with someone borrowing my ideas, because more then likely you're a better writer than I am. I just want the reader's to get the best possible story they can. Just drop me a review saying your going to borrow my idea, so I can give some of my ideas to you and keep updated on it. Don't worry. I really don't mind.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
I think I'll have what happened to Sango and Miroku in the next chapter. Please review!  
  
~Zephor~ 


	11. Ten Years Ago

Sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. But, you guys don't want to read a long excuse, so on to the next chapter!  
  
* Flashback in Sango's point of view  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Damn.  
  
Chapter 10 Ten years ago  
  
Ten years ago.  
  
Naraku was dead. Defeated. Gone.  
  
It didn't seem real to Sango, about Naraku being dead. She had spent the last years of her life, on the search for him and the jewel shards, with revenge the only thing in mind. She had dreamed of the day when Naraku would be dead, but now that he was, it was like her mind wasn't fully accepting it. She didn't know why. She had seen him die with her own eyes.  
  
Sango sat outside, on top of Kaede's rooftop, staring at the starry night as she thought of all the chaos that had happened to her recently. They defeated Naraku a week ago. To her, the whole battle was like a dream. The look of the battleground, the sound of clashing blades and thunder, and Naraku.  
  
Kagome was the one to finally kill him. Shot him directly through the heart, exploding him instantly. Naraku was hurting Inuyasha, and Kagome wasn't going to stand for it.  
  
Kagome had been so badly injured that day, it was amazing she could actually lift a bow and arrow to shot Naraku with. She had lost so much blood from one of his attacks, Sango had thought she had died for sure. Inuyasha had gone crazy after seeing her on the ground, and Sango didn't know if he was going to stop with Naraku dead. He looked like he was going to go after everyone, including her, Miroku, and Shippuo.  
  
But he didn't. He had enough control to make sense that Kagome was seriously wounded, and that he needed to be there for her. He picked her up gently, and ran as fast as he could back to Kaede. Kagome has been there for the whole week, unconscious.  
  
Kohaku didn't make it either. He was finally put to rest, and by Sango's sword too. She never would have thought she could her own brother, but she did. He had left her no choice.  
  
~~~~~Flash Back~~~~  
  
Kohaku stood in front of her, his scythe in hand prepared to attack.  
  
"Kill him." Naraku said, pointing to Miroku. "Leave Inuyasha to me."  
  
Sango stood, rooted to the ground as she watched the horrifying scene unfold around her. The man she loved was trying to defend himself against her very own brother, and losing. She could tell he didn't want to hurt him, so Miroku was left to dodging Kohaku's blade. But Kohaku wasn't holding back at all, and his speed and strength seemed to have increased since the last time they met. 'He must have another jewel shard in him.' Sango silently thought.  
  
She gasped as Kohaku landed a punch right in Miroku's stomach, sending him to his knees. Sango came out of her trance, and raced to the place where the two people she loved more than anything were fighting.  
  
"You're fights with me!" She yelled at Kohaku, grabbing his shoulder and whipping him around to face her. She wasn't expecting to have the chain whip her shoulder hard, sending her far back against a tree. Her head hit against it, and she struggled to keep conscious as ripe cherry blossoms fluttered around her.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku screamed, pushing Kohaku off with his staff and trying to get over to her. He didn't think Kohaku would recover so quickly, throwing his blade at the back of Miroku. It struck him in the shoulder, sending him to his knees. Kohaku jumped in front of him, his blade raised over his head as he was about to send it crashing down. Miroku shut his eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came.  
  
Sango had made her decision. She took out her sword, running faster than she ever had before. "Kohakuuu!" She screamed at the top of her lunges, sending her sword deep into Kohaku's back.  
  
She watched as he turned to her, his eyes fixed on the sword, his mouth hanging slightly opened. Sango's eyes traveled up to his, and she stared at him with a mix of horror and sadness on her face.  
  
'What have I done?' She thought as she stared into his eyes. For the first time since he died, they held emotion. And that emotion was pain.  
  
"Oh God!" Sango caught Kohaku in her arms as he fell to the ground. "Kohaku!" The tears fell freely from her face as she cradled him closer to her. She had forgotten how small he was in her arms. It had been so long.  
  
"S-Sango?" Kohaku breathed, like he was seeing her for the first time in years. Blood was everywhere, soaking deeply into her clothes. She didn't notice though. The only thing she saw was the look of incredible hurt and betrayal on his face.  
  
"Kohaku, please." Sango wept, her voice cracking with each syllable. "Don't leave me."  
  
Blood spewed from his mouth as he opened it, his voice wavering as he stared to speak. "Good-bye, big sister."  
  
"No! Kohaku! I'm sorry! Don't leave, please." She cried out huge sobs as he closed his eyes for the last time. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She had felt Miroku pry Kohaku's lifeless body from her hands, and lifting her up from the dirt. Blood was all over her hands and face, tears flowing freely. The last thing she remembered was him telling her he was there for, before she blacked out.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
When Sango had woken up, Shippou was there to tell her how Kagome had defeated Naraku, and how Inuyasha had acted like a big softy to her. Sango had tears in her eyes when he her told about it.  
  
She stared up at the starry night, reaching a strange sense of tranquilly. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled, just a small, sad smile. 'Now I know why Inuyasha always sleeps out here.' She thought.  
  
Of course, when her mind was finally clear of all thought, she had to start thinking of him.  
  
Miroku hadn't really changed in the last week, with the downfall of Naraku. He seemed to have kept his skirt chasing down to a minimal, but that was probably because of his worried state over Kagome. She did notice, however, that he still hadn't removed the prayer breads covering his right hand. 'I'll have to ask him about that.' She made a mental note to himself. The only thing out of the ordinary that she had noticed was he was spending more time by himself, and she had seen him almost ever day this week walking by himself with his lips moving, almost like he was talking to himself.  
  
But even though Sango kept a straight face, she was dying inside. She thought that once Naraku was defeated, they would finally be able to be together. 'But nothing's change.' Sango thought sadly, a silent tear strolling down her cheek.  
  
She knew she couldn't stay here forever. Inuyasha had the jewel now, but he wasn't going to use it until he knew Kagome was going to be all right. And after Kagome did wake up, the jewel will somehow be used, and there would be nothing left to tie her down to this village anymore. Her village had been avenged, her finally brother put to rest. There was nothing left.  
  
'Maybe I'll go back to the village. Salvage whatever I can, and then travel from village to village, helping people whenever I can.' Sango knew Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn';t want her hanging around when they finally got together, and she didn't want to intrude on there life.  
  
'Miroku.' She thought slowly, imagining what it would be like if she was in his arms now. She loved him, with all her body and soul, but.he didn't feel the same way. And it broke her heart to think that.  
  
She made her decision. As soon as Kagome was better, she was leaving. Away from this village, away from Kagome, and Inuyasha, and Shippou, and.Miroku.  
  
She heard a rustling sound from underneath her. Her eyes shot opened as she sat up. She peered over the edge of the roof, and saw Miroku standing there with hisarms behind his back, looking up at her. He looked a little embarrassed, his face just a tad flush, and Sango couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he didn't have his usual mask on.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" She asked, hiding behind the name she always referred to him as. It seemed that all she had to do was say that name, and she would snap out of whatever fantasy she was having at that moment. But that wasn't what she was thinking of. Now, she was wondering why in the world would he be out here, so late at night, and waiting for her no less.  
  
He looked away, and then stared up at her face. "Sango." He hissed between clenched teeth. Sango gazed back at him, utterly confused at his behavior.  
  
She gasped as he pulled out a long, red rose. He held it up to her as he began to speak in a soft, harmonious voice.  
  
How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith  
  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
  
With my lost saints, - I love thee with  
  
breadth, smiles, tears, of all my life! - and  
  
If God choose,  
  
I shall but love thee better after death.  
  
Sango was speechless. She stared, her mouth slightly open as her mind raced with all different types of possibilities.  
  
'What is he trying to pull? Why is he doing this now? What does he mean?' The thoughts all flew her mind at the same time, but they weren't loud enough to shut out the thought that surpassed all the others.  
  
'That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.' Sango's heart began to melt as what Miroku really said sank in. He stared up at her, a worried look beginning to creep on his face as the silence lasted.  
  
"Oh, Miroku." She said softly. Words could not express how happy she was. The man she had been dreaming about for the last few years was finally opening up to her, and it was exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
Miorku's heart skipped a beat as he looked up into her lovely brown eyes. 'Did I just hear.her say my name?' He smiled as he watched her jump down from the roof in a graceful leap, and he took her in her arms. "I've been waiting so long." He heard her whisper in his robes as he wrapped his arms around her. He took her chin in his hand, and brought her mouth up to his in a passionate kiss.  
  
With there lips still locked, Miroku picked her up, bridal style, and walked into the woods. 'I wouldn't want to wake anybody up.' He thought, smiling in his mind, with great anticipation in his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Present time  
  
"Sonnet, wait!" Miroku screamed, running towards her, totally obvious to Sango's pleas. Only one thought went through his mind as he entered the big hallway, filled with paintings of Rin and Sesshomaru. 'I have to stop her!'  
  
All and all, he was quite surprised when Inuyasha steeped in front of him suddenly, blocking his path. Miroku didn't have time to stop, and crashed right into him, falling down in the process.  
  
"What the hell!?" Miroku yelled, jumping back up with an angry look on his face. He tried to go around him, only to have Inuyasha step in his way again. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You can't go." Inuyasha said calmly, gripping him by the shoulder, holding him in place.  
  
"What are you talking about!? Move! I have to go!" Miroku tried to hit him with his staff, only to have it easily blocked by his hand. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" Inuyasha said slowly, finally realizing why Miroku was acting this way.  
  
"Remember what!? I have no idea what you're talking about! Just let me go!" Miroku tried to jab him with the end of his staff. Inuyasha, having his patience finally ended, punched Miroku hard in the stomach, sending Miroku flying.  
  
"You need to clam down. Sonnet will be fine. I saw Haru run after her, so she won't be in any danger."  
  
"Calm! Calm! You want me to be calm!" Miroku got up, angry that Inuyasha had actually hit him, and for the fact that he wouldn't let him pass. "My daughter, who until three days ago I didn't even no existed, is running away from me right now in a village full of demons, and you want me to be calm about it!?" His voice had risen, and he was practically screaming.  
  
Inuyahsa was taken back by surprise. He had never, not in all the years he had known him, ever seen Miroku act like this. He was acting like, well, a father concerned about his daughter. Inuyasha found it annoying, even though he's probably acted like that plenty of times when it cam to his Yuffie.  
  
"Miroku, do you know why Sango left ten years ago?"  
  
Miroku's eyes softened as a pained look crossed them. He looked deep in thought. "No." he finally said, softly. "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha stared back at him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. He realized he was. "It's not my place to tell you." He said, shaking his head. "Go ask Sango. She still needs you. I'll go look for Sonnet. I'll make sure she's okay."  
  
Miroku nodded his head, and turned to go back to the room where Sango was. If he wasn't so confused at that point, he probably would have been wondering why Inuyasha was being so understanding. But now, the only thought on his mind was what in the hell happened ten years ago?  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sonnet sprinted blindly through the woods, the tears in her eyes keeping her from seeing straight. She didn't caring where she was going. Anywhere was better than the place she was running away from.  
  
'Running away.' She thought, in disgusted at herself. 'That's what I'm doing. I've never ran away from anything in life.'  
  
She thought of that man. That bastard. Miroku. Her father.  
  
'Miroku's my father.' She said again over in mind, slowing down as she tried to catch her breath. She still didn't want to believe it. Or did she?  
  
She didn't know anymore. She was so confused, her thoughts jumbled in mind as she tried to run faster, thinking the faster ran the faster these things would go back to normal, like they were before. Before Miroku, before the village, before anything, when it was just her and her mother, traveling with no place to go. Alone. Together. Like it should be.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her foot get caught on a tree root, and she fell face first onto the ground.  
  
She couldn't stop the tears anymore. They ran freely from her eyes, soaking into the dirt as big sobs escaped from her mouth. She dug her fingers into the grass, as she let out everything that she had been holding back for 9 years.  
  
She heard feet walking from behind her. She could tell it wasn't Miroku by the sound of the footsteps, because if it was, she would never be caught crying on the dirt over him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  
  
"Sonnet?" Haru said, bending down and lifting her up by the arm. "Everything's okay.'  
  
"No it's not." Sonnet cried, her face buried into Haru's stomach.  
  
"I know. I'm just not good at saying stuff in these kinds of situations." He said lightheartedly.  
  
He felt Sonnet crack a smile into his soaked shirt. He wondered how he should go and proceed with the comforting thing. 'Where do I put my hands?' He wondered.  
  
He never really had experience comforting people before. When Aunt Rin was depressed that Uncle Seeshomaru didn't seem any closer to proposing to her, his mom always had what they called a 'girl talk.' Haru didn't think he could do this 'girl talk' thing.  
  
So he just kept his hands to his side, letting her get cry everything out. He hated hearing her cry. It sounded so wrong coming from her.  
  
When it she seemed to have quieted down a bit, he brought her over to a log and sat her down on it.  
  
"So." he began slowly, hoping he didn't screw this up. "Do you want to talk about it?" He still wasn't exactly sure why Sonnet was so upset, but he couldn't think of anything better to say. He knew it had something to do with her parents, though.  
  
"Why?" Sonnet said in a voice barley above a whisper, and Haru had to think if he really heard it.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why.did it have to be him?"  
  
Haru was greatly confused. "Why did what have to be him?" He asked.  
  
Silence. "Why, out of all the men in the world, did he have to be my father?"  
  
It all came pouring out of Sonnet. Everything that had happened, how she never knew her father, how life was back in her village, how she met Miroku, came running out of her mouth as she finally let her emotions go. Haru just sat there; patting her back as she told him more things than she had ever told anyone else before. She didn't know why she was talking to him; probably because he was the only one around when she was having a break down. He seemed to be listening to her, and that was good.  
  
"The truth is," She continued. "Miroku was one of the only guys I ever trusted in my life. He actually helped me, and went with me to save my mother. I just wish.he wasn't my father."  
  
End ************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, sorry about the bad ending for that chapter. I just haven't updated in a long time, so I really wanted to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
I have over 100 reviews! Yippeee! I'm so excited! I had no idea this fic was so popular! I feel really good, and I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
  
Please, don't forget to review!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
More flashbacks are coming your way, and we might find out what really happened to Sango and Miroku.  
  
~Zephor~ 


	12. Ten Years Ago: Heart Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Phooey.  
  
Chapter 11 Ten Years Ago: Heart Broken  
  
Ten years ago.  
  
"Hmm" Sango woke up, a little groggy, but feeling more refreshed than she can remember ever being. She was in Miroku's arms; him being very protective of her with both arms wrapped around her waist. They were in the woods, surrounded by pink cherry blossoms, fluttering around them as she sighed happily.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she woke up so... good. She couldn't really describe the feeling she was right then. Only that she felt better than she had in so long, her mind not cluttered with thoughts of guilt for her village or whether or not she would live to see the next day. She felt so safe in his arms, so sheltered. 'Why did we wait so long?' was the only thought in her mind, as she would have liked to have woken up every day like this while the searching for the jewel shards.  
  
She turned her head as she felt Miroku stir in his sleep, about to wake up. She took one last look at his almost sleeping figure, committing his serene look to memory.  
  
"Mmm." Miroku said with his eyes still closed. He pulled her closer to him, breathing in the sweet smell her hair. He knew, right there and then, that he wanted to wake up every day like this until he died. He slowly opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat as he stared into her eyes.  
  
" 'Morning." He said, his voice a little shaky. He had always dreamed of waking up like this, ever since he first met Sango. And now that his dream had come true, he wasn't sure how to approach this. What if, after all that, she still didn't want to stay with him. He didn't think he could handle it if she did that to him. All these thoughts were gone when she pressed her lips to him, embracing him a warm kiss. He quickly replied back, opening her mouth to let his tongue slip in.  
  
"Miroku." She breathed, coming for air after a few minutes. His heart did a back flip at the sound of his name on her lips, savoring the taste of her on his mouth.  
  
"I'd like to wake up to that every day for the rest of my life." Miroku said, after they parted their lips, practically reading Sango's mind.  
  
"Me too." Sango had a small, happy smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. Miroku couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right then. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen that look on her face.  
  
They just laid in each other's arms for what seemed like forever, enjoying the peace that both of them felt. Cherry blossoms were scattered all around them, and the scent they gave off was making Miroku feel a little light- headed. But it was a good type of feeling. Although, nothing could intoxicate Miroku more than the smell of Sango, especially when she was in his arms.  
  
"Miroku," Sango started, and Miroku's heart did a little back flip when she said his name again. "What was that poem you read to me last night?"  
  
"Did you like it?" Miroku asked, delighted that he did something to please his Sango.  
  
"Mmm. Yes, very much." Sango said, as she snuggled closer into Miroku's arms.  
  
"I forget the name of it, but it's called a sonnet. Kagome told me it was created a long time ago in her time, so I guess it won't be created for another hundred years or so. When I read it, all I could think about was you, and how much I loved you."  
  
"Oh, Miroku." Sango was so touched. No one had ever showed her as much feeling as Miroku had. No one had ever made her feel like she was special, like she was the most important thing in their life. "I love you too."  
  
Miroku was so happy. The one person he loved more than any one in the world loved him back, and it was almost too much for him to handle. They put their lips together in some more heated kisses, each caught up in the moment.  
  
After they both had run out of breath (again). Sango rested her eyes against Miroku. She was suddenly all tired from all the making out they had done already, and putting that with the events that had happened last night, she was surprised she wasn't knocked out cold.  
  
'A sonnet, eh?' Sango thought happily, feeling herself get closer and closer to dreamland. 'How pretty...'  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sango asked softly, lying next to her lover.  
  
It had been four days since the had professed there love for each other. Miroku and Sango had spent all their time together, while Kagome still laid in her silent coma. The question that Sango had had been bugging her for along time now, and she decided she should just blurt it out now, and hopefully he wouldn't get mad at her for butting in on his business. But, now that they were sort of a couple, didn't that give her the right to ask questions that concerns her almost-boyfriend? She didn't know.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Sango giggled, but quickly stopped it. She had to ask her question.  
  
"Why.do you still have your hand covered?" She stroked his gloved hand as she asked, her voice serious, yet still very seductive, as Miroku thought, almost missing her question. But when he heard her say the words 'hand' and 'covered' he snapped back to attention.  
  
He was silent for a moment, and Sango began to wonder if she said something that had offended him. But he didn't seem angry, and Sango waited patiently for his answer.  
  
"I... can't do it."  
  
Sango was taken back. She searched his eyes, confused. "What?"  
  
"I can't do it." Miroku said again, slowly. He sighed, as he avoided her eyes. "I just can't."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked, concerned for Miroku. He seemed so ashamed about not being able to look, it made Sango heart hurt as she looked at his face.  
  
"What if I look ...and it's not gone?"  
  
"You mean...your air rip?"  
  
"Yeah. What if, after all that sacrifice I made, WE made, it's still there?" His eyes reached hers, and she saw all the despair that she had so selfishly missed. He looked so scared, more scared then she had ever seen in him before.  
  
Sango took her hand, and entwined her fingers with Miroku's covered one. She smiled a sad smile at him, as she spoke softly in his ear. "Everything will be okay. It has to be gone, there's no way it could still be there." She stared at him, his lovely violet eyes holding all the worried he seemed to be having. "I'll do it for you."  
  
Miroku still looked worried, but shook his head signaling to go ahead. He turned his head the other way, his stomach churning as he felt the prayer beads that had been covering his hand for years unravel and fall to the floor. His hand was facing down, in case his air rip was still there, and he felt her delicate fingers glide the glove off his hand. He waited to her the sound of the floor being sucked up into his kazaana.  
  
It never came.  
  
"Miroku." Sango whispered. "Look."  
  
Miroku turned his head to see a smiling Sango, his hand in hers as it faced up.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
Miroku looked at his hand. A small white circle, place directly in the middle of his palm, was all that was left of the curse that had been placed on him ever since he was born. It stayed there, probably forever, reminding him of what could have happened if he hadn't met Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, or even Sango. He couldn't even think of what he would have been like if he had never met Sango. Actually, he couldn't think of anything, because at that moment Sango jumped into his arm and covered his mouth in a hot kiss.  
  
"I love you. And don't you forget it."  
  
Miroku smiled into the kiss. "Don't worry. I won't."  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A beautiful young woman walked through the woods at the same time Sango and Miroku were expressing their love. One thing was on her mind.  
  
The Shikon Jewel  
  
Rumors have spread like wildfire, saying that the jewel had finally been completed and reformed after it shattered from the reincarnated priestesses. And it didn't take long for her to hear the rumors, and head as quickly as she could to the source of where the jewel was being held.  
  
Shera wasn't stupid. She knew it was only time before the priestess either destroyed the jewel, or used it herself. She only had a small amount of time to get it, and hopefully that dog demon would be there to do her bidding.  
  
Her eyes flashed bright green as she smiled at the thought of him being there. 'Yes, the famous Inuyasha will do quite nicely.'  
  
Two men riding horses came into Shera's view in the distance. 'Perfect. This is just what I need.' She thought wickedly.  
  
The men came up to her. "A fair lady like yourself should not be traveling alone. Would you like a ride to the next village?" The older one asked her, staring at her a little two friendly.  
  
She didn't answer his question. Instead, she looked at the car they where carrying behind them.  
  
"What are you taking?" She asked in a feminine, sweet voice.  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Uh, this is just some supplies we're taking to the next village. They were the target of a savage demon attack, and are in desperate need of food, clothing, and other goods. Our village scraped together the last bit of items we had to help them. There entire survival is counting on this shipment"  
  
Shera tried to hide her disgust. "How sweet of you." She choked out.  
  
The younger man was beginning to grow impatient. "Look, either get on or get out of the way. This village needs us more than you do." He scowled at her.  
  
Shera just looked straight into his eyes, her bright green ones flashing. "Do you mind if I take these to help me on my travels?" Her voice was totally fake, but it didn't matter, as long as she kept eye contact. A small smile played on her lips as he got a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Of course." He said, hoping off her horse. He handed the reins to his horse over to her, still staring straight ahead.  
  
The older man looked at him with a look of confused horror on his face. "What are you doing! We have to get to the village!" He looked to where his younger partner was staring at, and saw the young girl.  
  
"This is taking to long. Good-bye." She said, taking out a star chip she had hidden in her kimono. With a single flick of the wrist, she sent it flying, slicing him directly in the throat. He fell off his horse, dead. The young boy didn't even through the old man a look. He just kept staring at Shera.  
  
She didn't cast him another look. She took the horse, along with the cart, and continued on the road where she was traveling. "Stay." Was the only thing she said to him, as she quickly went on her way.  
  
'To easy.' Shera thought, kicking her legs to make the horse go faster. 'I like them easy.'  
  
Shera was a demon that possessed the power to control minds, making them do whatever she wanted them to do. Since she was only half demon, she was only able to control the minds of human man, and that wasn't good it she wanted to take control of the all lands.  
  
'I'll do whatever it takes to get them.' She thought, her eyes boring into the goal she held in front of her.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku walked through the woods, trying to find some firewood to cook breakfast with. He and Sango didn't eat dinner last night, so there was no need to collect any wood for the fire. They were too busy with other things to worry about a fire.  
  
'Hehe.' Miroku thought joyfully, recalling the events of last night in his head. It was fun.  
  
Now that his air rip was no longer an issue, he and Sango would finally be able to grow old together without anything getting in their way. After, of course, they have many, MANY children.  
  
Humming to himself, Miroku happily collected the firewood. He had left Sango asleep to rest, knowing she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon after last nights festivities. He wanted to do something nice for her for once, and this didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
A loud noise in front of him interrupted him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see what was coming.  
  
A big horse stopped in front of him, and he looked up to see a beautiful young woman staring back at him.  
  
"Do you know where the house of the priestess is?" She said in a rather cold voice.  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. He was sensing an evil presence, but he couldn't tell if it was coming from this mysterious girl or not. Nonetheless, he still didn't trust her. It was too soon after the jewel to be completed that all these new people started showing up, asking for the priestess, and Miroku wasn't about to lead anyone to Kagome.  
  
"Why would a fair lady like yourself need the assistance of a priestess?" Miroku asked, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
Shera never wavered in her stance. She knew he was hiding something. She could tell. Well, two could play that game.  
  
"My village is in need of assistance. We were attacked by demons, and many people are injured. Please take me to her."  
  
Now Miroku knew she was lying. No demon had made an attack like that since Naraku was defeated. At least, not one that destroyed a whole village that was nearby.  
  
"Whatever you need, I am sure I can be of service. I have been trained in all things that a priestess has."  
  
Shera was beginning to lose patience. But she told herself to calm down. She was actually pretty intrigued by this man. Her beauty didn't seem to be affecting him like it did to so many other human men. Either he was in love, or he was gay.  
  
She studied him more. He didn't seem gay to him, so the only answer left was that he was in love with another girl. And if there was on thing Shera enjoyed more than watching other people suffer, was watching them suffer form a broken heart.  
  
'This will be fun.' She thought evilly. She liked a challenge. Not that there were any.  
  
"Actually," She started, staring into his eyes, her eyes flashing again. "I'm really looking for the Shikon Jewel, so I can increase my own power and hopefully become the strongest demon in the world."  
  
Miroku's mind was racing. 'She wants the jewel!' One part of his said. But something is his head was saying that that wasn't important right now.  
  
'Do what I say...' It kept saying over and over again. 'You can't resist...'  
  
Miroku felt himself somehow lose conscious, but while he was awake. His body was still standing, but his mind was slowing shutting down. The last thing he saw before totally blacking out was the beautiful woman get down from her horse, a small, wicked smile on her face.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. Miroku. In the woods. With a beautiful girl. Alone.  
  
'Don't overreact.' She told herself. 'I'm sure it's nothing. He loves you, remember?' Somehow, she didn't sound so sure anymore.  
  
She had woken up earlier that morning to find that Miroku had gone to fetch some wood, according to Kaede. She had gone after him, getting worried after him being gone so long. She never expected the sight that was in front of her.  
  
"Miroku!" She almost screamed, trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible. She came out of the clearing, and stood directly in front of Miroku and the girl who was standing dangerously to close to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Miroku had a weird, glazed look over him, one Sango had never seen before. She saw the woman whisper something into Miroku's ear, and Sango's aura flared with anger.  
  
"Who's she?" Sango didn't try to holdback the anger in her voice now. She wanted to know why he was here in the woods with her, and she wanted to know NOW.  
  
The woman stepped up. "Miroku!" Shera said calling the monk by the name she heard the angry woman in front of her call him. She hoped all that acting she did was going to finally pay off with this. "Who's she? I thought you told me you loved me?!"  
  
Sango felt her heart break, as she wore a pained look of disbelief and hurt on her face. "Miroku?" Her voice questioned. It was no longer loud, but more soft that held hidden tears in it.  
  
Miroku's eyes held a weird look in them, like he wasn't really looking at her. "Sorry Sango." He said in a blank, expressionless voice.  
  
"What?" Sango said, not believing what she was hearing. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall with his next words.  
  
"I love her, not you." He pointed to the pretty young girl beside him, who was smiling proudly, all trances of distress gone.  
  
"Miroku." Sango took a step closer to him, only to have him step backwards.  
  
"I told you! It's over!" He screamed, his voice suddenly turning angry. Sango never heard him us that tone of voice, especially not to her.  
  
"But....You said you loved me." Sango said, her mind still not registering what he was telling her.  
  
Miroku gave a dry laugh. "I loved your body." He spat out. "But now that I had it, I'm tired of it. Sorry Sango. You were good for a while, but I think it's time I moved to bigger and better things."  
  
Her heart tore in two when she heard those words come form his mouth. She could hear it tear, it was so quiet in those woods, and the woman next to him seemed to be waiting for her answer.  
  
"Fine." Sango said in a cold, emotionless voice, trying to hold back her real feelings from coming out. "I won't be here to mess up your life. Good- bye, Houshi-sama." She said 'Houshi-sama like it was so type of disease. She turned around, and ran through back through the woods, to the village, her only thought was getting out of there as fast a she could.  
  
And all the while, cherry blossoms flew around her.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Present Time  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest, following the scent of his son. He came across a small clearing, with Haru and Sango's daughter there. Haru's head snapped up when Inuyasha entered.  
  
"Dad." Haru hissed, trying not to wake up the sleeping Sonnet. "I don't know what to do! She just fell asleep!" His eyes held fear that only a nine year-old would have in this type of situation. Inuyasha almost laughed.  
  
"Well, then, why don't we take her back? She can rest in one of the rooms."  
  
Haru nodded his head, and tied to untangle himself from Sonnet's tight grip. 'She's this strong when she's sleeping?' He wondered in disbelief. Inuyasha shook his head, and came over to help. It was still a few minutes before they completely got her off Haru. All the while she made little whimpering noises that made Haru's heart break, because he could tell she was having a nightmare. Somehow, he wanted to make all her bad dreams away.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Sonnet in his arms, careful not to wake her, and carried her back to the castle.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku ran back to the room, trying to find Sango. He saw her clutching her side, breathing hard as she held onto the nightstand beside her bed for support.  
  
"Sango!" He rushed over to her, taking into his arms and setting her down onto the futon. "Don't move. You're still too weak."  
  
Beads of sweat were on her face as her breathing slowed a little. "Is Sonnet okay?"  
  
Miroku held her close to him, never getting tired of the way she felt. "Inuyasha went after her. Don't worry, he won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Sango gave a relived sigh, because Sonnet was going to be okay and she didn't have to worry as much anymore, and because she was finally able to rest. She sighed and closed her eyes, to tired to do anything.  
  
Miroku just held her, afraid of letting go of her again. 'I don't want to lose you again.'  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!  
  
Boy did that take a long time to update, and when I do, it's really short! I really haven't had anytime to write. It wasn't finals or anything, though. Since I'm still in middle school, we don't have finals, we have end- of-the-year projects that my teachers feel that all need to be done in the exact same week. It's been pretty hectic. Again, sorry!  
  
Okay, for all you who might be thinking 'why didn't Miroku know Sonnet was his daughter if a sonnet hadn't really been invented yet and Sango really is the only person who knows what it is (besides Kagome). The answer is: I don't know!! Just lay off! Nothing has to be perfect! ^_^  
  
Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! Love you all!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
One for Ten Years Ago Flashback, and then we can finally get on with the story! YEAH! 


	13. Ten Years Ago: Gone

Disclaimer: STILL don't own nothing. Phooey.  
  
Chapter 12 Ten Years Ago: Gone  
  
Ten years ago...  
  
'That went well.' Shera thought, smiling as she watched the broken hearted girl run away from them, tears in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had destroyed true love, and they did seem to be in love. At least, they WERE in love.  
  
Shera had been doing these types of things every since she was old enough to know what 'being cruel' was. It had mostly been a game for her, seeing how many lives she could destroy, how many people she could kill by just using her wits. Over the hundreds of years, she had gotten quite good at it. No one and nothing could last against her. Especially this so called 'true love.'  
  
She had been around the village more than once. She knew that love was just a myth created by old people to give the young and naïve a little hope in their bleak and unfortunate future. Love never lasts.  
  
All it took was two words from Shera once that monk was under her control, and he would destroy the one he loved the most. She could tell him and that girl were very much in love, but of course, it didn't matter when it came to Shera. 'Break her' Was all she had to say, and he would break off every connection he ever had with her. It was great to know she had so much power over men.  
  
Shera turned to the monk, who was still facing the direction that young woman had left. She thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Pain? She didn't know, and in a second it seemed to had disappeared. She shook her head. She had to have had imagined it. No man ever resisted her.  
  
"Listen up, monk. Show me where the priestess of this village is." Shera said, the politeness striped out of her voice as her eyes hardened. Once she had them under her power, they would do whatever she told them to, no matter what tone of voice she used.  
  
Miroku nodded, his eyes still emotionless. He walked through the woods, toward the village where Kagome laid in blissful unconsciousness.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha walked toward the river with buckets to get more water for Kagome. It's been more than a week, and she still hadn't awakened. He's been so worried about her; he almost went crazy with guilt of not being there to protect her from that bastard Naraku. If he had it his way, Naraku would be getting tortured right now with hot irons. His death was way to fast for all the things he had done. He dissevered to a slow, painful death. The death he got was to good to him.  
  
If he had been anymore lost in thought, he wouldn't had heard the almost silent twigs snap beneath a small foot. His nose picked up the smell of Sango... and tears? What was this?  
  
Whatever it was, if Sango was crying, that stupid Houshi was probably behind it. Inuyasha had known that him and Sango had been together for quite a while. He still didn't trust him, though. He waited patiently for Sango to come up to him.  
  
Sango entered from the side, coming from the village. Her boomerang was strapped to her back, along with her bags and all her belongings. When she saw Inuyasha, she sniffed up the tears that had been slowly dropping down her face. She tried to recompose herself, a small smile cracking through her face.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, hi! I didn't know you were here." Sango said, a little to fake. Her eyes were still red from the tears, and she looked like a mess.  
  
"Sango...what happened?" Even though Inuyasha usually acted like he never cared about anything, the truth was, he thought of everyone in his group as his family, and though he would never admit it....he did care for them. A lot.  
  
She didn't say anything as her eyes dropped to the ground. She looked like she was going to cry again.  
  
After a long pause, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I have to leave, Inuyasha. Miroku, he...." She choked out, not being able to finish her sentence. Tears fell from her eyes, and she turned her head away, ashamed.  
  
"Sango..." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He knew how much Sango loved Miroku. It had been really obvious ever since they met. He nodded his head, and gave her a reassuring hug. It felt weird to have anyone in his arms except for Kagome, but he knew it was for a good cause.  
  
"Why did he...I'm so stupid! God, I thought he loved me!" Sango was sobbing openly now. Inuyasha just stood there, patting her on the back as he let her cry. His anger grew in Miroku as she kept crying.  
  
"Your not stupid." He said, his voice uncharacteristically calm. "And you don't have to leave. I'll go beat up Miroku for you. We can go do it together. It'll be fun."  
  
He thought he saw a smile crack through Sango's tears. "Thanks, Inuyasha. But you don't have to do anything. He doesn't love me, and I can't...stay here." She sighed, and wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He didn't want to see Sango go. She was a hell of a good fighter, and the best friend of his (hopefully) soon mate. "Can't you stay until Kagome wakes up?" He asked, but he knew his attempts would be pointless. Sango was facing a broken heart, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Sango shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't." She picked up her things. "Say good-bye for Kagome for me, okay?" A sad smile on her face. Inuyasha nodded. She stood on her toes and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, a sad smile on her face. "She really is the best thing for you. Good-bye, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there. This was one problem he couldn't fix with his strength, and it was bugging the hell out of him. He nodded to her, forcing a smile on his face. "Stay safe Sango."  
  
She turned around and walked into the woods, and out of their lives.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha ran through the village, following the reeking smell of that rat, Miroku. Even though Sango told him not to beat him up, Inuyasha wasn't going to listen. He had some anger he had to let lose, and that mother- #@%$ of a Houshi was the one that had caused it. He was going to get one hell of a beating.  
  
Miroku seemed to be running incredibly fast toward the village. 'I'll get him there.' Inuyasha thought, picking up his speed.  
  
Kaede was waiting outside of the hut, looking the direction Miroku was coming from. Inuyasha thought she was inside watching Kagome's temperature, and was about to yell at her for leaving her alone, but that was when she spoke in a voice little old ladies shouldn't use.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said, rather harshly. "Leave at once." She turned her head to glare at him, her eyes filled with a look of urgency and fear.  
  
"What are you talking about!? Is Kagome alright!? Why are you out here!?" Inuyasha wasn't one to be told what to do, as Kaede stupidly forgot.  
  
"If ye do not leave at once, ye will prove to hurt those around him, including Kagome." Was all Kaede said, turning her head away from Inuyasha and tensing up in the other direction.  
  
Inuyasha also had a short temper, in which in all the excitement, Kaede seemed to have also forgotten. "What the fuck are you talking about woman!? Stop talking in fucking riddles!"  
  
"It's to late." Kaede whispered, a voice Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to hear in it wasn't for his better-than-average hearing.  
  
"Wha-?" Inuyasha was about to blow up again, when Miroku suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.  
  
And he wasn't alone.  
  
A young woman dressed in what looked like a cover up for armor stepped off the houshi's back, looking intensely at Inuyasha with dark green eyes.  
  
Inuyasha concern was not on the young woman, however. It was on the monk that had been carrying her, Miroku.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Sango!? Do you realize she just left crying over you!? You sorry excuse for a monk, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you into the ground right now!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes burning into Miroku's dull expression as he flexed his claws.  
  
The young woman stepped in front, her eyes still focused on Inuyasha. "It truly was a mess that happened between the monk and his friend." She said in a sugar-coated voice, trying to make eye contact. "My name is Shera."  
  
Inuyasha looked briefly at the woman, to mad to notice anything wrong about her. "Look wrench, I don't have time for you right now. Come back later."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede broke in, her voice tight. "She is a half demon. Whatever ye do, do not stare into her eyes!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said, not picking up any demon scent. He turned his head to examine the so-called half demon. Of course, when he did, he made eye contact with her flashing bright green eyes, and could not turn away.  
  
"Good." Shera purred, stepping toward the memorized dog demon. "Take me to the priestess."  
  
Inuyasha turned slowly, taking a step toward the hut. He fell on his knees, his mind fighting to keep control of his body.  
  
"No! I won't take you to Kagome!" His brain burned as voices filled his head, pursuing him to follow orders.  
  
"You can't resist. You will take me to her, you will give me the Shikon Jewel, and you will kill the bothersome priestess!" Shera commanded, taking a fistful of Inuyasha's hair, turning his head so he was staring directly into her eyes.  
  
He immediately tried to shut his own eyes, to weak to fight back. All his focus was on keeping the voices out, but they were just getting louder and louder.  
  
"Take me to her, now!" Shera shrieked the last part out. She threw Inuyasha onto the ground. "Get up!" Her voice no longer sounded feminine.  
  
Inuyasha calmly got up, his eyes' holding the same blank look Miroku's held. He took another step toward the hut, with a smiling Shera following behind him.  
  
He walked up to the sleeping Kagome, who lay there oblivious to the outside world.  
  
"Now," Shera said, her voice dripping with venom. "Kill her."  
  
Inuyasha raised one of his claws, ready to deliver a final blow to her...  
  
A loud cry came from Shera, as the connection between her and everyone she had control over stopped.  
  
Shera laid on the ground, an arrow pierced through her back. Behind her, a determined looking Kaede stood with another arrow drawn, ready for a second attack.  
  
"ARRGH!" Shera screamed, pulling the purified arrow out of her back. "I'll kill you!" She turned to Kaede, her arm reached inside her kimono for a star chip. But before she could throw it, the old woman sent another arrow, pinning her to the back wall.  
  
'She shouldn't be able to move that fast!' Shera thought, panicking as she watched Kaede advanced toward her. She moved her hand to try and grab another chip, only to have yet another arrow pin her arm to wall also.  
  
"Never shall another human be hurt by the likes of ye." Kaede said, her own her eyes flashing a darker color before sending the last purified arrow directly through the demon's ugly heart.  
  
She screamed, a loud pitiful shriek, before crumbling into dust.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, slowly coming out of his trance. "Wha-? Where am I?" He asked, looking around at the inside of the hut. "How did I get in here?" His eyes fell to Kagome, who never changed her serene expression. "Oh, God! Did I almost hurt her!?"  
  
He looked at Kaede, his eyes filled with sorrow. "The last thing I remember is feeling unbelievable pain, and then blacking out."  
  
He was interrupted when Miroku came rushing through the door. "What the hell happened?" He asked, a confused look on his usually calm face.  
  
After they both settled down, Kaede mad them sit down and shut up so she could explain what happened.  
  
"Ye were both taken over by a demon by the name of Shera. There has been word of a demon traveling through the land, seeking the Shikon Jewel, and leaving a trail of broken men behind in the villages. Ye both were taken over by her spell." Inuyasha and Miroku both blushed.  
  
"The only thing that matters is that Kagome is safe." Inuyasha said, looking over at the girl he loved. "Were you the one to save us, Grandma?"  
  
"Yes." Kaede had an annoyed expression on her face. She left the hut angrily, muttering something about respect for elders.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at each other, then they bursted out laughing, giving each other high-fives. Kagome chose that time to wake up, and saw Inuyasha and Miroku laughing together like best friends. "Oh, man. How long have I been asleep?" She asked out loud. Never would she have thought Inuyasha and Miroku would actually be goofing around like buddies! "What's so funny?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at each other. "Nothing." They both said at the same time. They didn't think Kagome needed to hear they had their butts saved by an old woman.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'How could she leave?' Miorku asked himself, after unsuccessfully finding Sango. It had been two days since Shera had been defeated, and he had no idea where she was. It was like she just packed up and left. All her stuff was gone, and Kaede said she had seen her leave into the woods.  
  
What did he do? Why did she leave? Why would she leave?  
  
All possibilities ran through his head as he searched for her. Hour after hour, day after day, he searched for his Sango, but he never found her.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't much help, after Kagome had woken up from the coma and them finding out that she was pregnant with their first child. All he could think about was the new baby, and he didn't have time for anything else. Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome travel, since there were so many dangerous things out there, and he didn't want her leaving after just waking up. Besides, she was still very weak, and when it came down to her health, Inuyasha wasn't one to listen to anyone.  
  
But he still searched for her.  
  
Then days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Miroku lost all hope. She wasn't coming back to him, and no amount of praying or wishing was going to change that. She was gone. He had lost her.  
  
He said his good-byes to Inuyasha and Kagome, wishing them well with their child, feeling too much of a burden with them. He left, knowing he would have to get on with his life.  
  
He stood at the edge of the woods, his thoughts of despair as he thought of her. He thought of where she was, why she left, what could have been.  
  
'Good-bye, my love.'  
  
He turned around as the cherry blossoms passed over his shoulder.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"AHHH!" Sango screamed, as she pushed for dear life. The baby was coming now!  
  
"Your almost there. Just keep pushing." The priestess of the village she found said, holding a cloth to her forehead.  
  
"AHHH!" Sango breathed as she pushed one last time, the baby fully coming out.  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
Sango had found out she was pregnant two months after she had left Miroku. She knew he wouldn't want it, having how he didn't love her at all anymore. And even through how much she hated him for leading her on, she couldn't find it in her heart to ruin his life by pulling an unwanted baby on him.  
  
No, it would be wanted. By her. It was hers. Theirs. The last tie to the only man she had ever loved.  
  
"Where's the father?" The priestess asked, handing the baby to her mother. It was crying loudly, but Sango thought it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard in her life.  
  
"He's away on business." She lied, knowing they would still throw her out it they found out she was alone. She would leave in a few days time, after she had recovered a bit, but right now she wanted to the baby to get as healthy as possible.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" The priestess asked, looking at the new mother.  
  
Sango looked down lovingly at her new daughter. "Sonnet. Her name is Sonnet.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Sango woke up, breathing in the deep scent of her blankets. She brought her hand up to wrap them around her, liking the soft feeling she had, only for her to come in contact with a something hard.  
  
She sat up, her eyes falling upon her pillow.  
  
'Miroku.' She thought, her heart beating very rapidly as she watched him sleep. She watched the rising of his chest, the sound of his rhythmic breathing, as memories of long ago hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
Times when they were still fighting against Naraku, and she would wake up early just to watch the look he held on his face that could only be found when he was asleep. Times when she would wake up, just to find him staring at her with those beautiful violet eyes. Times when they had woken up together, in each others arms, and Sango felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Cause she had the gift of Miroku's love.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Miroku stir from his sleep. She held her breath as he opened his eyes, unsure of where he was at first, but fully awoke when he saw Sango. Their eyes locked, and neither of them could move.  
  
They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring into each other's eyes. Both were afraid of making the first move.  
  
Neither of them had to. A loud knock on the door broke them out of their gaze, and they both jumped up. Thankfully, Sango was feeling much better.  
  
Kato appeared at the door, looking very nervous of entering a two grown-ups room. "Uh, breakfast is ready." He gave a sheepish grin, before hurrying out the door.  
  
Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. "Well, shall we go?" Miroku asked, holding his hand out in a very gentleman-like manner. Sango gave him a nod with a small smile, and lead the way outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a rather quiet breakfast, in which Inuyasha kept shooting questioning glances at the two of them and Kagome kept fussing over everything they did, they finally got the chance to go off by themselves.  
  
They walked around the huge garden around the castle, enjoying the crisp morning air. Both were still a little uneasy about confronting each other, but it had to happen sooner or later. Sango was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Did you see what happened to Sonnet?" She asked in a quiet, shy voice.  
  
Miroku looked at her, a smile on his face. "No. Inuyasha said he was going to bring her back. I don't think she was ready to face me yet."  
  
Sango's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry about not telling you about her! I just...I-." Miroku wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't want it, right?" Miroku said, saying it more like a statement than a question. He still knew her to well.  
  
Sango was too ashamed to say anything. She just nodded, burying her face deeper into his robes.  
  
Miroku responded by taking her chin in his hand, and lifting her head so she looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"Sango," He began slowly, trying to figure out just what he was going to say. "I don't know what exactly happened that day you left, but whatever I did, whatever I said, I didn't mean it. It wasn't me that day. That woman demon, Shera, took over my mind, and I had no control of my actions at all. I swear."  
  
Sango just stared into his eyes, silent. Miroku continued. "I would never hurt you like, Sango. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sango tore out of his arms, her eyes filled with tears. "You're sorry!" She cried, hysterically. "You have no reason to be sorry at all! I'm the one who ran away from you, I'm the one who never told you about Sonnet, I'm the one who should be sorry! Not you!" She fell to her knees, the tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Miroku. I'm so sorry."  
  
Miroku sat down next to her, holding her tight. Sango turned her head away from him, the tears still coming.  
  
"How can you stand being with me?" She asked quietly, staring at the ground "I'm the one who betrayed you. I was too much of a coward to tell you about Sonnet. If it weren't for me, you would have never had to have dealt with any of this. I'm sorry, Miroku."  
  
Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He turned her head toward his, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He put everything he had into that kiss. His heart, his body, his soul, was all wrapped up in there.  
  
Saying Sango was surprised by the kiss was saying the least. A kiss was the furthest thing she ever thought Miroku would react. But after the first few seconds, all thoughts flew from her mind as she returned the kiss with everything she had been holding back for the last ten years. How she had missed this.  
  
Miroku reluctantly broke off the kiss, gasping for air. He traced his finger along her jaw, memorizing the shape of her lips and the heat he felt from her cheeks from that one kiss. It had been so long.  
  
He stared tenderly into her lovely hazel eyes. "If it weren't for you, Sango my dear, I would have never known what true happiness could be. You're my reason for waking up each day, even if you weren't there to spend that day with me. I would suffer the wrath of a thousand Kazanas, just to be able to see you. I love you, and don't ever forget that."  
  
Sango smiled, her eyes still filled with tears. But these were tears of happiness. "Oh, Miroku!" She threw her arms around him, happier than she has been in a long time. "I love you too. More than anything. Don't ever forget that."  
  
Miroku smiled down Sango, bending down to capture her lips once again. 'I won't, Sango. I won't'  
  
The cherry blossoms from the garden trees were still falling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonnet woke up the next day, the sun hitting her face. She opened her eyes, sitting up and trying to remember what happened last night. She looked around the room, and found that she was in a rather expensive looking bed, surrounded by silk sheets and fluffy pillows.  
  
And there, sitting on the chair in the back of the room, sat Haru, sleeping peacefully but looking quite uncomfortable in that position.  
  
Sonnet stifled a giggle, as she thought of how cute he looked when he slept. Like a big dog.  
  
She was also incredibly touched that he stayed by her all night. Maybe she had underestimated him as a person.  
  
As quietly as she could, she crept out of the bed and made her way to the door. Unfortunately, as soon as her foot touched the ground, Haru stirred, waking up.  
  
"Wha-?" He said, snapping to attention when he saw Sonnet. "Sonnet! You're awake! What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest!" He got up and went over to Sonnet, trying to get her back to bed.  
  
Sonnet pulled away from Haru's grip. "I'm fine. No worries. I just have to see my mother as soon as possible." She rushed toward the door, trying to see which room her mom was in. Everything looked the same in this house, and she couldn't remember which room they were in.  
  
"Where is she?" She asked Haru, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shaking him. She was beginning to get worried again.  
  
"How should I know?" Haru said, trying to break free of her iron clad grip. "Go ask my mom. She was the one who gave the rooms out."  
  
"Okay, where is she?" Sonnet said, her voice straining to keep calm. He was ticking her off so much!  
  
"Uh...usually she's in the kitchen by now, feeding the kids."  
  
Sonnet didn't waste anytime. She ran where she thought the kitchen was, only to run straight into someone's chest.  
  
"Uh..." She looked up to see the dog demon that saved her and Haru the day before, standing there and staring back at her with a hard expression in his eyes.  
  
"Hi?" She said, looking up at him.  
  
He just narrowed his eyes at her. They stood there for a few seconds, Sonnet too intimated to move.  
  
Haru ran up to them. "Hi Sesshomaru? Nice day, isn't it? Well, gotta go. Bye!" He said in a rush, grabbing Sonnet by the arm and pulling her into the kitchen.  
  
"Running into The Lord of the Western Land twice? Do you have a death wish or something girl?" Haru said angrily at Sonnet.  
  
"Well, he just sorta pops up out of the ground or something! It's not like I ask to run into him!" Sonnet snapped back at him.  
  
They were still arguing when Kagome walked into the kitchen, a twin in each hand.  
  
"Woah!" She stepped out of the way of the two bickering children, who until then didn't even see her coming.  
  
"Oh!" The both said, snapping to attention. "Sorry."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked with a friendly smile, letting go of the twins, who shot out like a bullet away from her.  
  
"Where's my mother?" Sonnet said in a rush, not wanting to waste any time.  
  
"Uh, I saw her heading outside this morning. I told her to go back inside, but I don't think she listened to me. I had to take the twins inside because they were annoying the villagers. Can you believe that? Barely seven years old and they already have everyone in the village fearing them."  
  
She didn't see Sonnet dart toward the door as soon as she told of were Sango was.  
  
Haru was going to chase after her again, knowing that she would probably get herself killed if she was off alone, but was stopped when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should let her go." She said with a reassuring smile. "She's been through a lot, and she needs to talk it over with her family."  
  
"But..." Haru started, trying to think of a good reason to chase after her. Nothing came to mind. He sighed, defeated. "Okay." He looked out at the door that Sonnet had ran through, hoping she wouldn't get hurt again.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku smiled to himself as he sat on the grass. Everything seemed so much better now. The air smelled cleaner, the grass was softer, even the sky itself seemed to be that much brighter, now that he and Sango were back together. Everything was perfect.  
  
Well, almost perfect. There was still the little fact that he now had a daughter to sort through. A daughter that wanted nothing to do with her father.  
  
Sango had left to go find Sonnet. She told him she would talk to her and explain things a little before Sonnet really came after him. She told him he better watch his back until then.  
  
He had really missed her sense of humor. He had hardly laughed during the last ten years, except for the small amount of time he had spent with Sonnet, and it was one of the things he was looking forward to now that they had settled things. That, and other things he looked forward to. Hehe.  
  
Right now, he was so glad things had been straightened out. Sango told him of the things he had said to her while under Shera's curse. He couldn't believe he had said such horrible things to her! Curse or no curse, he would never forgive himself for saying those things to her.  
  
He was still mentally beating himself up for the things that happened ten years ago when he heard a voice.  
  
"Mom! Mom, where are you?" He heard Sonnet scream, as she walked through the garden, getting closer and closer to him.  
  
Miroku got up, getting ready to run away when Sonnet came into view, spotting him.  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter. Glad to get it out. Some things I would like to point out:  
  
* Kaeded kicked ass in this chapter! You usually don't see that in a story. You go, Grandma!  
  
* Inuyasha forgot one little fact, did he? HE FORGOT TO TELL MIROKU WHY SANGO LEFT! I guess he was just a little bit too distracted. Idiot.  
  
* Kagome was pregnant BEFORE the fight with Naraku. Hmm...  
  
* Both Miroku and Sango are beating themselves over something that was not there faults. Poor things.  
  
* Sonnet has found Miroku. Alone. Unprotected. Without getting the whole 411 on why her parents broke up. Uh oh.  
  
I also have the first chapter of two stories out! "Present Past Love" Which is a M/S I/K romance, and "If Looks Could Kill" which is a I/K M/S S/R romance. Full summaries are in my bio area, so check them out when you get the chance!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Don't forget to review!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Sonnet and Miroku talk, and he finds out just how much his absence has affected the rest of his family.  
  
~Zephor~ 


	14. Something Right

Disclaimer: Leave me alone! I still don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 13 Something Right  
  
'Where is she?!' Sonnet thought, almost getting hysterical about not finding her mother. She called out her names a couple times, but still she couldn't find her.  
  
'Maybe she left already.' Sonnet finally thought, after looking for her for what seemed like forever. She walked around a bit more, and saw a small hill. Thinking that if her mother was anywhere in the garden she would see her from there, she climbed it.  
  
When she got to the top, she saw the one thing beside her mother that she wanted to talk to. Him.  
  
He looked like he was going to make a break for it. 'That bastard isn't going to get away that easy.' She thought, her eyes narrowing. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind  
  
He stopped and turned. She knew he knew she has seen him.  
  
Miroku tried to get regain himself. 'It's okay. She's just a little girl, right? You can take her.'  
  
Something told him this was one little girl who wasn't going to be taken lightly.  
  
"Where is she!?" She shrieked at him, running up to him and reaching for her daggers. Of course, they weren't there, since that stupid dog demon had made her dropped them, so she settled with bringing her fists up and getting ready to punch him if needed. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and tried to figure out a way out of this. How could he make her understand?  
  
"Sonnet," He said slowly, putting his hands in front of him. "I don't know what you think happened, but you have it completely wrong. I talked to Sango, and we just barley got things straitened out."  
  
"Yeah right!" Sonnet growled. "You tell her more of your lies!? She's vulnerable right now, and your just taking advantage of her!"  
  
Miroku tried to hold his temper. "I am not! I would never take advantage of her like that!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Just like you didn't take advantage of Yuri, or that old man in the woods, or like anyone else you've probably lied to before I met you! Face it, you're just a manipulating monk who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants!"  
  
"Sonnet, listen to me!" Miroku said angrily. His voice had risen, as he temper flared. She wouldn't even try listen to him.  
  
"No! You listen to me!" Sonnet cut him off. "You have no idea what you did to us. You think that just because you weren't there to hurt us, we never felt anything? You will never know what it was like for us to live without you. To have every village we come to either scorn or shun us. To have people call us names behind our backs, no matter how much we helped them. All because you weren't there."  
  
Miroku saw in disbelief as Sonnet's eyes began to fill with tears. Her voice held more emotion than Miroku had ever heard before, and he just stared at her, as she got lost in her words.  
  
"And for my mother to live without you. Without a husband. You don't know what it was like for me to wake up every morning and see that same sadness in her eyes. For me to know that I will never be enough for her. Knowing that no matter how hard I tried, I could never fill that part in her heart. That she would always have that isolated look, know matter what I did. All because you left."  
  
"And you will NEVER know what it was like for me. To listen to all the other kids tell great stories of their father, and for me to have never even met mine. To stay awake late at night, thinking of what I did to drive you away.to wonder why you didn't want to stay."  
  
Sonnet's eyes were glistening, as her tears threatened to fall at any moment. They shone with a strange mixture of anger and sadness "You weren't there for us. That's the bottom line. Nothing you could do will make up for all those years torment and suffering your absence caused us. Nothing."  
  
They stood there for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes waiting for the other to move. It seemed like eternity.  
  
Even though Sonnet had just yelled her heart out, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had kept those things pent up inside her for so long, it was refreshing to finally let it out.  
  
One look at Miroku's eyes told her that maybe she shouldn't had said those things. 'No!' Her mind screamed. 'You are not the one who betrayed your entire family. You didn't leave. You aren't the one that should feel bad. He should!'  
  
But his eyes held more hurt than anything she had ever seen before. It was like she had broken his heart. But she couldn't have? He didn't care for her at all, since he left her before she ever got to know her.right?  
  
She couldn't stand staring looking at him anymore. She had to leave. "I'm going to find my mother." She said, forcing her voice to sound hard. She was so confused right now, and just needed to get away.  
  
She left Miroku standing in the field as she ran down the hill as fast as she could go.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Haru sat at the table, listening absentmindedly to the many conversations that were going on while keeping an eye on the door. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the drama that was going on between the new humans. Actually, most of them either didn't know what was going on, or they were to busy with other things. Or they just didn't care.  
  
Mom was busy with his other siblings, who were just getting to the age where they were becoming big trouble. Dad seemed to be oblivious everyone else's problem, and like Sesshomaru would ever care about humans. And as far as he knew, Aunt Rin hadn't even seen Sonnet or her parents.  
  
"Hey Haru, are you ready to go train?" Inuyasha asked his son, carrying the Tesigua over his shoulder.  
  
"Um, do you think you could take Kato or Yuffy with you? I don't feel much like training today." What was he saying? He NEVER missed a training session with his dad, and he would certainly never offer one of his siblings to take his place. They might start getting ideas.  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but a hard look from Kagome told him to let Haru miss this one session. "Well, I guess the twins are ready to train with me. Besides, we need to get you a new sword."  
  
Oh yeah. He had forgotten that stupid human girl had made him drop them in the lake. "I'll go see what I can do about that now." With that he ran out to the garden, where he had last seen that same stupid girl.  
  
He looked all over for her. He picked up her fresh scent quickly, and raced over to it. He found her walking slowly out of the other side of the garden, her eyes focused on the ground, completely unaware of the outside world. She hadn't even sensed him yet.  
  
"Wrench!" He screamed at her, rushing over to her. He was ready to say an insulting comment about her, but the look on her face stopped him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said, his voice full of concern.  
  
Sonnet seemed to have just noticed his presence. "Oh, hi, Haru. I didn't notice you there."  
  
Huh?! No snappy comments? No unseemly gestures? Now Haru knew something was wrong.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, studying her closely.  
  
He watched as Sonnet's eyebrow furrowed, and a sad expression took over her face. "Y-yes. I'm fine." A forced smile came across her lips.  
  
His heart reached out to her. Something was very wrong. She sat down and just stared at the ground, as if searching for the answers on the grassy field. Haru sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Haru asked, not sure what else to say.  
  
"No." Sonnet said, her voice tight. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke.  
  
Her tone told him not to press the subject any further, so he just stayed quiet as a comfortable silence took over them. He watched Sonnet out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for her to make the first move. To signal it was okay to act normal again.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" She said in a small whisper. If Haru hadn't had his super hearing sense, he would have never even made out the words.  
  
"What?" He asked, getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"Why did all this have to happen!?" Sonnet said, jumping up, her voice getting louder with each passing word. "Why did Mom have to go to that village? Why did she have to get captured? Why did Miroku have to be my father?"  
  
She sighed and fell to her knees, just staring at the ground again. "Why did things have to change?"  
  
So that what's this was all about. "You didn't want things to change?" Haru asked, beginning to understand the difficult girl sitting in front of him.  
  
Sonnet looked up at him. "Well, I know my life wasn't perfect before, but.I don't even know anymore. I just want things to go back like they were before. Just me and Mom, like it should be. Without anyone else."  
  
Haru stared at her with a look of sympathy in his eyes. "When things change, they don't always have to be bad."  
  
Sonnet gave a snort. "Yeah, right. So far I've lost my mother, met a perverted monk, got kidnapped by slave capturers, almost got ripped apart by various demons, and met the last man I ever wanted to meet. Ever." She gave a sarcastic look at Haru. "So tell me, what has actually gone right through this whole ordeal?"  
  
"Well," Haru started out, hoping he wasn't going to regret what he was about to say. "You met me, right? I think that should count as something that has gone right."  
  
Silence.  
  
'Stupid!' Haru battered himself. 'Why did you have to say that? Of course she doesn't think of you as a good thing. Damn, damn, damn!'  
  
"You know what?" Sonnet said slowly, shaking her head. "You're right." A smile tugged at her lips, as it grew bigger and bigger as she thought more of the situation. "You are the best thing that has happened to me after all this."  
  
They stared at each other, as an understanding was reached. They burst out laughing.  
  
"That is really sad." Haru said, laughing as Sonnet rolled on the ground holding her sides.  
  
"I know! I can't believe it!"  
  
They both continued laughing, the humor of the situation finally getting to them. To Sonnet, it was a great stress-reliever, and as the laughter died down, a comfortable silence laid between them.  
  
Sonnet smiled to herself. After all this pain and suffering she had been going though, who would have thought she would have made a friend? Maybe Haru wasn't THAT bad. Though, she would never in a million years ever tell him that.  
  
"Haru" She said, still smiling. "Thank-you?"  
  
"For what?" Haru asked, confused.  
  
"For being there for me, of course! Like you were yesterday, and like you are now." Sonnet was beginning to feel a tad bit nervous now. "I-It really means a lot to me, Haru."  
  
She hung her head, not wanting to show the blush that had quickly heated her cheeks. What was this? Her? Blushing!? Crap.  
  
Haru could feel himself smile at her obvious embarrassment. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who could have all the fun at this. "Anytime, Sonnet."  
  
Sonnet's head shot up. "What did you just say?!"  
  
Haru was taken back at her sudden outburst. "Umm, anytime?"  
  
She jumped up and grabbed Haru's arm, staring him straight in the eyes. "You said my name!"  
  
"Um, no I didn't." Haru said, lamely. Now it was his turn to blush. 'No! I lost my edge already!' He thought, trying to think of a way to save some dignity. His face got redder as Sonnet's smile grew.  
  
"AHAHA! Yes you did! I heard you!" Sonnet threw her hand up in triumph. "Ooooo! I knew you liked me!"  
  
Haru tried to keep his composure. He gave her an odd look. "I think something might be wrong with your ears. Maybe you should have them checked." He turned around and calmly started walking back to the house.  
  
"What?!" Sonnet screamed, following him. "You can't just pretend you didn't say my name when we both know you did! You like me, just admit it!"  
  
Haru shook his head. "Don't worry about it, wrench. You're a human. It's understandable." He didn't turn around to face her. He knew the only way to get her to forget about his slip up was to get her angry. 'Good thing it's easy to get her angry." Haru thought. He stopped walking when Sonnet jumped in front of him, a look of total anger on her face. 'Or, maybe not.'  
  
Sonnet crossed her arms, blocking his path. "So we're back to insulting humans, now are we? You're a jerk, you know that?" She whipped around and started walking to the house on her own. His ears picked up a few curse words she was muttering.  
  
He shook his own head. There was no winning with this girl.  
  
He smiled to himself as he followed her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun with anyone, not to mention a human girl. Maybe the humans weren't so bad after all...  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
First off, thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers! You are so great!  
  
Sorry, this took a REALLY long time to get done. I'm a little short on ideas, and time, but I will put all other stories on hold so I can finish this. This fic is almost done anyway. Only a few more chapters to go! Tell me if you want a sequel! And don't forget to review!  
  
~Zephor~  
  
Next Chapter: Sonnet finally finds Sango! 


	15. A Little Maturity Was All She Asked

Chapter 14 A Little Maturity Was All She Asked  
  
Sonnet stomped into the mansion, still ticked at Haru. 'I can't believe him! He's such a jerk!' She huffed, as she slammed the gigantic doors behind her.  
  
She didn't know what his problem was. He seemed to go out of his way to make her angry, and she was getting sick of it. Stubborn dog demons were something she didn't think she would have to worry about while she searched for her mother. Speaking of her mother.  
  
A very familiar voice could not be as Sonnet made her way down the hall. And it was coming from the kitchen.  
  
Sonnet didn't waste any time. She ran as fast as she could toward the sound of the melodious voice, one that she hadn't heard in what seemed like forever.  
  
She burst open the kitchen door, to see room practically full of dog demons. Little ones all over, climbing on and over everything. But standing there in the middle was her mother, talking to another human, someone Sonnet had never seen before.  
  
"Mom!" She cried running over to her, jumping over the many children standing in the way. She leaped into her mother's comforting arms, burying her head into her kimono. She breathed in her scent, making sure that if she ever lost her mother again, she would remember every part of her. She was too important to forget.  
  
"I missed you so much, mom." Sonnet said, coming close to tears. She had almost lost her mother so many times, not to mention not even being able to find her either. You wouldn't believe the thoughts that go through your mind when you have no idea where your mother is. It had been a traumatizing four days.  
  
"Oh, Sonnet. I missed you too." Sango hugged her only daughter close. It had been so long since she'd held Sonnet, and she had been so close to never seeing her again. She could feel pinpricks of tears starting in her eyes as well. "Remind me to never leave you again."  
  
"Like I would ever let you go again without a fight. Come on, mom. You know me better than that." Sonnet said, smiling through the tears.  
  
Sango laughed. "I know, Sonnet. I know."  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku was stumped  
  
He was dumbfolded  
  
And for once, he had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
On one hand, the one woman he loved was back after ten years, and everything was straightened out between them. They were in love. Everything was perfect.  
  
Except for the dreaded other hand, which had the daughter he never knew he had with a strong mind and body of her own. Which wouldn't be so bad, if she didn't hate him and wanted to crush him into oblivion. All was not perfect.  
  
Miroku sighed. He walked slowly through the woods, not caring which direction he was going. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care about anything else.  
  
'She hates me more than anything.' Thought Miroku, defeated. 'And why shouldn't she? Everything she said was true. I wasn't there for her or Sango, and because of that they've had a terrible time. Face it; you failed at being a father before you even knew you were one. You're a disgrace.'  
  
He continued to walk through the woods, totally unaware of the outside world. He didn't even sense the demon that was coming on him very fast, until he was right on top of him.  
  
He looked up suddenly to find him face to face with the worst comforting person on the planet.  
  
"Hey, bouzo. Everything alright?" Inuyasha asked, the Tetsusaiga swung over his shoulder.  
  
One look at Miroku's face told him his answer.  
  
"That screwed up, huh?"  
  
"What do you think?!" Miroku snapped. He fell on to the log, his shoulders shagging.  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Usually it was him doing the loud sarcastic remarks, not Miroku. Things must be really bad for him to resort to that.  
  
He sat down next to him. He had never been good at this comforting thing, but he was going to give it a try. Miroku was always the one who had all good advice, who told him what to do. But since he seemed to be in deep with his family problems, he guessed he had to do something. Doing nothing wouldn't be right, although Inuyasha had planned on doing just that. The look on Miroku's face made him change his mind. It was just too pathetic.  
  
He gave him a sympathetic look. Well, as sympathetic as Inuyasha could get.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Sonnet just told me the truth. That I'm a horrible person. And she's right. I am. I am the worst person on earth."  
  
"I can think of a least one other person worst than you." Inuyasha said, thinking of Sesshomaru.  
  
Miroku just sagged his shoulders even further. "I... just should have done more. I should have looked harder for her. I shouldn't have given up so easily." He buried his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have given up."  
  
Inuyasha was tired of listening to Miroku continue in his self-pity. "Miroku. Listen to me."  
  
He looked up. Inuyasha's tone told him to pay attention.  
  
"Are you here?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, Are you here?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Okay, what the heck was Inuyasha talking about?  
  
"Then you didn't give up." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he thought of Inuyasha's words.  
  
He continued. "And you shouldn't give up yet. So your daughter hates you over something she doesn't understand. You'red not a bad person, and you love Sango, right? Then don't lose her again." Inuyasha shot him a grin "I doubt you'll look that good after another ten years."  
  
Miroku shook his head in disbelief. Since when did he get so smart? "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the real Inuyasha? The Inuyasha I knew wasn't nearly as rational as you."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I suppose a little of Kagome did rub off on me."  
  
"That has to be it."  
  
They were interrupted as two kids came shooting form the forest. "Hah! I found him first!" The twins both shouted at the same time. They wrapped their arms around his legs, trying to kick the other off.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at his kids. "What took you so long? I was beginning to get worried you two got lost."  
  
"We would have been here sooner if Kato hadn't lost your scent." Yuffy quickly said first, sticking her tongue out at Kato.  
  
"It's not like you did anything to help!" Kato screamed back.  
  
"You're the one with the sense of smell!"  
  
"You should have heard him! You have stronger hearing than me!"  
  
The two continued bickering, and would have probably tried to kill each other if Inuyasha hadn't pulled them apart.  
  
"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Inuyasha didn't sound angry as he said that, though. More like he was used to it. He gave an apologetic look at Miroku as he held onto the cuff of the twin's kimono.  
  
"Sorry about this, Miroku. Haru bailed on me this morning, and I had to take the immature kids." The twins were outraged at hearing this and began arguing how they weren't immature at all. Inuyasha just shook his head. "I got to get these kids back before they get to out of hand." He jerked his kids to the side. "Just remember what I said, okay?"  
  
Miroku nodded in response. He watched as Inuyasha scowled at his kids, ignoring their cries of protest. He took a last look at Miroku before racing off with them back to the castle.  
  
He smiled at the love Inuyasha showed his kids, no matter how bizarre that love seemed to be to someone who didn't know him. He really had grown up in the past ten years.  
  
And that was exactly what he wanted. Lots of kids of his own. Lots and LOTS of kids, to watch them grow up and teach things to. To be a real father. And he preferably wanted Sango to be the mother of those children.  
  
And no matter what Inuyasha said, no matter what anybody said, he would never forgive himself for missing most of Sonnet's childhood. How long had he dreamed of having a child with the woman he loved? More times then he could count, that's for sure. And he had already screwed it up. Good job, Miroku.  
  
He slowly started walking back to the castle, trying to think of what he was going to say when he got back. Would Sonnet even speak to him? Would Sango leave him again because of the trauma he's caused their family? Dread filled his heart as he thought of life without her again. He didn't think he would be able to handle it.  
  
And life without his daughter. Even if she hated him, he still loved her. Heck, he loved her before he found out he was her father. She had so much spirit, and so much enthusiasm in her. She reminded him so much of Sango. But she also had her stubbornness, and he didn't know how to make her listen.  
  
Cherry blossoms were all around him, and he couldn't help but think how at this exact same time ten years ago he was ready to completely give up on life. How he used to hate this time of year. It would always bring so many unhappy memories especially whenever he would see a cherry blossom. It always reminded him of there last time together.  
  
But no need to think about that anymore. He had Sango. All he needed now was his daughther...  
  
Suddenly something very hard and very fast slammed into his side, and he was thrown onto his back. To late did he realize he was completely surrounded by demons, whose faces told him they weren't here to chat about his good fortune, which was just about to end.  
  
"Look at what we have here, boys. A slave without a master." One of the demons said, an evil smirk on his face as he stood over the helpless monk.  
  
All color drained from Miroku's face as he looked up at the large demon. This was not good.  
  
"Actually, I do have a master." He said, trying to remain as calm as possible as he got up and dusted himself off. "And he told me to follow behind him. I'll just being going back there right now, so if you excuse me." He took a step towards the demons, hoping to get past them.  
  
Yeah, like that would happen. The many demons stood in front of him as the large one took a step to meet him. "Slaves don't talk unless spoken to, you filthy human. I guess we're going to have to teach you a lesson."  
  
Miroku didn't even have time to protect himself as a sharp blow came across his head, knocking him out cold.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come on, Sonnet. Let's go outside." Sango said to her daughter, grabbing her hand and almost hurrying towards the door.  
  
They had finished their very emotional reunion (Kagome had taken the kids out of the kitchen, many thanks to Sonnet who couldn't stand all the noise) and now Sango was practically dragging her outside. It was a little suspicious, since she hadn't seen her mother this excited in a long time.  
  
"Um, sure." Sonnet said, looking at her mother out of the corner of her eye. "Why?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sango turned her attention back to her daughter. Sonnet couldn't even believe it! Her own mother had already stopped paying attention to her! This is just like being at home again.  
  
Sonnet followed her into the garden, as she studied her mother carefully. Yep, she defiantly was looking for something else.  
  
"Mom!" Sonnet yelled, right in Sango's ear. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Sango jumped up, and looked skeptically at Sonnet, like debating whether or not to tell her. She nodded her head, but responded with a blush. "Well actually, I'm looking for Miroku."  
  
Sonnet's heart seemed to stop in her chest. "Um, why would you want to see him?" She asked, sweating bullets. She dreaded her mother's answer.  
  
Sango's expression didn't look much better than Sonnet's. "Well, maybe I should tell you now."  
  
She brought her daughter over to a wooden bench and motioned for Sonnet to sit next to her. "Okay, now, what I'm going to say isn't easy. In fact, it's something that I should have told you a long time ago, but I was too scared. Imagine, me scared of my own daughter. Ha!" She said this all in a short period of time.  
  
She went on and on. "Mom! Just tell me what's going on!" Sonnet said, getting impatient. What was going on here? Her mom never got nervous, especially not when talking to her.  
  
Sango threw in a deep breath. "I want to talk to you about your father."  
  
'Uh oh.' "You mean Miroku?"  
  
Sango looked surprised. "You already know?"  
  
Sonnet nodded. "Yep. How could I not when I was traveling with him and all."  
  
"How did you find out?" Sango asked, biting her lower lip.  
  
"I saw his birthmark on his hand. Which is really strange, you know. How come he has that circle in his hand too?" Sonnet was hopefully trying to avoid the real subject. Her mother didn't seem to angry when she spoke of her father, like she thought she would.  
  
"This is terrific! I'm so glad!" Sango laughed, totally ignoring her question. She gave Sonnet a big hug.  
  
"Wait a minute." Sonnet said, untangling herself from her mother's embrace. "Are you saying that you don't hate Miroku anymore?"  
  
Sango got a thoughtful expression on her face, thinking back. "I never really hated Miroku, Sonnet. It's just we finally got things straightened out. Now we can all go live as a family!" Sonnet looked at the shine in her mother's eyes as she started telling her of what really happened all those years ago, laughing every once in a while. But she couldn't pay attention to what she was saying; all she could hear was the sound of her stomach dropping a few more notches, as her heart filled with dread. 'I am going to be in so much trouble...'  
  
Sango shook her head, laughing to herself as she finished her story. "And here I spent so long dreading this moment." She looked at her daughter with a new sense respect. "I thought you were going to blow up and do something crazy when you heard this, but you proved me wrong. You really have matured through all this Sonnet, you know?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Funny you should mention maturity, mom. Hehe." 'I am so dead.' "Because there really is a funny story to all of that..."  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
End  
  
I'm going on vacation on Friday, so no writing for a few days. Sorry!  
  
I got a few ideas for the sequel, which I think will be pretty good! I can't wait to start it.  
  
I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Thank you! They mean so much to me. Please don't forget to review for this one!  
  
Next Chapter: Um, I don't know. I can't think of anything! Writers block is a terrible thing, but it'll have something to do with Miroku. Maybe Sonnet will forgive him or something. I dunno. But I promise to have it out as soon as possible! Thank-you!  
  
~Zephor~ 


	16. Missing

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Leave me alone!  
  
Chapter 15 Missing  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!???" Sango screamed, after Sonnet had finished telling her story of how she treated her father. Her long-lost father. The father she never knew she had. The father she still might not know, because of her big mouth.  
  
She was in big trouble.  
  
They stood there for a second, Sonnet holding her breath and waiting for her mother's next move. Whatever she did next was how she was going to approach to this situation.  
  
"Oh no. Sonnet..." She shook her head, massaging her temples with her hands. Her voice sounded like she was restraining all her anger.  
  
Crap. Out of all the ways she could have reacted, this was the worst of them all. No yelling or screaming, just a major guilt trip which she already had. She could handle it when her mother was yelling at her; it meant once the screaming and bickering was over she would wind down and eventually forgive her; when she kept her anger bottled up while she talked calmly it meant she was going to stay madder longer. This wasn't good.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry!" Sonnet intervened before she could say anything. " I promise you, I didn't mean to act like such a jerk to Miroku! Something just snapped, and..I don't know, I just started saying stuff without thinking and before I knew it I pretty much told him I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again and-."  
  
"Sonnet, shush. It's all right. It wasn't your fault, okay? It's mine. I should have told you about your father along time ago. I was just.. scared, I guess, to tell you anything. Sacred how you would handle it, scared how I would handle it! I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't know you were scared of anything, Mom." Sonnet told her gently, thoroughly surprised.  
  
That was the first time Sonnet had ever heard her mother say she was scared of anything, ever. She'd seen her fight a whole pack of demons with just her boomerang; She saw her dive into a 50-foot lake, to get some of the plants at the bottom to cure a deathbed lady; She even saw her force a bowl of Li's cooking when Yuri had gotten a cold! ( Remember them from the first few chapters? No? I don't blame you.) If that wasn't brave, she didn't know what was.  
  
But here she was, telling her all she was scared of was a simple story. A story she lived herself.  
  
Sango looked up. She took her daughter on her lap. "Of course I'm scared of things, Sonnet. A lot things."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Sonnet asked, cuddling up to her mom. She hadn't sat in her mother's lap since she was really little, when she would tell her the stories of her travels. It felt so safe being in her strong arms again.  
  
"Well, I'm always scared of every battle I go into. And I'm scared for the protection of the village, and all the warriors there. And for every person that gets sick and who needs my help."  
  
Sango smiled, looking down at Sonnet. "And of course, I'm scared for you. Scared you might get hurt fighting a demon, or that maybe I'm pushing you to hard. Scared that this type of life might not be good for you, or right for you. All these things scare ever day."  
  
"Sorry I was so much of a burden to you." Sonnet said softly, burying her head into her mom's shoulder. She was mad at herself that she worried her mother so much. And it probably didn't help that every second she was running her mouth, getting people mad at her or making them run away. No wonder Mom had to worry about her so much!  
  
Sango tsked, ruffling Sonnet's hair. "Of course your not a burden! You're the most important thing in the world to me."  
  
She looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Of course! And don't ever, EVER, forget that. Ever."  
  
"Okay, mom." Sonnet said, smiling.  
  
Sango smiled back. "Now, as much as I would love to sit here with you all day, I think we need to have a little talk with someone. We can have our mother-daughter talk after."  
  
"I guess you expect me to apologize, huh?" Sonnet asked, glad she managed to slip through without a punishment.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but since you mentioned it.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Miroku!" Sango called, entering the huge castle. A tense Sonnet trailed behind her. She was a little on the edge; this was not a confrontion she was looking forward to. Apologizing was something she didn't do very well. And she didn't even know if Miroku would accept her apology; She had said some pretty mean things to him.  
  
She hoped he was okay, though. She had left him quite a long time ago. In the woods. By himself. She knew he could handle himself no problem, but in a village filled with human-hating demons you could never be so sure.  
  
"Miroku! MIROKU!!" Sango kept calling for him with a slight note of distress in her voice.  
  
"He could still be outside. Maybe where I left him?" Sonnet suggested.  
  
Sango bit her lip, a worried look on her face. "I hope not. It's getting dark, and it's really not safe out there, especially alone."  
  
"Maybe that dog hanyou is with him?" Sonnet said, trying to reassure her troubled mother. She remembered seeing an older looking dog demon (not Sesshomaru) that must have Haru's father. She also remembered Miroku mentioning a hanyou in his travels, so they were probably friends of some sort.  
  
"You mean Inuyasha? Well, maybe..." She didn't sound to hopeful.  
  
All wish for that was quickly distinguished when strange sounds could be heard from the kitchen. Something that sounded like moaning. Sonnet, thinking someone was in pain, got a confused look on her face trying to figure out what it was as she reached for the door. Sango got a look of horror as she saw what her young daughter was about to do and ran to grab her, covering her ears and eyes while she was at it.  
  
As soon as she did that the sounds inside turned to more of a shuffling noise. A disgruntled Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled through the door, looking quite messy. Kagome's hair was tangled over her face and Inuyasha's front shirt wasn't exactly in place.  
  
"Mom, what are doing?! Let me see!" Sonnet cried, twisting out of her mother's grasp. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No!" Kagome almost screamed. Coughing, she choked out, "I mean no, nothing's wrong."  
  
Sango was trying very hard to stifle her laugh, though, as a definite blush was quickly spreading over Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha on the other hand was looking very angry, looking at the girl who had interpreted him and his wife.  
  
A semi- awkward silence filled between them. Sango was speechless, Kagome was embarrassed, Inuyasha sat there grudgingly, and Sonnet didn't seem to quite grasp the feel of the situation yet.  
  
"Sooo," 'cough' "Inuyasha was just helping me.uh, in the kitchen!" Kagome squeaked out, her cheeks flaming.  
  
"I bet." Sango smiled, folding her arms smugly. This would have been a just to perfect situation to catch them in, if only her daughter hadn't been here to almost witness something that might have scarred her for a long time. Good thing she didn't open that door.  
  
"Feh. I have better things to do than just stand around here talking." Inuyasha said gruffly, turning around and walking outside.  
  
Oooooh. Someone was mad! Sango almost started laughing right there, if her attentions weren't on someone else.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Wait!" She said, running to catch up with him. "Have you seen Miroku anywhere lately? We've been looking all over for him, but he's not here." She couldn't help the bit of worry that creped into her voice.  
  
He looked behind Sango over at the little girl who had followed her, a shamed look on her face. "You mean you haven't talked to him yet?" This news surprised Inuyasha. He had talked to Miroku a long time ago, and would have thought he would have made his way back to his family, apologizing and making up and living happily ever after by now. This defiantly wasn't good. Miroku wasn't one to run from his problems, especially when he was running away from Sango.  
  
"No! We thought you might have seen him!" Sango's words came out in a rush, dripping with worry. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no! Something must have happened to him!" Her hands flew to her head, her fingers digging into her scalp. This couldn't be happening; not after they haven't seen each other for so long. She couldn't lose him again; she wouldn't be able to handle it a second time.  
  
Inuyasha could see everything that Sango was feeling; it was all written across her face. Her daughter wasn't looking much better either, as she looked completely shamed. He had to do something.  
  
"Feh. If I know Miroku, he's probably hanging in the woods wallowing in self-pity right where I left him." Inuyasha said, not showing much feeling on the subject.  
  
Sango could tell this was his way of showing worry for his friend. He could never go out and say anything; he always had to hide his feelings.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, kissing her on the cheek. "Stay here. We're going to go find Miroku."  
  
He was surprised when she nodded, understanding. But he didn't have time to worry about that, as he had to go save Miroku. He had a bad feeling about that baka, even though he had tried to reassure Sango. He didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
But now was not the time to wonder on her sudden obedience. He had to go out and find Miroku; not only for Sango's sake, but also for his own. He was his friend.  
  
"Come on, let's go get him." He said gruffly.  
  
She was so grateful of him. All she could do was smile.  
  
She quickly followed Inuyasha, Sonnet still trailing behind her.  
  
As they passed the hallway to the front door, Haru appeared, confused. He had smelled Sonnet's and her mother's scent, along with his parent's who had been doing some bad stuff in the kitchen preventing him from eating. He was wondered what was going on.  
  
"Where's everyone going?" He asked.  
  
Sonnet grabbed his arm, taking him with her. "Follow me. It's a long story."  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'...3...2...1' Kagome counted back from 50, as soon as Inuyasha had cleared the door.  
  
Then, as calm as if she was just doing another chore, she got up and walked out the door. She turned and went the opposite way of Inuyasha and the rest, towards the village.  
  
'I'm going to have to do this quick.' She thought, hurrying her pace as she thought of the job that laid before her.  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha, along with Sango, Sonnet and Haru, stopped at a small clearing in the woods. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees, looking very much like a dog as he sniffed for any sign of what might have happened to Miroku.  
  
"Can he really smell Miroku out here?" Sonnet whispered to Haru. "I mean, it's been a long time since I last saw him. He could have left hours ago!"  
  
"Yes I can smell Miroku out here." Inuyasha said abruptly, interrupting Sonnet while making her jump. "I can also here you from over here."  
  
'Oops. I better remember that for the future.' Sonnet thought, sighing as she waited for Inuyasha to finish. She desperately wished that Miroku had just left by himself, safe and sound, maybe waiting back at the castle for them to show up because he knows she'll be there ready to apologize to him. He always had been able to read her. Yeah, he's probably there right now, asking that Kagome girl where they are, and when they're going to get back. 'Maybe I should go tell Inuyasha to give that nose-smelling thing a rest. It doesn't seem to be working, and I bet Miroku's waiting for us right now....'  
  
"He's been taken by demons." Inuyasha says in a grave voice, as Sonnet sees the worry flash across her mother's face. Knowing she was to blame for it only made it worse, as she just shut her eyes.  
  
'Then again, maybe not.'  
  
************************************************************************ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
End  
  
Man these chapters are coming out short! Sorry for the long time between updates. I couldn't get on the computer in forever. (It broke down.)  
  
Thank you for all of those who reviewed! It makes my day!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Miroku is found! (That's all I have so far ^-^)  
  
~~Zephor~~ 


	17. Demons and Secrets

Disclaimer: I will never own anything. Even this computer in which I'm typing this story on isn't mine. But a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Chapter 16 Demons and Secrets  
  
Fate was cruel to her.  
  
Every time, ever single time she that she had been so close to having everything right again only to have it ripped away and shredded into a million pieces. All she wanted to do was live, how Kagome would say in those stories she would read to them, happily ever after? Yeah, that sounded like how she wanted it to be. How things should be. Happily ever after, with her husband and her daughter, and possibly a few more kids. All living together, alive.  
  
Yes, someone up there most certainly hated her.  
  
It was her fault he was gone too. None of this would have happened if she had just forgot about her pride and told him all those years ago that she was pregnant. She would have went back to him, he would have told her he never loved anyone but her, and they would have had Sonnet together. Kagome and Inuyasha would have been there too, and they could have watched their children grow up together.  
  
Or maybe if she had just told Sonnet about her father. She had deserved to know. It's not like she wasn't ready for it.  
  
'I wasn't ready for it.' Sango realized. 'If I told Sonnet about her father and how he was, it would be like he was really gone. I guess I always thought Miroku was going to find us, and we could live like a family.'  
  
It was all her fault! Everything was! 'God, Dammit! I should have been more responsible! I should have told her earlier! I should have....'  
  
Inuyasha jerked upwards, reminding Sango of where exactly she was. She was riding on Inuyasha's back, it being faster than on foot, racing to save Miroku. Yeah, like she could ever forget.  
  
She looked behind her to see Sonnet riding safely on that younger dog demon's back. Haru, was it? Yes, that was it. Under normal circumstances she probably wouldn't let Sonnet ride on the back of someone she didn't know; especially the son of Inuyasha. But she was glad to see he seemed to be extra careful with her.  
  
That was all she was glad about. She looked forward as her senses sharpened toward the huge amounts of demons that were close by. The village was straight ahead. Her breath tightened, as she gripped her Hiraikotsu from behind her back. She wasn't going to hesitate a bit if she had to use it. She had to save Miroku.  
  
She couldn't live with herself if she didn't.  
  
********** ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'There it is.' Sonnet narrowed her eyes as they approached the village. She was ready to kick some butt. No one kidnapped her new dad without paying for it. Well, officially he wasn't her new dad; he was her old dad; sort of.  
  
But still, it was her fault they were all in this mess in the first place. She shouldn't have acted the way she did. And now, Miroku might be seriously hurt, or worse! She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him.  
  
They stopped at the edge of the village. Inuyasha put Sango down as Haru did the same with Sonnet.  
  
"He's defiantly in there." Inuyasha said, indicating towards the village.  
  
"Then what are we doing out here?!" Sango practically screamed. "Let's go find him!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm before she could run inside. "No. You and the girl are staying here with Haru."  
  
"What?" Two pairs of feminine voices yelled at the same time.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm staying here while Miroku could be in serious danger!" Sango practically screamed to Inuyasha, while Sonnet nodded her head. Both of them held a stubborn expression on their face.  
  
"Look, humans aren't exactly welcomed in the village! I'm just trying to protect you!"  
  
"Well don't! I don't need you to! I'm perfectly capable of talking care of myself. And I'm going!"  
  
"No your not! I don't even allow Kagome to come here without me!"  
  
"So! I'm not Kagome!"  
  
"Is it just me," Sonnet whispered to Haru, getting impatient with their bickering. "Or are they acting like two other people I know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Haru said, thinking it was all to weird. Weren't they supposed to save someone?  
  
'This is ridicules.' Sonnet thought.  
  
"HEY! Shut up you two!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha and Sango stopped fighting, and looked at Sonnet. "Did you guys forget we're here to save Miroku? So why don't you stop acting like a couple of two year olds, and start focusing on that. And," She gave a sharp look at both her mother and the dog demon, emphasizing her point. "we are all going."  
  
She turned around and starting walking towards the village. Haru gave a glancing look at his father, before running to catch up with Sonnet.  
  
Sango smiled smugly at Inuyasha, before going after Sonnet. Inuyasha trailed behind, grumbling.  
  
"Do you smell Miroku?" Sonnet asked Haru, as they walked further into the village. She seemed oblivious to the evil stares that she was receiving, though Haru noticed. And he wasn't happy about it.  
  
'Woah, they look like they want to attack us.' And they probably would have, if Inuyasha wasn't growling at them to stay away from behind them.  
  
"Hey! Hey Haru!" Sonnet hissed at him, gripping his arm.  
  
"What? Oh, uh I think I smell him. It's kind of hard though, with the smells of all the demons around here." Even though he didn't actually get a great idea of Sonnet's father's scent, he could still smell the human that smelled like Sonnet.  
  
"I can smell him. He's a bit farther up." Inuyasha said, coming up from behind them. He held a serious expression on his face. Sango was staying right next to him; she knew the danger she was in, unlike her daughter. It was better if she stuck close to Inuyasha, and Sonnet to Haru.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and sniffed some more. He turned towards a rather large looking hut, and snarled. "He's in there."  
  
He looked over at Sango, who was gripping her boomerang, a look of total concentration on her face. He knew it was taking all her will power to not just run in ahead of everyone else and save Miroku. Only a fool would do that. It was good to see she hadn't let herself go on exterminating skills during the past ten years.  
  
To bad he couldn't say the same thing about her daughter.  
  
**************** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This was just too much. If he was right inside the hut, then why didn't they go charging in now? What were they waiting for, an invitation?  
  
Sonnet couldn't help it. Miroku was in there, and she had to save him. It was her duty. The guilt was eating her up slowly, and ever passing moment was one that could end his life.  
  
So, it really couldn't be considered her fault when she just ran inside, without a word to anyone, right?  
  
**************** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Haru knew the second he saw the light in Sonnet eyes she was making a dash for it. And still he wasn't fast enough to stop her.  
  
Man, she was quick for a human.  
  
He should have told her to stay put when he had the chance; that his father would tell them when to attack. He needed to sniff around and see just how many demons were inside, and what the best attack approach would be. It wouldn't have taken more than two more seconds. It was something called a strategy. Being a demon exterminator he thought she would have known what it was.  
  
Obviously, he was wrong.  
  
****************** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This could have all been one big trap; the demons could be waiting on the other side of the door. They could have had weapons of all sorts for all they knew; ready to use it at any moment. And Sonnet could be walking right into it.  
  
'God, Sonnet!' Sango thought, as she watched her daughter run into the hut. 'What is she doing?!'  
  
She didn't waste a second. As soon as she saw Sonnet move towards that door, she bolted after she. Even if it was a trap, which it probably was.  
  
"Sonnet!" She screamed, right before she saw her open the door. Like that was going to do anything. It never did before.  
  
She heard Sonnet gasp before she even reached the opened door.  
  
'Oh no. There were probably demons everywhere, huddled around Miroku's lifeless body! They were going to attack, and I'm not going to get there in time! She's going to get hurt! She's going to...'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Sonnet was standing, perfectly fine to the side, staring with a confused look on her face.  
  
Sango was certainly confused as well. Where were all the demons??  
  
The room inside the hut was almost empty. The only things inside it was a small table with a chair, with a small blanket on the floor.  
  
And on that blanket was an unconscious Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled. She ran to Miroku's body, praying with every fiber of her body that he was all right. She grabbed his wrist and jammed her head onto his chest, trying to find a heartbeat anywhere.  
  
"Feh, don't worry. The bouzo's not dead." Inuyasha said, walking up from behind Sango.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango didn't try to conceal the worry stood in her voice.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Sango didn't answer, because at that moment she felt something stir from underneath her. She gasped, as Miroku slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku, are you alright?!"  
  
"Uhhh." Miroku rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes. "Ow." He looked up to see a tear-stricken Sango with a look of relief on her pretty face.  
  
"Oh god, Miroku!" Sango threw her arms around him, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Miroku looked a little dazed. He couldn't seem to remember anything that happened before. How did he get in a cold empty house, lying on a scratchy blanket, with a very good smelling Sango in his arms? Oh, well, he wasn't going to start complaining.  
  
"Of course I'm alright. You didn't think I would you leave without saying good-bye, did you?"  
  
Sango drew back, looking shocked. "What do mean 'good-bye?"  
  
Miroku looked away, not meeting her eyes. "I just thought..." He was caught off when Sango threw herself at him, knocking him so she laid above him. She took his face in her hands, and stared straight in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but you're never leaving again." Sango said, her eyes shining as she smiled down at him.  
  
Miroku eyes grew wide as Sango bent down capture his lips in a passionate kiss. But the shock didn't last to long, as he closed his eye and eagerly retuned the kiss.  
  
Two onlookers were watching as this entire scene unfolded from the front of the hut. They didn't want to interfere with their reunion.  
  
"Is it just me," Sonnet whispered to Haru. "Or was this just a little to easy."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Haru said, shaking his head. What happened to all the demons? How did in the world did Miroku get here? There was no way he could have just strolled into the village all by himself.  
  
Many kisses later, Sango finally got off a now sore Miroku, and helped him up. He didn't seem to have any serious injuries, though he did have a problem walking. He leaned on Sango for support.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, his arms crossed. "Feh. It's about time. From the way you guys were acting, I thought you were going to strip down and do it in front of the brats."  
  
The look on Sango and Miroku couldn't compare to the look on the faces of Sonnet and Haru.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Awww, GROSS!"  
  
"Hey, that wouldn't be such a bad idea..."  
  
Thwack!  
  
"You didn't let me finish!"  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^^****^^ ^****  
  
"Where's my staff?" Miroku asked, a rather large bump still fresh on his head.  
  
"Did you have it when you were knocked out?" Sango was tending to the bump that she had just given him moments ago. She felt bad after nearly giving him a concussion right after he had just woken up.  
  
"I think so." Miroku said, trying to remember. He tried getting up, but a stumble from his legs told him to sit back down. "I'll go look for it!" Sonnet volunteered before another word could be said. Anything to get away from the mushiness that was happening between her mom and Miroku. It was sickening.  
  
"Wait Sonnet, I don't know if it's all that safe around here." Sango said, getting up and looking at her daughter with concern.  
  
Sonnet sighed. Still being treated like a kid. "Mom, there's like five rooms here. I doubt a demon's lurking around here, waiting to prey on an unsuspecting girl like me."  
  
"Besides, there aren't any demons in here." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. "They seemed to have left a little while before I showed up. They must have smelled my scent and ran away scared."  
  
It was a good thing Sonnet was facing away from Inuyasha, because she gave a very exaggerated roll of the eyes. Only Haru saw it, as he tried to retain his snickers.  
  
"Like I said, I'll go find it!" Sonnet chirped, hurrying out of the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she cleared the room. You could slice the love in the room with a knife. It was that gross.  
  
'So wait, what am I looking for again?' Sonnet thought. 'Oh yeah, Miroku's little staff thingy. Hmm, where could it be..' she took a quick peek into the closest room next to her. It looked like a bedroom. 'Not here.' She looked inside the other rooms, making sure she never let herself be totally open to an attack, just in case there was something in the room.  
  
Hey, you can never be too careful.  
  
In the last room was where Sonnet found Miroku's staff. It was just lying on a table, all by itself.  
  
'That was easy.' Sonnet thought, picking it up. It was surprisingly heavy.  
  
She turned to leave when a soft noise caught her ears. Really soft. Like, she wouldn't have even heard it if she hadn't been unusually on her guard. But she did hear it, and it sounded like it was coming from in the corner of he room.  
  
But there was nothing in the corner of the room except for a rather large tapestry.  
  
'Hey, wait a minute..' Sonnet walked slowly over to the tapestry. It was a beautifully done, yet the picture was more than disturbing.  
  
It told of story, and as far as Sonnet could tell that in the story all humans die a bloody and very gruesome death, by the hands of a demon. Only demons could make something so horrible.  
  
But that's not what held her attention. The tapestry wasn't connected to the wall. She lifted it, only to see there was yet another door there.  
  
'That's strange.' Her senses were on full gear. Somehow, she didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' She took a deep breath, and swung the door open before she could change her mind.  
  
She gasped. 'Holy...'  
  
The room was completely filled with demons. Their bodies were everywhere. More than she could count. And all of them were knocked out cold. She wouldn't be surprised if half the village was in that single room there.  
  
'Oh god, there's a lot of them.' Sonnet thought frantically, her jaw slightly opened as she gaped at them. This was just too much.  
  
"Epp!" She ran out of the room as fast as she could, clutching the staff in her arms. She thought she saw one of them move! She slammed the door behind her, breathing hard from both running and being scared.  
  
'Calm down, Sonnet. Calm down.' She thought to herself. 'Your alright, it was just your imagination. Nothing's following you, so just breathe.' She took in a deep breath and hurried down the hall, still freaked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Haru asked Sonnet, who was acting unusually quiet. And she kept looking over her shoulder, like she was expecting something. It was driving him crazy, especially when she jumped at every little sound.  
  
"What?" Sonnet said, snapping back to attention. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you're acting all quiet and weird."  
  
She got the look on her face again. Oh great, he had said something wrong again.  
  
"Oh, so just because Sonnet is quiet for once that means there must be something wrong with her. Like I have to talk at every moment of the day to prove that I'm acting normal. You know, you are so insensitive! Can't I just have some time with my thoughts without getting you on my back!" She turned her head to face forward, refusing to meet his eyes, still fuming and angry.  
  
Haru was going to open his mouth to strike back, but decided to let it drop. Obviously she wasn't in the best mood, and he didn't feel like having his head bitten off again. Plus, his ears were still a little sore from her last outburst.  
  
But it wasn't like he was scared of her or anything. He could take her; it's just he didn't feel like it right now.  
  
They were walking their way back to the castle again, only going much slower because of Miroku's injuries. His dad was carrying him, with Sonnet's mother right by his side.  
  
They've been professing their love for each other for the past 15 minutes, and frankly it was getting annoying. Humans and their stupid 'feelings' thing. Feh, go figure.  
  
He could tell his father was feeling the same way, from the way his face was held in disgust, and from all the things he was saying under his breath. As far as he could tell, the two lovebirds seemed too wrapped up in their own world to even notice him.  
  
Haru sigh to himself. It seemed like ever since these humans had showed up three days ago he's been spending all his time saving them. They really were a worthless breed. Except for his mother. He'd seen her handle herself around demons before, and she was the only one who could control his father. It was amazing, and funny, to see the things she could make him do. No other human could do that and be alive to tell about it.  
  
He stole a peek at that wrench who was still looking a bit angry. What could she possibly be angry at?! Not him, that was certain. He hadn't even done anything to her lately, expect for helping her find her father, which he thought he would have been thank for by now. That's what he gets for helping her out.  
  
So now what was he was supposed to do?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Mom!" Haru shouted, picking up her scent from all the way in the woods. She was with some of her younger kids, sitting outside and watching them playing with each other.  
  
Kagome looked up, a smile instantly took over her face. "Oh, you're back already! And Miroku! I'm so glad to see you safe!"  
  
Miroku smiled, reaching for her hand. "So glad to see you again as well, Lady Kagome. It's been to long, and might I add your looking as lovely as the last time I saw you."  
  
Inuyasha growled, instantly stepping next to Kagome. Miroku dropped her hand, keeping the smile on his face. "Ah, yes, hello Inuyasha. I had forgotten you were still here."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and Miroku took a step back. Haru didn't seem to realize what was going on, and Sonnet held the same expression as Inuyasha on her face.  
  
Sango smiled at them, much to Sonnet's surprise, and walked over to Kagome as she started talking. "I think it's time we all caught up with each other, ne? Why don't we go inside I'll make everyone something to eat."  
  
Kagome turned and led the way. Inuyasha ran and caught up with her, taking her arm. He sniffed at her, growling. "You went into the village again, didn't you?"  
  
Kagome just smiled, the calm, happy expression still on her face. She seemed like she was expecting this. "Of course I went. How else would I have gotten the food for dinner?" She went up to kiss him.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have accepted this answer, as he eagerly returned the kiss. Sonnet, on the other hand, had heard the entire thing and was now having a different theory on what had happened in the village.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome so she could go cook. Sonnet followed her.  
  
"Do you need any help?" She asked, even though she knew less then about cooking then anybody else.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no thank-you. I think I can handle it. Why don't you go sit down and talk to your mother? I know you haven't seen her a long time, and that bit with her being kidnapped probably didn't make things better."  
  
"That's okay. I think she might have forgotten me already." She said jokingly, spying on her and Miroku. Her eyes told something different, though. "Besides, I much rather talk to you. Mom's told me a lot of the 'Girl who overcame time' as she called you."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh, well I don't think I needed my own title or anything. I didn't do anything that great."  
  
She had her now. "Oh no, that's not what I heard. Mom said you were the one who defeated the great Naraku, right?"  
  
The blush grew deeper. "Oh, yes, it was me. But it was the sight of seeing Inuyasha hurt that got me to actually get enough strength to defeat him. If it weren't for him, or Sango and Miroku, I never would have been able to do it."  
  
"Hmm, I see." Sonnet said, picking up a knife and trying her hand in cutting up vegetables. It wasn't working. She went on. "So, did you hear how we found Miroku? It was the strangest thing. He was just laying there, unconscious, all by himself. Isn't that weird? You would think in a village full of demons, he would have at least been protected by someone. I mean, they have heightened senses and all, so wouldn't at least one of them find a human alone in an empty hut?"  
  
She watched Kagome as she spoke, seeing her reaction. She stiffened a bit, but other than that showing no signs of recognition.  
  
"That is strange." Kagome said quietly, not looking at her.  
  
'Aha!' Sonnet cheered triumphantly in her mind. Now it was time to go in for the kill. "Do you know the absolute strangest part was, though? In another room, I found a room full of demons, knocked out cold! And apparently they didn't have any scent because neither Haru or his father could smell them. I mean, what powerful thing could have possibly done that in between the short time Miroku was captured and when we arrived at the hut?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Kagome stuttered just a bit.  
  
That's all Sonnet needed to know. She bent her head in real low and whispered just loud enough to be heard. "So how'd you do it?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, a guilty look on her face. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything."  
  
Sonnet rolled her eyes. "I may be young, but do you really think I'm that stupid. I put to and to together. You defeated all those demons, in like 30 minutes! By yourself! How'd you do it?!" Sonnet asked with delight.  
  
"Shhh." Kagome said, trying to cover her mouth with her hand. She was glad Inuyasha was on the other side of the room, busy keeping the children off of each other so he couldn't listen in on their conversation.  
  
But Sonnet was too quick for her. She moved out of the way Kagome. "Why don't you want anybody to know? Are you saying they don't know?! Not even Inuyasha!" Her voice getting higher and higher with each word.  
  
"Hey, be quiet!" Kagome shushed her. She looked around, making sure no one had heard Sonnet's little outburst. She looked back down at her two best friend's daughter. Only the child of Sango and Miroku could figure out her little secret. Rats.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me, you say a word of this to anyone else!" Kagome said under her breath.  
  
Sonnet nodded, and Kagome began.  
  
"It happened sometime after Naraku was defeated. When I was feeling better, me and Shippou would go outside and play a little hide and seek. Nothing to strenuous, seeing as I had just woken up from a light coma. But one day when Shippou was hiding, I came across a demon seeking the Shikon jewel. We hadn't destroyed it just yet, and I didn't think any of them would be coming so soon especially with Inuyasha around."  
  
"But he wasn't around at that time, and the demon was heading straight for Shippou. I didn't have any of my purifying arrows at the time, so I was pretty much useless in that situation. I couldn't let him hurt Shippou though, and before I knew it, I felt a strange power flow through my veins. It was the same power that I felt during the battle with Naraku. And somehow I managed to focus it on the demon, killing it instantly without even raising the attention of Shippou. After that I realized the true extent of my power; that it wasn't a one-time thing, and I've been able to control it ways you wouldn't think possible."  
  
Sonnet stood there, awed. This woman was indeed strong! "Wow! Are you even more powerful than Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome smiled, a glint in her eye. "Very much so."  
  
"Amazing! Do you ever help Inuyasha train?"  
  
Now Kagome looked a bit ashamed. "Uh, well...no. I haven't told him."  
  
"What! Why not?!" Sonnet didn't understand. If she were that powerful, she'd make sure everyone knew that she was not something to be messed with. So what was Kagome's problem?  
  
Kagome sighed, a faraway look on her face. "Inuyasha is...proud, to say the least. Back then, he wouldn't have been very appreciative of having a mate stronger than him. It's his dog demon way." She winked at Sonnet, who missed her meaning. "Besides, he loves knowing he's able to protect me."  
  
"Another dog demon way?" Sonnet asked, a little perplexed.  
  
"No. Just a male way." Kagome said, laughing a little. "It's there nature to be the provider and protector in the relationship. This has been going on for many centuries."  
  
Sonnet didn't think this was too funny at all, though. "But..you're putting yourself down just to make him happy! You're not being true to you, not to mention that you're practically lying to him by not telling how strong you really are!"  
  
"Not really. He's never actually asked me how strong I was; he just assumed the fight against Naraku was a fluke. And as for not being true to myself, I've never really had to use my power really, except for saving Miroku. So it all works out."  
  
Sonnet wasn't going to let up that easily. "But you can't hide it forever! He's bound to find out sooner or later!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I know that. And hopefully when he does, he'll be mature enough to handle it. He's grown a lot, you know. And I love him for it." Another far away look.  
  
'So this love thing was the problem!' She thought, as she and Kagome finished with the cooking. 'That's why she has to hide what she really is, just to please him!" She shook her head ruefully. 'I hope I never have to do that.'  
  
( _______^ ^ ______  
)  
  
Sorry! It's been sooooo long, I know. And no excuse could make up for it! I've been super short on ideas. I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can. Besides, I'm thinking there are only two chapters left! Yah me! This story is just way to long. Please review!  
  
~Zephor~  
  
Chapter written 9/14/03 


End file.
